DOS CORAZONES UNIDOS POR LA LUZ
by SakuraK Li
Summary: Una nevada, tristeza y algo de alcohol desencadenan el amor entre la diosa y el alma mas pura que habita la tierra en esta época. Soledad, amor y pasion acompañan a Shun ese año.
1. UNA TRISTEZA PARA DOS

Es el primer fanfic que me animo a publicar, todos los santos tienen un año mas que en la serie e hize que Shun fuera el menor de todos no Seiya, esta es una pareja que no se ve muy a menudo, la pense un dia que no dormi nada y tenia que levantarme y no desaba hacerlo, ojala les guste y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

**UNA TRISTEZA PARA DOS**

* * *

La mañana había llegado, aun con los ojos cerrados podía percibirla. El cantar de las aves que estaban en el árbol o quizás en el balcón la anunciaba, si continuaba con lo ojos cerrados, tal vez se había tratado de un sueño. Sí eso debió ser, eso le dictaba el breve de estado semi-inconciencia, cuando no despiertas del todo pero ese recuerdo lo obligo abrir los ojos de golpe enfocando una habitación que no era la del joven santo, los rayos del sol indicaban que era mas de media mañana. Recostado sobre el costado izquierdo su mirada recorrió desde el amplio balcón hasta el gran tocador lleno con cepillos, bandas para el cabello, labiales y demás "cosas" de mujer todo concluía que había sido real.

Desde esa posición, la visión de la recamara pintada de azul era limitada, no podía permanecer mas ahí, era cuestión de minutos para que Tatsumi se preguntara porque ella no había bajado aún. Se incorporó rápidamente deslizando sin querer las suaves sábanas alrededor del cuerpo, se arrepintió de inmediato pues una gran punzada llegó a su cabeza. Ella lo observaba, con esos hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza esa que él conocía tan bien; esta mirada era diferente le pareció que iba acompañada de una suplica silenciosa ¿Acaso, no deseaba que se fuera? Tal vez solo era su imaginación ¿Como podía conocer lo que sentía tan bien? No era su imaginación algo dentro de su corazón lo confirmaba, ella lo entendía, porque esa misma tristeza era reflejada a través de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- No te vayas, aun no –le dijo ella abrazándolo.

- Debo hacerlo, es lo mejor.

- Fue extraño, sentí como si mi tristeza fuera compartida.

- Lo sé, dijiste eso mismo ayer.

- Entonces por favor no te vayas, solo tú lo entiendes Shun.

- Saori … yo ...

El beso que Saori le dio no lo dejó seguir hablando. Shun podía sentir esas tiernas caricias en su delgado pero marcado cuerpo, estás le demandaban cada vez mas de él, de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de su sentir. Sus respiraciones se fueron intensificando, pronto la ligera sábana que los separaba dejó de ser un obstáculo; esta vez sus cabezas estaban libres de las grandes cantidades de sake que, apagaron el **no** la noche anterior y sin embargo...

**_La noche anterior _**

- Buenas noches, Saori- san –dijo un joven de cabello verde con ojos a juego, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba una gabardina llena de nieve en la entrada de la mansión Kido.

- Buenas noches Shun, que imprevista nevada ¿No crees? –Afirmó mas para ella misma –. Debes estar cansado ¿Alguna novedad?

- No, aun no. Me sorprendió ver llegar Tatsumi en compañía de Hyoga –Shun ladeó la cabeza confundido.

- Sé, que no lo tienen en un buen concepto pero es generoso a su manera.

- Muy a su manera –susurró.

- Él estaba muy preocupado por Seiya, tenía muchas ganas de poder hacer algo útil. Sé que los trató muy duramente cuando eran niños, pero sin duda esta arrepentido, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

- Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad independientemente de los motivos de su corazones –sonrió dulcemente.

- Solo tú podrías dar una respuesta así –dijo entusiasmada –. No he cenado, me incomodaba hacerlo sola ¿Quieres acompañarme Shun?

- La verdad, tampoco he comido gran cosa.

- No sabía que cocinaras tan delicioso Shun, en verdad lo haces muy bien –dijo la joven, mientras se servía mas sake caliente en su propio vaso y en el de su compañero, una vez que hubieron cenado generosamente.

- No es para tanto Saori-san, tuve que aprender. Al vivir en orfanatos donde la comida era mala. Algunas veces cuando, lograba escaparse mi hermano, traía algo de comida que si mal no recuerdo nunca era obtenida legalmente –dijo divertido –como él vigilaba que nadie se acercara, yo tenia que improvisar y cocinar algo rápido además, durante el entrenamiento tienes que valerte por ti mismo no importando lo cansado que estés.

- Debió de ser muy difícil crecer de esa manera –susurró tristemente Saori desviando la mirada.

- Algo, pero como dice mi hermano ese fue nuestro destino y lo afrontamos lo mejor que pudimos y estando juntos fue mas sencillo ¡Oh! creo que no debería estar contando esto Saori-san –. Calló Shun al notar la triste mirada que le dedicaba Saori al otro lado de la mesa.

- Yo solo era una niña caprichosa y tonta, nunca me importó lo que ustedes estaban por pasar o habían vivido. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello, siempre han cuidado de mi, aun a costa de sus vidas.

- Ese es nuestro destino, la misión de los santos de Atena, eres nuestra diosa.

- Si y es por eso…por eso Seiya ha estado en el hospital los últimos tres meses en coma por mi culpa –sollozó. Shun la veía atentamente y entendía muy bien lo que pasaba en su corazón.

- Shun, cuando me miras así siento que también tienes un gran dolor que no le has dicho a nadie –dijo recargada sobre la mesa.

- Así es mejor, todos tienen suficiente con las guardias para cuidar a Seiya, con sus propios temores y preocupaciones –afirmó cabizbajo.

- El dueño del corazón mas puro de la tierra, prefiere guardar silencio o ¿Tiene que ver precisamente con ello? –preguntó astutamente la joven.

- Saori-san yo... –dudó y desvío su mirada de alguna manera ella había adivinado sus pensamientos.

- Shun, hemos pasado por tanto que puedes dejar los formalismos fuera –suplicó la joven diosa

Saori lo observaba atentamente, Shun hasta ese día no había hablado con nadie de lo que había sucedido mientras Hades había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y las terribles consecuencias que sufría. Como ella suponía, le había afectado ser el cuerpo elegido para ser la rencarnación de Hades un Dios que parecía ser lo mas alejado de esta alma tan bondadosa, ella había aprendido a aceptar que era la rencarnación de Atena pero recordaba que no había sido tarea fácil al menos había tenido un par de años para aceptarlo y dejar de luchar con el hecho que no era una chica normal. Aunque había aceptado su destino, había días en los que deseaba que no hubiera mas batallas porque los resultados estaban siendo muy dolorosos, ahora solo quedaban los santos de bronce vivos. Egoístamente Saori varias veces pensó en huir y dejar todo atrás; hasta que duramente se dio cuenta que nada lograría huyendo, aun así unas mañanas odiaba ser la rencarnación de Atena.

Shun no podía seguir callando; esos ojos llenos de tristeza sabían lo que había en su corazón, lo que había querido ocultar desde el momento en que él, Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu habían abandonado el hospital, donde permanecieron por un mes recuperándose de sus heridas tras la batalla con Hades, esa voz dentro de su cabeza que incesantemente dictaba pensamientos que no eran los suyos, no había vuelta atrás, comenzó a relatarle todo lo que asfixiaba su alma.

- Ese es el problema, hay tantas cosas que pasan por mi mente cuando estoy frente a Seiya, si no fuera por "este puro corazón", que todos ven como un estorbo, incluso yo mismo lo he cuestionado. Creí que Ikki acabaría con mi vida y así evitaría los planes de Hades, él tiene todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme, desde niño ha tenido que cargar con su hermano el "llorón", sino fuera por mi; estoy seguro que no seria tal como es ahora. Debiste huberlo conocido sin el odio que albergó por todos nosotros al regresar de Isla Muerte –. En su voz se notaba el intento por no quebrarla –prefiere estar apartado de todos…debió hacerlo –dijo rotundamente –deshacerse de mi mientras pudo, no me hubiera importado, con ello toda la maldad hubiera acabado y Hades no se hubiera atrevido a seguir adelante. Consideraba muy valioso su cuerpo para luchar con el, de esa manera Seiya sería el que estuviera aquí contigo además…–pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos, estaba eso que parecía acompañarlo siempre.

- Deseas que nadie sufra por tu culpa y al mismo tiempo, sabes no puedes hacer nada para cambiar tu destino, los dioses lo habían decidido y debes cumplirlo pero en corazón se rompe cada vez que lo haces y sabes que …

- Si no continuas, la paz de toda la nuestra amada tierra, así como toda la humanidad quedaría reducida a cenizas y si alguno de mis compañeros llegara a saberlo me …

- Consideraría un traidor, un malagradecido con el destino; porque anhelas desesperadamente tener una vida normal y esos pensamientos siguen, sintiéndote egoísta y...

- Cuando los demás hablan de la virtud de ese corazón puro y el gran amor que se albergas te hieren por todo lo que estas sintiendo y pensando.

- No somos tan diferentes, siento lo mismo. Un gran peso atormenta nuestras almas y corazones, no fue tan difícil de decir ¿Verdad? –Saori sintió alivio.

- Se lo debemos en gran parte, a esto –dijo agitando con su mano un vaso y bebiéndolo todo su contenido.

Siguieron hablando largo rato, de sus mas profundos sueños, temores y hasta de lo malo que había estado el clima, de todo aquello que suelen hablar los grandes amigos y algunos de los mejores se encuentran al calor de un par de copas, aunque en este caso fueron mas allá de solo un par.

- Lo mejor será irnos a dormir, es mas de media noche –sugirió Saori intentando tomar los platos vacíos, después de voltear a ver torpemente el reloj empotrado en la pared.

- Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo garantizarte que lleguen hacia la cocina completos Saori-san –Shun se puso en pie sintiéndose algo mareado por el alcohol.

- Solo Saori. Pues me pasa lo mismo –dijo divertida –creó que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento tranquila y ¿Porque no? Feliz. Fue un gran consuelo el saber que alguien entiende lo que me pasa todos los días, es como si se hubiera convertido una pena mas ligera entre los dos.

- Es extraño, pero no deja de ser un gran alivio –sonrió el joven sintiendo una conexión con Saori que hasta el momento no había experimentado.

Alegres como hacia mucho no lo eran, Shun y Saori desistieron de llevar los platos a la cocina para dirigirse hacia la planta alta rumbo a sus habitaciones, pero la escalera nunca les había parecido tan larga y difícil de subir, al punto de que Saori resbaló de un escalón lastimándose el tobillo. Shun puso el brazo de ella al alrededor de su cuello para ayudarla a caminar; aunque no existió una gran diferencia como si decidiera intentarlo sola, la condujo hasta su habitación de lo cual se arrepintió dos minutos mas tarde cuando al intentar encender la luz tropezó con algo cayendo al suelo con ella encima.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo la joven preocupada y divertida sentada en el piso.

- Si, esta casa es peligrosa dos accidentes en una noche –afirmó al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la espalda lastimada por el piso.

- Casa mala nos quiere dejar en el suelo, apuesto que es eso –bromeó Saori.

- Totalmente de acuerdo –sonrió. Al mismo tiempo que aceptaba la mano de Saori para quedar sentados en el piso. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, se miraron largo rato tratando de descifrar esa extraña mirada que tenia el uno en el otro reflejada. No eran aquellos ojos tristes y culpables que por meses habían tenido, ahora se veían tal y como siempre habían sido; cargados de ternura, pureza y algo mas que no sabían bien como nombrar. Shun solo podía ver esos ojos violetas que lo miraban con tal intensidad que lo invitaban a perderse en ellos; nunca los había tenido tan cerca. Quiso grabar en su mente aquella cara tan hermosa; bajó la mirada inconscientemente hacia esos labios que ahora parecían tan delicados, suaves, irresistibles, ¿Y si se acercaba un poco a ellos? Solo un poco –pensó –mas cerca de esos tibios labios, algo que no entendía, ni quería hacerlo lo estaba conduciendo irremediablemente hacia ellos –¿Estaba bien, que diría su hermano, que dirían sus amigos, que dirían los dioses, y si esto era lo que llamaban pecado? –esa voz cada vez la oía más lejana, su mente estaba obsesionada por probarlos una vez, solo una vez –se convenció –sus labios se unieron al fin en un ansiado beso ¿Fueron unos minutos? o ya eran horas cuando por fin se separaron con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Lo…siento –se disculpó Shun.

- ¿Tan malo fue? Yo jamás...–mencionó algo turbada. Saori recordó la vez Shun había traído una chica inconsciente entre sus brazos y sintió una punzada en el estomago.

- Tampoco yo –afirmó incorporándose y ofreciéndole su mano a Saori –. Debo irme.

- Buenas noches –la chica cerró la puerta tan pronto Shun salió. Se recargó de espalda contra ella y paso delicadamente dos de sus dedos por sus labios húmedos, no sabia que era lo que había pasado, pero sabia que no quería que terminara así que abrió de nuevo encontrándose a Shun a punto de tocar a su puerta.

- No quería despedirme así ¿Es un atrevido darte otro beso? –preguntó algo nervioso.

- El atrevimiento es, si no me lo das –afirmó lanzándose hacia sus brazos.

El beso se hizo cada vez mas apasionado haciendo que dentro de sus pechos sintieran muchas sensaciones desconocidas para los dos. Shun embargado por esa emoción comenzó a besar el cuello de Saori a lo que ella respondió mordisqueando su oreja ambos; dejaron escapar un ligero sonido que al ser escuchado agitó aun mas sus entrecortadas respiraciones, entonces ese sentimiento para el cual no encontraban palabras se adueño de sus labios, manos y cuerpos.

* * *

Espero te haya agradado el primer capitulo, no es muy largo para queno te aburras leyendolo espera proximamente el segundo lo estoy editando **LO QUE VENDRA DESPUES...**


	2. LO QUE VENDRA DESPUES

**LO QUE VENDRA DESPUÉS **

* * *

- ¿Me oyes Shun? –Hyoga agitó una mano frente a los ojos de Shun.

- Lo siento, Hyoga ¿Que me decías? –preguntó confuso Shun.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Últimamente te vez muy cansado. Decía que sí deseas cuidaré a Seiya esta noche para que puedas descansar –repitió el santo del Cisne.

- No te preocupes amigo estoy bien, de hecho estaba por salir –mencionó estirando su cuerpo y sonriéndole tiernamente.

- ¡Pero, faltan tres horas para cambiar de turno con Saori! –exclamó Hyoga.

- Lo sé, necesito hacer unas cosas antes Hyoga. Por cierto ¿No ha habido noticias de Shiryu? –preguntó, cuando se levanto del sillón en el que había estado casi toda a tarde sentado junto a Hyoga.

- Te acabo de decir que hasta ahora no ha encontrado nada en la antigua medicina china que ayude a mejorar el estado de Seiya –suspiró el rubio.

- Mejor me voy, antes de que Tatsumi regrese y quiera que me lleve mil cosas para comer. Para cuando llegue al hospital será muy tarde –mencionó el peliverde.

- Shun, hace rato que Tatsumi regresó y extrañamente nos saludo, ¿De verdad no quiera cambiar el turno? Actúas muy raro –dijo con algo de preocupación Hyoga –si no te conociera diría que…olvidalo.

- No te preocupes por mi. Nos veremos mañana –dijo el peliverde tomando su abrigo que estaba sobre el respaldo del sillón, habían pasado la tarde platicando en el salón. Hyoga tuvo que esforzarse el doble para hacerse entender por su amigo.

- Hyoga lo siento, no dejaría que me cambiaras el turno, es la única manera que podemos coincidir en horarios aunque tenga que pasar el doble de noches sin dormir; de todas formas es algo que evito desde hace un tiempo.

Cruzaba por la mente del joven al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al hospital. Desde aquella noche, buscaba cualquier pretexto para ver a Saori el mayor tiempo a solas, entre ellos había creado un vinculo donde podían olvidar el dolor y la culpa de ver a su amigo hospitalizado.

Antes de esa noche, pasaba en vela en su cama con tantos pensamientos cruzando por su cabeza que lo volvían loco, la única persona capaz de ayudarlo a recobrar la paz y que lo entendía era ella; por lo que él, le hacia compañía en el hospital pero tenia que regresar muy temprano para que nadie notara su ausencia. Cuando estaban en la mansión era mas fácil, cualquiera de los dos se escabullía a la habitación del otro, a veces esperaban el amanecer platicando de banalidades, otras el cansancio los vencía despertando abrazados proporcionándose una paz que no podían encontrar estando solos, otras mas daban rienda suelta a ese sentimiento descubierto hacía ya un mes.

La tristeza, es un sentimiento que nos hace sentir que el tiempo es mas largo de lo que en realidad es; lo mismo pasa con la felicidad, creemos que esta ha sido tan escasa que la desgracia nos encuentra muy rápido. Lejos estaban de suponer estos corazones unidos por una tristeza común que su breve instante de calma y felicidad, convertido en miradas furtivas; comenzaría a ser un triste recuerdo albergando otro sentimiento para el cual no se habían preparado.

- Hola, Saori –dijo Shun entrando por la puerta de la habitación y besándola en los labios.

- Es muy temprano, te dije que descansaras. Ayer, quiero decir hoy, te fuiste ya al amanecer, el próximo en enfermar serás tu –le recriminó, bajando una revista que había estado hojeando.

- Hyoga no me permitió dormir tanto como quisiera, desde que amaneció fue a mi cuarto, creo que se siente solo sin Shiryu, trate de evitarlo diciéndole que iría a correr, en realidad tenia pensado ir a dormir debajo de un árbol –añadió al ver a Saori desaprobándolo con la mirada –insistió en acompañarme y no tuve mas remedio que hacerlo, me siento agotado.

- Dudó, que desearas en verdad dormir –le reprochó –además eres su mejor amigo, supongo que quiso pasar el día contigo como si fuera normal, tarde o temprano deberemos hacerlo –añadió mirando de soslayo a Seiya.

- Lo agradezco pero me hubiera gustado que me dejara solo. Muero de sueño parece que se dio cuenta –dijo emitiendo un bostezo –me propuso cambiar la guardia, no quería hacerlo.

- Mi _amai tenshi_* duerme un poco, en lo que me voy –le dijo mirándolo con ternura.

No tuvo que decirlo una vez mas, él ya se había desplomado en el cómodo sofá cama que estaba en la habitación mientras ella lo observaba completamente embelesada por su hermosura. La piel blanca, su cara tenia facciones delicadas, sus ojos una mirada cálida y pura. Esos hermosos labios que le habían dado su primer beso, ese delgado cuerpo moldeado por el rudo entrenamiento, era solo de ella. Se ruborizó con pensarlo.

De entre todos los hombres que conocía; en su mayoría santos, él era el más atractivo; lo podía comprobar cuando iban al supermercado, a la fundación, o solo salían fuera de la mansión. No había mujer que no volteará a verle o intentará llamar su atención, él por su parte, no le daba importancia; como si estuviese habituado a llamar la atención, cada vez que alguna importunaba de mas; él muy amablemente la despedía en todo momento respetando la conversación que mantuviera con Saori. Era tan diferente a Seiya, si el tuviera ese atractivo seguro lo explotaría al máximo, el castaño se caracterizaba por ser el mas impulsivo de sus cinco santos mas cercanos; eso le había conducido estar ahí en cama. Saori estaba viva gracias a que Seiya se interpuso entre la espada de Hades y ella. Tendría que estar en deuda con él para siempre ¿Acaso esto significaba que debía corresponder a los sentimientos que todos daban por sentado? Nunca se preguntó que clase de sentimientos le despertaba el caballero Pegaso; cuando sabes lo que sientes, no tendrías por qué hacerlo, pensaba.

Seiya siempre le había demostrado una gran lealtad, es cierto que sus caracteres se desafiaban uno al otro, incluso desde niños. Saori le estaba profundamente agradecida por todo lo que hasta ahora había hecho; pero en su interior no albergaba ningún otro sentimiento que no preocupación por su bienestar o apoyo incondicional en los momentos mas difíciles de las batallas. Aprendió a evitar debatir este tema cuando estaba con Shun, era inevitable que no llegaran a una conclusión acerca de los sentimientos de Seiya por ella.

- Shun, _amai tenshi*_. Desearía dejarte dormir, lo necesitas tanto –susurró con tristeza –en poco tiempo llegara Tatsumi y no seria conveniente que te encuentre durmiendo, aunque te ves adorable –dijo tiernamente Saori, transcurridas un par de horas –al mismo tiempo se sentaba en un lado libre del sofá. Acarició su cabello y acercándose a sus labios, comenzó a besarlo muy tiernamente. –¿Qué no se suponía que estabas dormido? –preguntó con falsa ira, Saori.

- Fingí, quería que me besaras –contestó seductoramente, después de devolverle el beso al mismo tiempo que se desperezaba.

- Recuerda que Hyoga vendrá mañana temprano, no te entretengas demasiado con él, quiero que estés cuanto antes en la mansión y duermas lo más que puedas ¿entendido? –mandó tiernamente.

- Seguiré fielmente tus ordenes –respondió y tomó una de las manos de ella y la beso son ternura. Saori recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico el rodeo su cintura con el brazo, Saori levanto instintivamente la cabeza y estaba por besar sus labios cuando la mirada desconcertada de Shun la obligó a voltear hacia la cama. Seiya se estremecía inquieto en ella –. Saori será mejor que vayas por un medicó – se incorporó y fue hasta la cama donde Seiya comenzaba a murmurar.

- Se… Seik … Seika.

- ¿Seiya puedes oírme? Seika-san no esta aquí, ella esta bien, Seiya…–intentó sacudirlo levemente pero no se atrevió.

Bruscamente fue apartado de la cabecera de la cama cuando irrumpieron un par de médicos que Saori trajo consigo después ambos fueron echados de la habitación; paseaban nerviosamente de un lado al otro del corredor, mientras que los asombrados doctores revisaban a Seiya.

El grupo de santos siempre se había mantenido optimista dada la condición de su compañero, lo cual no había sido fácil por la actitud reservada del personal médico, parecía que todo estaba apunto de acabar. El dolor, la angustia, la culpa, los turnos que habían elegido para no dejar solo ni un minuto a su compañero. Sus miradas se encontraron ambos pensaban lo mismo; no era todo lo que había terminado, intentaron decir algo, cuando los médicos salieron después de una hora, permitiéndoles la entrada hacia la habitación de Seiya.

- Se…Seiya, que alegría yo…–Saori no pudo terminar la frase porque corrió a abrazarlo sollozante.

- ¡Que gusto que estés bien, Saori-san! –dijo entusiasmado.

- La alegría es verte bien –¿Querido amigo? Shun pensó que si lo decía, iba a sentirse mas culpable que cuando iba a verle inconsciente –Seiya.

- Shun, amigo quien mas si no ustedes estarían aquí, ¿Dónde esta Seika? ¿No saliste herido? Luces muy bien.

- Seiya, ¿Acaso, no te dijeron? –se atrevió a decir Shun, después de intercambiar una mirada de extrañeza con Saori.

- ¿Decirme que? –Seiya miraba sobrecogido a Shun y Saori.

- Es que, veras...–suspiró –Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Seika-san, yo, incluso Saori permanecimos casi un mes en este hospital. Cuando nos recuperamos totalmente, los médicos nos dijeron que te sometieron a un estado de coma debido a la gravedad de tus heridas, pero que algo no había resultado como ellos planearon que lo probable era que al cabo de un mes mas despertaras, llegó el mes, paso otro mas y…llevas casi 5 meses en este hospital.

- No, puede ser –dijo consternado –y…¿Como esta Seika, donde esta ella? –exclamó alterado.

- Tranquilo, Seiya, está con Shiryu cerca de los cinco antiguos picos, él escuchó por boca de su antiguo maestro; que dentro de las antiguas aldeas existían conocimientos tan bastos de antigua medicina china, que solo conocen los lugareños; decidieron seguir esa esperanza, tu hermana no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados –. Explicó Saori una vez que había recuperado su estado normal.

- Seiya, ahora tienes que descansar, es una orden de los doctores –sentenció Shun al ver la cara de disgusto de su amigo –ella sigue en China, si has esperado por tanto tiempo no te hará mal una noche mas. Saori –dirigiéndose hacia ella –estuviste cuidándolo todo el día, también debes irte a descansar, Tatsumi seguramente se retrasó debido a la nevando sin embargo deberías prepararte para irte.

- Shun, yo…– Saori creyó que él no permitiría que se quedara a solas con Seiya, lo cual la molesto.

- Tienes que hacer todavía lo mas importante; contactar a Seika-san y darle la mejor de las noticias –aclaró mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas. La chica sintió desolación –. Seiya se ha recuperado –finalizó.

Seiya deseaba hacer todo tipo de preguntas y bromear con su amigo, para suerte de este, el sedante que le aplicaron al partir Saori, entró en acción permitiéndole adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Había una gran lucha del corazón y la cabeza. Al parecer no había un triunfador, estaba feliz que su amigo despertara como muchas veces soñó, pero también lo embargaba un sentimiento muy diferente del que sentía cuando Saori y él habían abierto sus corazones; dando un descanso a sus almas. Esté impregnaba todo su ser con un repugnante aroma, este nuevo sentimiento, era el mas ruin que hubiera experimentado en su corazón esa habitación, olía a culpa, traición y algo que le quemaba el pecho como un hierro ardiente.

Tantas noches mal dormidas y la gama de sentimientos que experimentó esa noche, hicieron merma en el cuerpo de Shun. Al amanecer llegaron Miho, los niños del orfanato, Hyoga, Tatsumi, Saori y hasta el mismo Ikki; que como siempre salía de su eterna ausencia en el momento que era requerido. El cuarto estaba lleno de personas, risas y alegria, Shun comenzó a sentirse mareado, obligándose a salir de la habitación bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano y cierta chica.

- Que bien se siente –pensó mientras descansaba su frente en la ventana del pasillo del hospital –. Esta tan fresco.

- Shun ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ikki recibiendo por toda repuesta un asentimiento de su hermano.

- Vámonos, te llevaré de regreso a la mansión o el siguiente en enfermar serás tú –ordenó.

- Esta bien, pero antes entrare y diré a Seiya oyasumi.**

- Shun –le dijo Ikki a su hermano que volteó con desgano mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación –ohayoo.***

- Eso dije –mencionó perezoso.

- No tiene remedio –pensó el peliazul mientras lo observaba divertido.

Shun no sabia cuanto había dormido al despertar en su tibia cama; sin duda no debió ser mucho pues aun era de día; incluso hubiera jurado oír algunas aves que no le temían al invierno. Mientras se dirigía al comedor, pensó en la exageración de su hermano, después de todo con solo unas horas se sentía muy descansado.

- ¡Ohayoo Shun! –alegremente lo recibió Shiryu sentado en la mesa del comedor, restándole importancia al crucigrama que estaba resolviendo.

- ¿Ohayoo? –murmuró confundido –¿Shiryu cuando llegaste?

- Ayer por la tarde, optó por dejarte descansar –interrumpió Hyoga –te dije que lucias agotado y que lo mejor era que me dejarás ir en tu lugar Shun.

- Basta Hyoga. Shun no se hubiera perdido ser uno de los primeros en ver despertar a Seiya –interrumpió nuevamente Shiryu entusiasmado.

- Tienes razón Shiryu, después de todo. Ha sido Shun y Saori quienes han tenido la mayor dedicación al cuidado de Seiya. Ella y Sun-rei fueron a acompañar a Seika desde que llegó no se ha separado de él, por cierto Shun, debe haber algo del desayuno en la cocina supongo debes estar hambriento –comentó Hyoga.

- A decir verdad no –escuchar el nombre de Saori le provocó una terrible punzada en la boca del estomago acabando con todo rastro de apetito – saldré un rato y regresare a….

Hacia donde regresaría permaneció en un misterio porque una mano se recargó en su hombro, obligándolo a sentarse mientras la otra le servía jugo, fruta picada y unos deliciosos hot cakes.

- Shun, esa mula alada se las puede arreglar muy bien sin ti, tiene toda la ayuda que necesita. Ahora eres tú, el que debe tomar un descanso así que comienza a desayunar –ordenó Ikki.

- Onii-san –dijo tímidamente.

- Siguen siendo tus favoritos ¿No? tienen suficiente miel así que ni intentes escabullirte con el pretexto de ir por mas –sentenció al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a él.

Hyoga y Shiryu intercambiaron miradas, al mismo tiempo que Shun comenzó a desayunar silenciosamente con desgano y la mirada baja. Ellos sabían del gran respeto, confianza, cariñó y admiración que Shun le tenia a Ikki a pesar del frío comportamiento de este, nunca habían entendido como podían ser hermanos, sus personalidades eran totalmente opuestas, siempre que él lo necesitaba aparecía para después marcharse sin siquiera una despedida; conducta que habían reprobado muchas veces en secreto, no les extraño que después de desayunar Ikki hubiera desaparecido, jamás habían conocido esa faceta amable y preocupada, reservada solo para su hermano.

- ¿Algo que comentar? ¿Rubio, dragoncito? –preguntó con aspereza al percatarse de sus miradas atónitas.

- Este no…este ¿Shiryu que te parece si te ayudo a acabar el crucigrama en el jardín? –esquivó Hyoga.

- ¿Estás loco? Esta cubierto de nieve –reprobó Shiryu, abrazando su propio cuerpo, sin darle importancia al comentario de Ikki.

- Perfecto así me ayudas a hacer un muñeco de nieve –sugirió apresuradamente el cisne, asiéndole un brazo y jalándolo rápidamente hacia exterior, haciendo caso omiso de los reproches de su amigo.

Ikki los observó mientras salían de la casa, le causaba gracia el comportamiento que los demás santos tenían cuando él estaba cerca algo que nunca admitiría ante nadie, salvo quizás su hermano.

- ¿Estas bien Shun? No sueles quedarte callado por tanto tiempo –interrogó el mayor –suelo ser el que te pide cinco minutos de silencio.

- No es nada, onii-san –afirmó con cansancio una vez que se forzó a desayunar.

- ¿En serio? Ototo no te vez muy animado –afirmó Ikki arqueando una ceja.

- Solo…me siento cansado tal como dijo Hyoga –intentando desviar su mirada. Sentía tanta vergüenza de que Ikki pudiera descubrir un rastro de culpa en sus ojos o peor aun la verdad, sabía muy bien que su hermano seria la persona más difícil de engañar.

- ¡Oh Shun! –suspiró lo que ocurre es que te preocupas demasiado. Seiya es fuerte, sabia que lograría vencer esta dificultad; como todas las anteriores, a pesar de todo sigues teniendo un corazón mas grande todos nosotros juntos, no sabes cuanto deseo que de ahora en adelante no vuelvas a sufrir por ese corazón con voluntad de sacrifico.

- Onii-san no digas eso, tal vez…tal vez, no soy ese que todos creen –dijo casi con un hilo de voz Saori tenia razón nadie lo sabia, cada vez que alguien abogaba a esa pureza era muy doloroso para ellos.

- Shun jamás harás que alguien que te conozca piense lo contrario –afirmó Ikki.

- Yo no apostaría eso –murmuró– ¿Cuéntame donde has estado onii-san? –preguntó intentando cambiar el tema y sonriendo sin ganas. Distrayendo su mente de lo que tendría que afrontar después.

* * *

_Por si no lo recuerdas:_

_amai tenshi; dulce angel aunque tambien se traduce como angel inocente cualquiera le queda_

_oyasumi; buenas noches apunto de dormir_

_ohayoo; buenos días _

_oniisan hermano mayor_

_ototo hermano menor _

* * *

Espero te haya agradado este segundo capitulo, espera a que la trama se complique un poco, en el siguiente capitulo: EL REGRESO.

Ojala lo hayas disfrutado leyendo y espero tus comentarios buenos y malos.


	3. EL REGRESO

_Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Kate goddess que siempre me pides otro cap mas, y a Allpheratz por tus bellas palabras, aunque no les guste muxo la pareja les atrae la trama._

* * *

**EL REGRESO **

* * *

Todas la luces de la mansión Kido se habían extinguido; menos una. Donde el ocupante de la habitación al fin decidió separarse de la pared donde por horas había observado atentamente la cama, está parecía reírse de él, lo retaba e intimidaba. Era muy tarde, no tenia que ver el reloj postrado en su mesa de noche, su cuerpo le indicaba que no podía seguir mas despierto –. Ayer fue un día normal, tal vez hoy también –pensó optimista, apagando la luz y deslizándose dentro de las reconfortantes mantas.

_ "Déjate llevar no luches mas… entrégate suavemente, haré que tu dolor desaparezca"_

- ¿Podemos pasar, cierto? –preguntó Hyoga al mismo tiempo que se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación de Shun, seguido por Shiryu –¿Estas dormido? –exclamó sorprendido al ver que su amigo aun estaba acostado –pasan de las nueve.

- Shun, si deseas podemos dejarte descasar más –dijo Shiryu mirando con reproche Hyoga. Ambos estaban arreglados y desayunados.

- ¿Qué, ocurre? –indagó Shun, queriendo desviar la conversación e ignorando el intenso frío que recorría su cuerpo. La experiencia le indicaba que era inútil inspeccionar su cuarto ahí no había nadie mas que ellos tres.

- Decidimos ir con Seiya. Ayer no quisimos abrumarlo bastaba con todos los que fueron a visitarlo. Ikki salió a verlo o eso creemos desde temprano –informó Shiryu.

- Si –afirmó el ruso –junto con Saori, ninguno de los dos estaba cuando despertamos, ¿Entonces que dices? Podemos esperar a que estés listo.

- No quisiera ocasionarles ninguna molestia –refutó Shun a Hyoga. No le entusiasmaba encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño mas que eso quería evitar encontrarse con ella.

- ¿Qué dices? Seguro Seiya se alegrará de vernos a los tres, no se diga más. En una hora en el salón –sentenció Hyoga con el asentimiento de Shiryu.****

Pasadas las once, Hyoga y Shiryu no se ponían de acuerdo en ir caminado o en trasporte publico; cuando Shun les indicó por quinta vez la hora, decidieron tomar un taxi. Hacia tiempo que los tres chicos no se encontraban reunidos sin una pena sobre ellos; así que todo el camino fueron riendo y bromeando –esta juventud –pensó el chofer del auto cuando los dejo en el nosocomio; feliz de alejarse de esos "raros adolescentes" que hablaban de un tal Poseidón, un Hades y un santuario, sin duda nuevos grupos de rock.

- ¿Podemos pasar? –preguntó alegremente Shiryu. Mientras entraba por la puerta de la habitación; sin duda era el más alegre de que su viejo amigo se encontrara bien.

- ¡Claro! Le estaba diciendo a Seika que iría con los doctores para saber cuando podrán darlo de alta –afirmó entusiasmada Saori.

- ¡SHIRYU, AMIGO QUE ALEGRÍA! –exclamó Seiya.

- Y no soy el único –le siguieron Hyoga quien alegre le devolvió el saludo, por su parte Shun se limito a saludar con una débil sonrisa.

- ¡HYOGA! Tanto tiempo sin vernos, aunque me parece poco –murmuró.

- Considerando que la pasaste dormido, seguro te pareció una noche –dijo divertido Shiryu, provocando una carcajada en general.

- ¡SHUN! Sun-rei me dijo cual agotado estabas por cuidarme el otro día, muchas gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Seiya –dijo ignorando una sensación extraña que sentía recorrer su cuerpo. Por un instante le pareció que Saori lo había mirado, desde que despertó Seiya, no habían cruzado ninguna mirada mucho menos hablado –creí que Ikki estaba aquí.

- Estuvo pero decidió salir un rato, ya lo conoces –se adelanto a decir Saori intentando inútilmente que posara su mirada en ella.

- Somos demasiados en el cuarto y sin duda agobiaremos a mi lindo hermanito así que dime: ¿Prefieres que te cuide todo el día o tus amiguitos o ella? –señaló a Saori provocando un sonrojo en el castaño, al mismo tiempo que le revolvía el pelo cariñósamente. En principio la joven parecía reservada, incluso distante pero una vez que había conocido a los santos mostró tal cual era, de carácter burlón y alegre igual a Seiya, incluso mas que él.

- Vamos Seika, no quiero que se aburran de estar todo el día conmigo en este hospital, ¿Saori no dijiste que averiguaras cuando puedo salir de aquí? –preguntó ansioso el castaño en un intento por que nadie prestara atención al comentario de sus hermana –deseo irme ya.

- Iré a ver –dijo dando un respingo dejando de mirar Shun, quién agradeció le quitara la mirada de encima puesto que juraría que Sun-rei los observaba muy detenidamente.

- Bueno, díganme que ha ocurrido en el mundo –inquirió Seiya aliviado una vez que las chicas salieron junto con Saori.

- Déjame ver –dijo dubitativo Hyoga con una mano en el mentón –ha nevado antes de lo usual. Miho tiene dos niños nuevos en el orfanato, ya los conocerás. Tatsumi vino a visitarte varias veces…

- ¡No lo creo! –interrumpió Seiya a Hyoga que cómodamente se había sentado en la cama de Seiya.

- Si además los santos que quedaron en Grecia han estado preguntando por ti –Shiryu mencionó sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

Todos guardaron silencio recordando a sus compañeros dorados, que habían sacrificado sus vidas por la paz y amor en la tierra.

- ¿Tienen algo planeado? –preguntó Shun terminando con el silencio, mientras seguía recargado en la pared de la entrada lo mas alejado del castaño.

- ¿A que te refieres? –devolvió la pregunta Hyoga.

- Bueno…Seiya se esta recuperando. Cada vez que terminaba una batalla intentamos rehacer nuestras vidas. Quiero decir ¿Han pensado que es lo que harán de aquí en adelante? Todo es muy diferente.

Los santos se miraron un incrédulos; era fácil decidir que harían al obtener la paz en el mundo sin embargo tantas veces la paz no habí sido alcanzada del todo, inmersos en tanta felicidad no habían reparado en que seria su futuro.

- Yo estaré el mayor tiempo con mi hermana, me da igual el lugar. Seremos muy felices –pronóstico Seiya entusiasmado.

- Tal vez regrese a Siberia pero eso será hasta que Seiya deje este hospital por su propios medios y este en perfectas condiciones –afirmó Hyoga.

- Los cinco picos han sido mas tiempo mi hogar que Japón pero no puedo pasar por inadvertida la tristeza en los ojos de Sun-rei. Hay tantos recuerdos allá, mi antiguo maestro también fue un padre para ella –suspiró Shiryu –por eso le propuse permanecer aquí un largo tiempo al menos hasta que nuestras heridas hayas sanado.

- ¿Y tú? – le preguntaron al unísono los tres santos a Shun.

- Bueno…aun, no lo decido –mintió. Había una idea que hacia tiempo rondaba por su cabeza y viendo que las cosas se complicarían al permanecer en la mansión; seria mejor esperar un poco además el próximo año estaba cerca.

- Tenemos, excelentes noticias –interrumpió alegremente Seika.

- Adelante, estoy ansioso –sonrió Seiya.

- El doctor nos dijo que podrás salir antes de una semana, siempre y cuando sigas con la rehabilitación en casa. Tendrás que estar en silla de ruedas; ya sabes para que no te lastimes –se apresuró a decir al ver una mueca en su hermano.

- Pero es un gran estorbo. Me sentiré inútil de que todos tengan que llevarme –replicó.

- Seiya ¿Acaso crees que nosotros seremos tu chofer? –preguntó burlesco Shiryu.

- Ya quiero ver lo que dice Ikki –añadió divertido Hyoga.

- Seiya deberás valerte por ti mismo ¿Crees que todos te seguiremos mimando una vez fuera del hospital? –mencionó incomoda Seika.

- Bueno, esperaba un poco de respeto y cariñó ¿Sabes? No todos los días te atraviesan con una espada –dijo al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

- El que bromees con eso, quiere decir que estas bien –aseguró Seika haciéndole una mueca.

- Tranquilos, compraremos una silla eléctrica para que te sientas en perfecta libertad de moverte por toda la mansión. Te quedaras con nosotros junto con Seika –dijo Saori, frenando la divertida pelea –me encargaré yo misma de comprarla.

- ¿Lo ves? Seiya no tienes de que preocuparte. Espera, he oído que esas sillas son ajustadas conforme la estatura de la persona. Creo que no podrás hacerlo, al menos no hoy –aconsejó Sun-rei –sería mejor esperar o sacar una cita para que vengan a ver a Seiya lo que podría ser en una semana más.

- Claro que si se podrá hoy –replicó Shiryu mientras miraba a Shun –tenemos el reemplazo perfecto.

- Es cierto ustedes tienen la misma estatura ¿Cómo puede olvidarlo?… –Añadió Hyoga.

- No sé; tal vez porque he estado dormido unos meses podría ser ¿No? –interrumpió Seiya burlonamente.

- Lo mejor será que acompañes a Saori, para que cuanto antes Seiya se adecue a la silla y pueda salir más pronto –continuó Hyoga.

- Puedes regresar por la tarde –bromeó Seika al Shun que se había mantenido ausente de la conversación se sintió azorado al tener las miradas de todos sobre él, buscó rápidamente un par de ojos que le indicaron que debía asentir.

Saori estaba entusiasmada por fin podría hablar con Shun, le parecían tan lejanos aquellos días donde pensaron eran chicos normales. Ese tiempo cuando un bello y desconocido sentimiento había surgido entre los dos, quería decirle tantas cosas. Con su presencia sintió seguridad, aunque estaban separados por Sun-rei y Seika en el asiento del auto. Saori se desilusionó cuando Shiryu sugirió que las chicas les acompañaran, Saori suspiró resignada después de todo les serviría de distracción, finalmente ellas si tenían esas cosas normales que a ellos les estaban negadas.

- Creía que el más serio era Shiryu, pero ya veo que eres tu Shun, o es que estas pensando que suerte tienes al estar acompañando a estas hermosas señoritas ¿No? Ya sé, temes que tu novia te vea con nosotras y entonces si vas a tener un lio –bromeo Seika.

- Seika, no deberías avergonzarlo así –le riñó Sun-rei.

- Que va Sun–rei acaso no has pensado que es el más lindo de todos, debe tener muchas chicas que desean estar con él –afirmó Seika.

- Ahora que recuerdo…en el torneo si tenía muchas admiradoras –dijo Sunrei poniendo su mano en el mentón.

- ¡Lo ves, lo ves te lo dije! –grito emocionada y agregando murmuró –¡Ahh! Si tuvieras un par de años más –mientras lo miraba lascivamente –. Dime, que se siente ser tan admirado.

- No sé que quiere decir con eso, Seika-san –mencionó intimidado.

- Tan educado ¡Encantador! ¿No te parece? –le preguntó a Sun-rei – ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme así? Dime Seika, quiero saber que se siente salir y ser centro de atención. Que todas las chicas te volteen a ver, que murmuren, que piensas cuando se acercan a ti; si como la vez que fuimos a la cafetería del hospital y esa rubia te dio sin mas su número telefónico si quisieras tu podrías…

- ¡Seika! Eso es irrespetuoso –pugnó Sun-rei.

- Tengo curiosidad –dijo tranquilamente – recuerda que viví muchos años en un pequeño pueblo lleno de ancianos. Los jóvenes solían emigrar en busca de trabajo y educación. Vamos seguro no le molesta.

- No estas segura –afirmó la joven de ascendencia china.

- Hyoga, me dijo que nunca se enoja –aseguró Seika.

- Seguro que no se refería a esa clase de cosas –afirmó Sun-rei.

- Podrían dejar de hablar de mi, como si no estuviera, por favor –interrumpió nerviosamente Shun ante la divertida mirada de Saori.

Era la quinta vez que Seika y Sun-rei se retrasaban viendo escaparates que exhibían ropa, zapatos y maquillaje. La tienda donde vendían las más novedosas sillas estaba dentro de un centro comercial, así que bajo cualquier pretexto o novedad las chicas perdían el tiempo.

- Shiryu tenía razón al invitarlas sabía que se divertirían –dijo Saori mientras las observaba.

- Busquemos la tienda, ellas nos alcanzaran.

- De…acuerdo –suspiró Saori. Entendió por el tono de voz de Shun que había una conversación pendiente que ninguno quería tener.

- Me tranquilizá que Seiya está bien y que se repondrá.

- He pensado que podemos esperar un poco a que se reponga y después deberá enterarse cuanto antes mejor, quiero decir lo que ha pasado con nosotros al igual que el resto –mencionó Saori.

- Quieres decir que mientras él estaba en el hospital tú y yo buscábamos, un pretexto para estar juntos y lo traicionamos –expresó amargamente.

- ¿Insinúas que soy un pretexto? Alguien con quien pasaste el tiempo –Shun palideció –. Ha quedado muy claro lo que siento, él jamás me ha dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos –exclamó dolida por las palabras de su compañero.

- No te engañes, él siente por ti. Hasta Seika se percató de ello, lo sabemos el no decirlo no borra el sentimiento, solo pensamos en nuestra culpa y encontramos una manera de aliviarla, no soy capaz de estar con Seiya y aparentar que nada ha ocurrido –dijo alzando la voz.

- ¿Entonces es mejor callar y seguir a sus espaldas? Por eso debemos hablar con él y decírselo o podemos hacerle más daño –replicó Saori.

- No fue eso lo que dije.

- ¿Qué pretendes? –le preguntó aunque, sabia de sobra la respuesta. ¿Acaso el único coherente era él? ¿Porque no le importaba pensar en los sentimientos de su santo más fiel? ¿Porque esta vez quería ver por ella? ¿Porque la felicidad que recién conoció, le era fácilmente arrebatada? Ella era una luchadora, una diosa no se rendiría fácilmente además había otra cosa que la impulsaba a no apartarse de él –. Deseas que esto termine e intentas que le dé una oportunidad a Seiya, no has cambiado en nada prefieres seguir saliendo lastimado, pero te olvidas que no puedes obligarme, nunca he hecho algo en lo que no confié plenamente –reclamó.

- Conocíamos los riesgos desde el principio; nos dejamos llevar, con el tiempo todo será más fácil, en su estado no debemos darle preocupaciones o peor aún, decepciones –añadió cabizbajo.

- Para ti tal vez sea más difícil. Sabes a lo que me refiero –Shun palideció al escuchar las palabras altivas de Saori ¿Cómo fue que había llegado a conocerlo tan bien? Pensó –. Tengo que reconocer que lo estás haciendo por darle una oportunidad a Seiya sin embargo quieres aliviar tu culpa conmigo, escúchame bien no voy a dejarte solo estés o no de acuerdo –sentenció la joven diosa.

- Ese no es tu camino –Shun la miro con enojo –además podrías tener razón en lo que me dijiste aquella vez…

- Hola chicos con que un momentito a solas ¿ehh? Voy a pensar que se querían deshacer de nosotras –exclamó alegre Seika que se había acercado imprevistamente y colgaba del cuello de Shun al mismo tiempo que los veía muy atenta.

- Shun, tendrás que perdonar los malos modales de Seika, actúa como una niña –disculpó Sun-rei.

- No importa –dijo el peliverde con una forzada sonrisa, mientras trataba de quitarse cortésmente los brazos de Seika. No entendía porque disfrutaba estar haciéndole bromas todo el tiempo.

- Saori ¿Dónde está la famosa tienda? –preguntó curiosa Seika, sin prestar atención al tenso ambiente que existía entre la pareja –entre más rápido la tenga mi ototo, estará caminado en menos de lo que pensamos no desea darte más molestias.

- Lo hago con mucho gusto y lo haría por cualquiera de mis santos –mencionó decidida mirando fijamente a un esquivo Shun.

- Oye explícame bien, te gusta más tu nombre o tengo que decirte Atena como todos ellos –inquirió.

- ¡Seika! –refunfuñó Sun-rei.

- Ahora ¿Qué? no puedo preguntar nada, vamos mujer relájate un poco –añadió exasperada cruzándose de brazos –con tanto enojo te arrugaras muy pronto y dejaras de gustarle a cierto chico –dijo juguetonamente.

- Llámame Saori después de todo somos lo más cercano a una familia. Los chicos son hermanos, pienso que todas las personas relacionadas con ellos pueden permanecer unidas a nosotros si así lo desean –dijo con ternura observando las mejillas encendidas de la china.

- ¡Ahhh! Ya veo porque todos te protegen tanto, eres un encanto pero recuerdo que eras o-diosa de niña ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? –preguntó curiosa.

- ¡SeIKAA! –exclamó Sun-rei a un paso de ahorcarla con sus propias manos ante las miradas de sus acompañantes.

Las semanas pasaban con mucha rapidez, el estado físico de Seiya iba mejorando con ayuda de todos sus amigos que gentilmente se habían ofrecido acompañarlo a sus terapias de rehabilitación física. Los médicos habían dicho que no despertaría del coma, mismos que sentenciaron que quedaría en una silla de ruedas, sin duda ellos desconocían que, por muy leve que fuera la esperanza; Seiya se aferraría a ella trayendo lo imposible a la realidad.

Al poco tiempo de estar en terapia, hizo notables adelantos y lo mejor había sido poder salir del hospital, aunque él hubiera preferido regresar a su antiguo apartamento cerca del mar; pero debido a que Saori fue determinante en que volviera a la mansión y dada la preocupación que esta mostraba por su estado, no pudo rechazar este ofrecimiento.

La residencia Kido se encontraba llena de alegría, sobre todo cuando Miho venia de visita con algunos de los chicos del orfanato que adoraban a Seiya, a ellos les negaron la entrada al hospital. Fue decisión determinante de Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu, ellos deseaban mantenerlos a raya de un mundo desdichado, por lo que cuando se los llegaban a topar por la mansión les hacían gestos desagradables a sus espaldas; sin duda seguían resentidos, porque los habían alejado un centenar de veces del hospital cuando intentaban escabullirse y verlo furtivamente.

A veces no se sabía quién estaba más feliz; si los niños, Seiya o la misma Seika que se había ganado rápidamente el corazón de los niños y siempre armaban gran alboroto. El único que no compartía esta emoción era Tatsumi. Los niños hacían que perdiera la paciencia con gran facilidad y estaban a punto de destrozarle los nervios. El que fuera la mano derecha del difunto Mitsumasa Kido varias veces pensaba en disciplinarlos como hizo con los santos hace años. Curiosamente ocurría que los niños se volvían insoportables cuando Ikki estaba en la mansión, hecho que había pasado desapercibido por Tatsumi o hubiera dejado de tener esos pensamientos antes que enfrentar al Fénix.

* * *

Les dije que se complicaria la trama pero hubieran quedado muchas cosas pendientes que debia aclarar aqui, pero en el siguiente veran: A TRAVÉS DE UN PAR DE OJOS CASTAÑOS.

ya saben envienme sus comentarios para ver si les sigue agradando o no para ver si algo puedo mejorar.


	4. A TRAVÉS DE UN PAR DE OJOS CASTAÑOS

**A TRAVÉS DE UN PAR DE OJOS CASTAÑOS**

* * *

Las nevadas han sido más frecuentes, no me molestaría, pero en este estado no es tan fácil salir. La nieve lo dificulta todo, estoy cansado de que mis compañeros me ayuden ¡Harto! ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que estar en esta maldita silla? No niego que estoy mejorando, todos han puesto su mayor esfuerzo para mi recuperación, mi One-san, mis hermanos de tantas batallas, Miho, Saori y la última semana Marin-san, Shaina-san, Ban, Geki, Jabu, Hichi y Nachi incluso Kiki; esa fue una idea de Saori…

Saori, sin duda ella no es la misma que conocí hace poco mas de siete años, al principio la veía como una tonta niña rica; deseosa de que el mundo se arrojara a sus pies y al regresar de Grecia me pareció que era la misma niña tonta rica pero hambrienta de poder a cargo de la fundación Grad del viejo Mitsumasa Kido. Todos aprendimos a odiar ese apellido, cuan lejos estábamos de imaginar que seria ése mismo el que nos uniría fuertemente al descubrir que somos hermanos, nuestra misión era proteger a esa persona que tanto detestábamos, no decidimos hacerlo en un principio, nos sentíamos unas marionetas y nada más, pero fue la misma Saori quien nos reveló un corazón más grande que el de cualquier ser humano, dispuesta a arriesgar su propia vida para mantener la paz en nuestro amado mundo, es nuestro destino protegerla a ella para completar su misión. Me da la impresión que se siente culpable por que siempre he expuesto mi vida por ella ¿Acaso eso no es mi destino? Todos lo hemos hecho y estamos dispuestos a cumplir nuestra misión. Dejar la vida para que ella siga viviendo, su misión es mas grande que la de cualquiera de nosotros, lo he hecho y lo volvería a hacer. Pero, cada vez que pienso en ella y la posibilidad de que podría dejar este mundo un frío recorre mi cuerpo y hiela mi corazón ¿Qué puede significar esto?

- Lo siento ¿Importunamos? –Seiya había observando largo rato como la nieve afuera se acumulaba en el quicio de la ventana antes de que Shiryu irrumpiera en su habitación.

- ¡No que va! Me aburría –dijo sonriendo el castaño.

- Bien, entonces te enterarás de las noticias –expreso alegremente Hyoga seguido por un disgustado Shun –. Al fin descubrimos que es lo que esta tramando Saori –. Quien la ultima semana había mandado llamar a los santos que quedaban en Grecia, Kiki y a June, además parecía que algo les estaba escondiendo a los chicos que vivían en la mansión.

- ¿En serio? Ha negado que ocurra algo cuando se lo hemos preguntado, fue Seika o ¿Quién se los dijo? Lo sabes Shun –le dijo al ver las miradas divertidas que intercambiaban Hyoga y Shiryu hacia Shun.

- Si, digo no…este par –rezongó molesto cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Ya! No es para tanto te pedimos disculpas, además fue por una buena causa.

- ¡Hyoga! Eso no es pretexto, no es correcto lo que hicieron Shiryu y tú –dijo exasperado.

- Y bien…¿me van a decir que pasa? –inquirió Seiya.

- Bueno, estoy de acuerdo no estuvo del todo bien, eras el único que podía averiguarlo –interfirió Shiryu –el fin justifica los medios.

- No lo niego, fue divertido –sonrió Hyoga.

- Claro, no tuvieron que soportar el enfado de June, no estoy aquí por propia voluntad, decidí darle unos minutos para que se calmara –resopló Shun –es terrible soportar sus reclamos y mas si no tuve nada que ver.

- Supusimos que era el momento oportuno para dejarlos a solas –le guiñó un ojo a Shun trató de decir seriamente Shiryu pero su cara delataba la diversión que le había ocasionado cuando la antigua amiga de Shun los encontró espiándolos detrás de la puerta de una habitación.

- Vamos no es tan serio, si hubiéramos escuchado o visto algo que no debiéramos jamás saldría de nuestras bocas –interfirió Hyoga.

- Es decir que si no se hubieran tropezado y entrado violentamente por la puerta entreabierta, no lo sabría ¿No? –gruño Shun.

- Exacto … no quiero decir …

- Seguirán riñendo o me dirán lo que esta ocurriendo –interrumpió Seiya a Hyoga provocando que sus amigos voltearan a verle, inmersos en su discusión se habían olvidado por completo lo que los motivo a ir a su habitación.

- Si a eso, iba en un par de días será navidad –exclamó Shiryu.

- Si y …–inquirió Seiya en tono neutral.

- Saori desea hacer una fiesta de navidad, casi es un día normal aquí en Japón pero es una gran celebración alrededor del mundo; es por eso que vinieron Marin, Shaina, Ban, Geki, Jabu, Hichi, Nachi, Kiki y June –explico Hyoga.

- Suena divertido ¿Cómo consiguieron saberlo? –preguntó intrigado Seiya. Aunque tenia una ligera idea.

- Gracias a nuestro querido Shun –indicó Hyoga mirándolo inocentemente, él a su vez le lanzo una mirada de reproche –.Nos preguntábamos –dijo señalando a Shiryu y así mismo –que podría estar planeando Saori, por mas que intentamos no lográbamos obtener información, hasta la misma Seika se dio por vencida de preguntarle a Tatsumi, a Ikki realmente no le importa lo que suceda aquí así que sabíamos que no podíamos contar con él, cada vez que nos encontrábamos a Shun insistíamos en que planeaba ella y él nos miraba diciéndonos que lo sabríamos cuando Saori quisiera decirnos además parecía que no se quisiera darse cuenta que aquí pasaba algo raro.

- Así logramos lo que queríamos; intrigar a Shun, hoy lo vimos platicar con June, sin duda ella lo sabría y se lo diría a Shun sin siquiera preguntárselo. Es obvio que no puede negarse a ninguno de sus deseos pero además sabíamos que él jamás revelaría un secreto; no lo puedes evitar eres demasiado fiel –se refirió el dragón al peliverde –así que decidimos obtener un poco de información privilegiada.

- Se le dice espiar Shiryu –murmuró Shun molesto.

- Vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado –exclamó –sin duda lo hacen para levantarme el animo, son buenos amigos, más que eso son mis hermanos –pensó mientras Hyoga y Shiryu le seguían pidiendo disculpas a Shun lo cual pareció funcionar solo un poco –tienen razón Shun lo hicieron por una noble causa, seguro los podrás perdonar.

- Creo –dijo vacilante –será mejor que regrese con June, tal vez logre que no tenga tan mala impresión de ustedes dos, debo decirles que es muy impulsiva y cosas menos importantes suele vengarlas de formas no muy agradables. 

- Bromeas ¿No? –repitieron al unísono el Dragón y el Cisne no muy seguros. 

- No estaba nada contenta al verlos, les recuerdo que ella intento detenerme la vez que fuimos al santuario y soy su amigo –les dijo maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que les enseñaba una cicatriz en la piel de su muñeca dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Crees que lo decía en serio? –le preguntó Hyoga a Shiryu. 

- No lo sé, ahora creo que no fue tan buena idea –comento preocupado.

- ¡Bah! No se inquieten lo dijo porque aun esta molesto con ustedes, además todos sabemos que Shun no suele ser de esos que pueden permanecer enojados –señaló Seiya tratando de calmar a sus amigos –aunque me pareció ver por un momento una mirada sombría en él. Debe ser mi imaginación –dijo para si mismo.

- No lo sé Seiya últimamente ha estado muy extraño, a veces pienso que se parece cada día más a Ikki –replicó Shiryu. 

- Estas bromeando ¿No? conmigo es el de siempre –Seiya enmudeció repentinamente, de todos era el que menos tiempo pasaba en su habitación.

- Vamos chicos les aseguró que no es nada de que preocuparse; son hermanos de sangre pero sus personalidades son opuestas como el día y la noche –finalizó Hyoga tranquilizando al castaño.

¿Que será lo que planea Saori al tener una fiesta? No es algo que haría normalmente, pero si se lo preguntó sin duda meteré en problemas a Shiryu y Hyoga, aunque según me contaron tuvieron suficiente con las muy variadas cosas que les dijo June cuando los encontró muy convenientemente sin Shun. Quien lo diría, no la he tratado una vez acompaño a Shun a mi habitación creo que todos dimos por hecho que al ser su amiga tendría al menos ese carácter amable y comprensivo, ahora entiendo que Shun estuviera molesto no era por él, si no por lo que les podría pasar mejor dicho, por lo que consiguieron. Creo que se ven bien juntos ella parece hacerlo reír; ese chico es una persona tan fuera de lo común su carácter amable y dulce inspira a cualquiera a tenerle mucho cariñó, alguna vez envidie que tuviera a Ikki siempre defendiéndolo de niño, incluso en varias batallas ha arriesgado la vida por su hermano menor, antes me parecía que no tenia madera de ser un santo al no desear lastimar a sus oponentes y no entendía porque Ikki lo defendía. Pensaba que el Fénix sabía que Shun no podía derrotar a sus oponente con sus propios medios, pero ahora estoy convencido que Ikki prefiere mancharse las manos de sangre a que lo haga su hermano. Desea que ese noble corazón no se ensucie con odio, sin duda en varias ocasiones eso es lo que nos ha impulsado a derrotar al enemigo, a pesar de lo que opinen Hyoga y Shiryu son mas parecidos de lo que ellos creen puesto que no existe nadie mas importante para Ikki que su ototo mejor dicho nuestro ototo, incluso Seika le ha tomado un cariñó muy especial, constantemente bromea con él y le demuestra su cariñó físicamente. Mi One-san…curioso fue entérame que siempre estuvo cerca de mi, aunque ella no pudiera recordarlo. Ese es un gran aliciente para dejar esta silla, esta casa, marcharnos y vivir esa relación tan especial de hermanos, me preguntó si esto será en comienzo de la verdadera felicidad, espero que así sea.

Me preguntó si al marcharnos de aquí ¿Volveré a ver a mis compañeros tan a menudo y a Saori? Que es esta extraña sensación de opresión que siento en mi pecho al pensar en ella, será posible que…

- ¿Puedo pasar Seiya? –dijo Shun abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Seiya, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Pasa, sigue nevando.

- Siento mucho que no puedas salir Seiya.

- No es tu culpa –señaló con una sonrisa y no se percato de la mirada de tristeza de su amigo.

- ¿Quieres comenzar?

- Si ¡Claro! no sabes las ganas que tengo de dejar esta silla.

- Entonces, démonos prisa –dijo abatido –Shun creía que no había nada peor que tener que luchar y herir a alguien aunque no lo deseara; al menos eso creía hasta que le tocaba estar a solas con Seiya, tenia que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para que esos pensamientos, ahora más frecuentes no obscurecieran su mente, forzar su corazón para no manifestar ese sentimiento que temía un día saliera de control.

Habían llegado a un cuarto que se había adecuado para que Seiya siguiera rehabilitándose, la habitación estaba repleta de bandas, ligas, colchones, pelotas, un área de marcha con barras paralelas, incluso tenia una alberca que era muy útil para su recuperación también habían algunos aparatos para hacer ejercicio con la esperanza de que en un futuro cercano Seiya pudiera hacer uso de ellos.

- Creo que puedo resistir un poco mas –dijo Seiya alegre de permanecer mucho mas tiempo sin cansarse en las barras paralelas que le ayudaban a caminar; acaba de girarse y dar otra vuelta cuando misteriosamente la barra en que se apoyaba se rompió; partiéndose hacia afuera haciendo que Seiya se precipitara al suelo –Shun que estaba muy cerca de él corrió en su auxilio para que no se lastimara.

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

- Un accidente ¿Te lastimaste? –preguntó Shun mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

- No, no creo.

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntó alarmada Saori entrando intempestivamente seguida de Kiki.

- Kiki acércame la silla de Seiya –apresuró Shun; al momento de ayudar a Seiya la silla había salido disparada hacia la puerta ocasionando un fuerte ruido.

- Si –dijo el niño, Shun colocaba delicadamente a Seiya en la silla cuando Kiki gritó –¡Seiya! estas herido es sangre.

- ¿Qué, donde? No sentí que me hubiera hecho daño, espera –dijo al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la mano en el pantalón –entonces…Shun tu brazo –el peliverde tenia un profundo corte echo por la barra astillada del cual no se había percatado, Seiya se acercó e intento tomar su brazo para ver la gravedad de la herida al hacerlo Shun le proveyó un revés con gran violencia a la mano que había puesto sobre él, ante la mirada atónita de todos –lo siento no deseaba herirte más –dijo contrariado Seiya.

- Seiya lo siento tanto, yo…–titubeó confundido –tratando de reprimir una sensación en su cuerpo que había experimentado justo antes de que Seiya cayera.

- No tengo nada que disculparte fue solo un reflejo –señaló confuso Seiya.

- Kiki, por favor conduce a Seiya a su habitación después dile a Tatsumi que vaya a mi despacho en 10 minutos; tendremos que comprar una barra mas resistente, no te preocupes Seiya, no me perdonaría si volvieras a hacerte daño –dijo dirigiéndose nerviosamente hacia él Saori.

- Si, pero el brazo de Shun…

- Kiki no te preocupes seguro no es tan serio, has lo que te dije –ordenó Saori.

- ¿Shun que sucede? –retó Saori una vez que Kiki había salido con Seiya.

- Yo…–resopló conteniendo su enojo ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera eso por su amigo? Podía sentir el escozor en el brazo pero no por la herida, al ser tocado por Seiya sintió una extraña descarga, no entendía porque al ver su propia sangre sintió surgir en él una sensación que pocas veces había experimentado –Saori, no sé que decir.

- Desde que Seiya regresó buscas cualquier pretexto para no estar en la misma habitación donde este yo o él, además te has hecho acompañar por alguien todo el tiempo –dijo molesta recordando cierta a cierta chica rubia –evitando que me acerque a ti. Esta empeorando no intentes negarlo basta con mirarte cada mañana para saberlo y esto...

- Terminara muy pronto, un par de semanas y todo terminara –previno seriamente encaminándose hacia la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos –no tienes que verlo.

- ¿De que hablas? deja de actuar como Ikki ¡Shun! –gimió Saori

- Somos hermanos, no lo olvides –dijo secamente sin detenerse, ahora parecía entender tan bien a su hermano, se preguntaba si también había pasado por este torbellino de emociones, sin duda le había sido mucho mas fácil de lo que le estaba siendo a él, si tan solo pudiera ser sincero ¿Para que? solo tendría que soportar un par de semanas mas.

¡Rayos! creo que esta vez tendré que pasar el resto de la tarde en mi habitación ¿Me preguntó si Shun estará bien? Fue muy extraño lo que paso, de verdad no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué Saori actuó así, porque se molesto tanto? No fue serio y nadie es culpable.

- ¡Hola! Seiya ¿como va la terapia? –saludo alegre una chica de coletas que entraba en la habitación.

- ¡Miho! No esperaba verte hoy, ha nevado desde el amanecer.

- Por eso decidí venir sola, si sacaba los niños podrían enfermar.

- Seguro –afirmó irónicamente –si los conozco bien en este momento estarán haciendo muñecos y angelitos de nieve ¿no?

- Es probable, mientras crean que no los he visto no pasa nada –dijo traviesamente.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que tus amigos y tú parecen tan normales, encontraste a tu hermana, ha habido muchos meses de calma y parece que todos son felices –suspiró con tristeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Miho que por haber encontrado a mi hermana ¿Ya no seremos más amigos?

- No dije eso –menciono nerviosa, desvió la mirada el castaño había acertado a su principal temor –con el paso del tiempo Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun no se han separado de ti como creí, eso me hace pensar que sus lazos de amistad se han hecho mas fuertes, me hace sentir un poco de envidia ustedes son una familia y yo, sigo sola.

- Miho, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, este o no con mis amigos y hermana, eres una persona importante para mi.

- ¿De verdad?

- Nunca te mentiría en algo así, te lo aseguró –dijo tiernamente.

- ¡Ototo! como te atreves a tener a una mujer a solas en tu habitación eso esta muy mal visto podrían mal interpretarlo –gritó cómicamente Seika que había irrumpido violentamente, mientras hacia ademanes de estar muy decepcionada de él.

- Seika, algún día sabrás para que sirven las puertas –exclamó hastiado Seiya.

- Para entrar ototo, para entrar.

- ¡Hola Miho! ¿Acaso viniste sola? Es extraño verte sin los niños.

- Hola Seika-san.

- Una vez, más repite conmigo ¿Que tienen lo chicos aquí que no captan? S-E-I-K-A solamente; esta semana hay tanta gente en esta mansión, que no se puede tener un rato a solas con nadie, vas a una habitación y alguien esta con alguien, no se diga para cenar es todo un caos casi como en el orfanato ¿No?

- ¡Ah! Y como deseabas tener calma, viniste a mi habitación no porque quisieras verme one-chan –dijo en tono burlón Seiya.

- Bueno es una razón, la otra es que después de escuchar 20 formas diferentes de insultarse entre Hyoga e Ikki cualquiera decide dejarlos solos, además ya saben que con él es mejor no bromear, Shiryu y Sun-rei están bueno, mejor darles un tiempito a solas, tus otros amigos se están divirtiendo de lo lindo con las chicas además fui al cuarto de terapia y no estabas, vaya ¿Qué ocurrió? Tendré que decirle a Shun que tenga mas cuidado cuando este contigo, si logró encontrarlo.

- ¿No esta aquí? –dijo Seiya preocupado.

- Ikki vino a verle, debe ser importante puesto que lo sigue esperando es eso o le gusta insultar al pato digo a Hyoga, lo siento, lo siento se pega.

- Seika podrías hacerme un favor ve con Saori y …

- ¿Me buscabas? –preguntó Saori que entró en ese momento.

- Seika dice que Shun no esta ¿Eso quiere decir que se lastimo de gravedad? –preguntó Seiya preocupado.

- No –titubeó –no era tan serio, debió salir supongo –Saori desvío su mirada de los par de ojos castaños.

- Pero esta nevando –Inquirió Seika.

- Si, pero igual Miho vino a ver a Seiya, así que no es para tanto –dijo tajante Saori –Seiya mañana reparan la barra para que puedas continuar con tus ejercicios y no tengas que aburrirte aquí, los chicos están abajo ¿Porque no te les unes?

Una vez que Seiya les explicó a Seika y Miho lo que había ocurrido durante su terapia se dirigió al salón acompañado por las tres chicas alli encontró a Ban, Geki, Jabu, Hichi, Nachi, y Shiryu frente a un televisor enfrascados en un juego de video de carreras de autos, al parecer por sus expresiones no se les daba muy bien, Kiki, Marin, Shaina, June y Sun-rei sentados en un par de mullidos sillones se preguntaban cuanto tiempo mas podía seguir nevando además de alardear del clima al que estaban acostumbrados y al fondo del salón a Hyoga e ikki insultándose mutuamente.

- Seika tiene razón parece que es algo que disfrutan –pensó mientras los observaba.

- Vaya, Seiya creímos que estabas descansado después de tomar tu terapia –dijo alegre Shaina.

- A veces siento que he descansado demasiado.

- Quien lo diría, si mal no recuerdo cuando entrenabas buscabas cualquier pretexto para dormir y ahora te quejas Seiya –exclamó Marin haciendo estallar una carcajada en general.

- Parece que pronto podrás dejar esa silla no es cierto ¿Seiya? –le preguntó Ikki.

- Es lo que mas ansió ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Seiya sabia perfectamente que no lo reconocería, venia a ver como marchaba su recuperación y se excusaba diciendo que venia a ver a su hermano.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones –dijo ásperamente.

- Chicos tranquilos, amablemente acepto mi invitación a cenar –interrumpió Saori –gracias por venir Ikki –dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa, él se limito a asentir y caminar hacia afuera del salón.

- Siempre lo he dicho, para ser tan joven tiene muy mal genio, si fuera un gramo de adorable de lo que es Shunni seria un encanto –afirmó Seika.

- Cualquiera diría que preferirías tenerlo de hermano Seika –dijo Seiya mordazmente.

- ¡Ay! Claro que no eso seria ilegal –murmuró –además tu eres también adorable –dicho esto comenzó a hacerle toda clase de ridículos cariñós ante al mirada burlona de todos sus compañeros.

- Creo que con eso Seiya se comportara mejor ¿No crees Shiryu? –le preguntó Jabú que había detenido su juego para ver la ridícula escena y podérsela recordar a Seiya cada que pudiera.

Horas mas tarde Seiya observaba la enorme mesa llena de chicos comiendo alegremente, junto a él estaban Seika y Marin, en frente de el su gran amiga Miho; en la cabecera de la mesa estaba Saori quien alegremente hablaba con Sun-rei quien como siempre tenia a su lado Shiryu y este a su vez a Hyoga que finalmente había dejado de discutir con Ikki sentado a un lado de Shun y June esta parecía muy alegre al lado del peliverde, Kiki y Shaina compartían un rico postre y mas allá estaban Ban, Geki, Jabu, Hichi, Nachi, quienes al parecer se sentían un poco incómodos dado la gran cercanía que mantenían los cinco santos de bronce mas fieles a Atena, finalmente para ellos solo era una cena mas, pero no para los chicos del santuario no estaban tan habituados a estar en un grupo tan grande y convivir tan cerca de su adorada Diosa además estaban los extraños motivos de Saori por llamarlos que los inquietaban.

- Saori invitó a cenar a Miho me pareció una gran idea, tiene razón y ahora que están aquí el resto de los chicos es muy parecido a estar en el orfanato, no somos personas normales que puedan tener amigos normales, debe ser algo extraño para alguien común entenderlo, es reconfortante sentir la cercanía de todos ellos, pero sigo preguntándome ¿Porque Saori, decidió tener una fiesta en navidad? Incluso es raro que Ikki haya optado por tener algo de compañía –pensaba Seiya.

- Ototo ¿quieres más croquetas de pulpo? Son tus favoritas –dijo Seika la mismo tiempo que se las ofrecía a Seiya.

- Gracias, Seika creo que no podré comer nada mas.

- Vaya, ahora espero que no engordes con todo lo que has comido –dijo divertida.

- Primero deseas que coma, lo hago me recriminas –exclamó defensivamente Seiya.

- Es que una cosa es comer y otra devorar todo lo que este frente a ti –indicó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Estas insinuando que soy un glotón.

- No mas bien, una aspiradora.

- Chicos –dijo Saori levantándose de su asiento finalizando una vez mas pelea de hermanos –estoy segura que la mayoría se pregunta el porque los he mandado llamar, aunque algunos ya lo averiguaron –dijo mirando seriamente a Hyoga y Shiryu quienes fingieron no haber escuchado e inocentemente miraron hacia el techo –. He decidido hacer una fiesta en navidad, y es mi deseo que todos estén vestidos para la ocasión, gastos que por supuesto asumirá la fundación, tal vez les parezca algo banal o incluso ridículo, pero estoy segura que después de tantos momentos amargos será la mejor manera de seguir uniendo los lazos que existen entre nosotros. Miho si estas de acuerdo me agradaría que pudieras acompañarnos con todos los niños que decidan hacerlo, estoy segura que los hará muy felices, haces una increíble labor proporcionándoles a ellos ese hogar lleno de amor que la mayoría aquí presente no pudo gozar por mucho tiempo además de que has estado al pendiente de la recuperación de Seiya lo cual a nombre de todos te agradezco sinceramente, les reitero a todos los presentes que cualquiera que sea amigo y preocupe por el bienestar de los santos será bien recibido en esta casa –finalizó la chica de hermosa cabellera morada.

Esto si que es nuevo, las chicas decoraron la mansión con adornos navideños ayudadas por casi todos mis compañeros que ya estaban bastante molestos de tenerlos que mover un poco mas a la izquierda o un poco mas hacia la derecha, me alegro de estar en esta silla, ja,ja, ahora todos se están preparando para la famosa fiesta. ¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos tan formales? –se preguntaba a si mismo Seiya pasados unos días después del discurso de Saori, al mismo tiempo que trataba de anudarse la corbata roja que le daba el toque final de su smoking negro.

- ¿Qué pasa ototo, no sabes como hacerlo? Lo haré por ti –lo interrumpió la oportuna Seika que llevaba puesto un vestido verde esmeralda –¡Increíble! Puedes acabar con dioses malvados pero una corbata te vence.

- Seika esto me parece una exageración, ¿No crees? –cuestiono el castaño aflojando un poco el nudo

- Seiya, no es tan difícil ser una persona normal de vez en cuando, si bien no puedes cambiar tu destino al menos pásalo mejor, si no sabes de tristezas jamás sabrás de alegrías ¿Por qué va a ser absurdo que se le dedique a la vida un tiempo para apreciar esas cosa simples que la hacen ser mas bella? Te recuerdo que para ello has peleado no solo la gente común debe disfrutarlo también tú y tus amigos, a quienes les debemos que nuestro mundo haya tenido varias oportunidades, y en todos los casos nadie lo ha sospechado –tiernamente beso la cabeza de su hermano menor.

- No lo había pensado así –susurró algo apenado al no encontrar la verdadera razón de la fiesta.

- Si ya lo note, vámonos abajo hay una gran fiesta –dijo entusiasmada.


	5. CONFESIONES Y DECISIONES

**CONFESIONES Y DECISIONES**

* * *

Cuando los alegres hermanos bajaron, fueron haciendo comentarios acerca de sus amigos, los cuales nunca se habían visto tan formales, las chicas tenían hermosos vestidos de todas tonalidades que contrastaban con la seriedad de los chicos vestidos de negro cuyo único distintivo eran moños, corbatas y fajas de colores.

- Hola, chicos –saludó alegre Seika al grupo –mi ototo ansia hablar con sus amigos y ya que están todos reunidos, me voy –dijo Seika colocando la silla entre los jóvenes antes de alejarse.

- Te ves raro Shiryu –señaló el castaño. El dragón estaba ataviado por un frac negro un tanto brilloso y mantenía el cabello atado, que recordaba a Mu, camisa blanca y moño verde agua.

- Supongo que esta noche nadie lucirá normal –suspiró Shiryu mientras lentamente observaba uno a uno a sus compañeros. Hyoga vestido de negro azuloso con faja y moño azul eléctrico, Ikki de negro con faja y moño en color oro y Shun vestido de color negro totalmente.

- Shun ¿estas, bien? –preguntó señalando Seiya hacia su brazo. No había encontrado la oportunidad de volver a entablar una conversación con él.

- ¿Paso algo? –inquirió Ikki

- Nada onii-san. Gracias Seiya estoy perfectamente –dijo lacónicamente.

Inesperadamente entró al salón Saori del brazo de Tasumi, su vestido straple color lavanda la hacia lucir radiante, al menos eso les pareció a dos pares de ojos que la contemplaban muy detenidamente. La chica invitó a sentarse a la afluencia para iniciar. El banquete consistió en una gran variedad de deliciosos platillos y postres, los chicos del orfanato que nunca habían probado tales delicias y constantemente interrumpían la alegre charla que mantenían los santos con amazonas asombrados. Al terminar la alegre sobremesa, Saori se levantó de su asiento atrayendo la atención de todos.

- Estoy muy agradecida con todos, por hacer su mayor esfuerzo tanto en los preparativos de la cena como en su gentileza de acompañarme este día tan especial. La principal razón para este evento, es que deseo darles un motivo para seguir celebrando la vida. El precio que pagamos por la paz ha sido alto, muchos de sus corazones tienen heridas abiertas y no cerraran a no ser que dejemos entrar en ellos la amistad, el amor y el perdón.

Ambiciono y, felizmente he podido comprobar que; en algunos de ustedes que la amistad ha logrado milagros y la misma se ha hecho intensa y profunda, confió en que los mantendrá unidos para siempre puesto que nos ha dado lecciones de valentía y compañerismo no importando su edad o sexo. Es por ello que deje a voluntad a las amazonas el utilizar sus máscaras. Cuando se necesiten mutuamente sabrán que no están solos, no sé que nos depara el futuro, quiero confiar que no habrá más enemigos que derrotar, pero si eso llegara a ocurrir puedo contar con ustedes. Les doy su libertad para decidir la mejor manera de continuar con su vida. Es el deseo mas profundo de mi corazón que puedan vivir lo mas normal posible, con los problemas propios de nuestra edad para lo cual he destinado un fondo económico que pueden utilizar cuando lo deseen; han tenido una gran carga sobre sus hombros por mucho tiempo, pensé que cumplían esta labor porque su destino así se los había exigido, mas tarde comprobé que de verdad abrazaron ese cargo de corazón. Convirtiéndose en su mayor anhelo, la paz de la tierra ofreciéndoles a ellos –dirigiéndose hacia Miho, Seika, Sun-rei y los niños –una oportunidad de crecer libremente. Por ello que les pido brindemos en nombre de la paz, justicia, la esperanza y por las almas de todos los santos que nos mostraron el camino ofrendando su vida para ello –Saori alzó su copa.

Acto seguido todos excepto los niños se levantaron y alzaron sus copas repitiendo en voz alta las últimas palabras de Saori. En un principio no muchos estaban convencidos de que una reunión formal pudiera elevar el espíritu y fortalecer los lazos de amistad entre estos trece santos; sin embargo sí una persona ajena al santuario hubiera entrado en ese momento, no hubiera encontrado diferencia alguna entre una fiesta de adolescentes y está, en gran medida se debía al espíritu libre de Seika llena de alegría capaz de hacer reír hasta el mismo Shiryu y conseguir que Ikki, del cual estaba al pendiente cada vez que lograba escurrirse de la fiesta, sonriera. Los chicos provenientes del santuario se sentían ya parte del selecto grupo, como solían referirse a los cinco. Kiki también hacia su labor, armando gran alboroto, Seika intentó hacer bailar a los chicos con los ritmos de moda, ayudada en un principio por una tímida Miho, desencadenado que todas las chicas desearan bailar con unos menos tímidos santos.

- Te envidio Seiya, al estar en esa silla –le dijo casi sin aliento Hyoga, al fin Seika lo había dejado ir –¿Seiya me estas escuchando? –preguntó Hyoga

- Si, creí ver…olvídalo –masculló –debe ser un error me pareció ver a Shun bebiendo ¡Imposible! Debe ser que aun no se ha terminado la champaña del brindis –pensó Seiya dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sunrei que bailaba muy animada al lado de Shiryu él cual de haberse enfrentado a Death Mask hubiera estado mas cómodo.

- Ojala te estés divirtiendo, Seiya –exclamó alegremente Saori quien se sentó en un mullido sillón al otro lado de Seiya.

- Vaya quien diría que sabes bailar, es algo que no se ve muy a menudo –expresó asombrado.

- He pensado que a pesar de que hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo siempre hay algo nuevo por conocer ¿No crees? Espero que cuando te recuperes totalmente pueda juzgarte también Seiya –sonrió Saori algo sonrojada.

- Hazme caso, créeme amigo quédate donde estas –señaló exhausto Hyoga desde otro lado.

- Vamos Hyoga, no creo que prefieras una pelea mortal a bailar con Seika –se dirigió la diosa con una sonrisa al ruso.

- Prefiero la pelea –confirmó Hyoga a Seiya una vez que Saori se levantó para servirse una bebida refrescante y al regresar se encontró fugazmente con Shun quien al parecer se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando el grito de Seika los hizo sobresaltarse.

- ¡Muérdago, Muérdago! –gritó Seika emocionada mientras ambos chicos se miraban extrañados convirtiéndose en foco de todos los presentes.

- ¿Y…? –Preguntó indiferente Shun –es solo un adorno.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

- ¿Saber que? –sintiéndose algo ridículo pues creyó que era el único que no entendía.

- Veras…Desde tiempos ancestrales, el muérdago ha sido considerado mágico y sagrado, es un símbolo de paz además trae muy buena suerte; bajo esta planta se declaraban las treguas entre enemigos y las reconciliaciones, se dice que se hacían guirnaldas que adornaban los pórticos de las casas para proteger a sus habitantes de espíritus malignos y evitar las visitas indeseadas. La entrada era el lugar ideal de intercambio de besos con las visitas que llegaban, entonces cada que dos personas del sexo opuesto se encuentran bajo el muérdago deben besarse según la tradición navideña, al parecer está fue costumbre fue heredada por los griegos. Aquella persona que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago en Nochebuena encontrará el amor que busca o conservará el que ya tiene, así que si ambos desean que esto se cumpla pues…

- Bueno es una leyenda ¿No? –inquirió Saori nerviosa.

- Más bien es una costumbre, había oído que los japoneses son muy respetuosos de las tradiciones ¿No? –preguntó incomoda June.

- Bueno si –dijo nervioso –pero de las nuestras costumbres June y está…está no lo es –dijo Shun evitando ver todos las miradas que tenían él y Saori.

- Lo dijo Seika es costumbre griega y nosotros obedecemos a nuestra diosa Griega, vamos no sean tímidos –dijo burlescamente Jabu al mismo tiempo que los acercaba.

- Considero que esto esta fuera de lugar –inquirió Marin, que a pesar de sus palabras estaba atenta a la pareja.

- Vaya momento que eligieron para comenzar a actuar como jóvenes comunes –farfulló Saori con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Vamos niños, no tenemos toda la noche, nos harán pensar que en su vida han besado a nadie –al escuchar el sarcasmo de Seika, Shun y Saori se dirigieron una mirada llena de complicidad y entornaron una fugaz sonrisa.

- De acuerdo –dijo resuelto Shun acallando el revuelo de los presentes. Se acercó a Saori, provocando que se ruborizara aun mas, tomó una de sus manos y la beso para tranquilidad de dos chicas presentes.

- He oído que ese beso debe ser en los labios ¿No? –exclamó Jabu

- Creí que estaba claro –dijo desilusionada Seika –pero siempre podemos espera a que alguien con mejor suerte, se crucé ahí ¿No? –añadió por lo bajo dirigiéndole una mirada a June haciéndola sonrojar ante la seria mirada de Seika.

- De todas formas ¿Quien desearía besar a una niña? Debe de tener tantos bichos –exclamó desdeñosamente Kiki luego de que Shun dejo a Saori bajo el muérdago y se dirigió hasta un mesero donde tomó una copa, para después ir a platicar con June como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Así era? –preguntó Shaina a Marin, luego de que todos volvieran a la normalidad y cuidando no quedar debajo de esa problemática planta.

- Yo que sé, seguro fue un invento de Seika. Debió esperar a que ese par estuviera ahí –dijo mientras miraba a June prendada del brazo de Shun, la rubia forcejeaba con él en un fallido intento de convencérsele de bailar.

- Por lo visto los chicos seguirán divirtiéndose hasta el amanecer, nos veremos mañana. Me retiro –dijo secamente Saori a Seika y Marin luego de contemplar bailar una canción romántica a Shun y June. Saori estaba molesta forzándose a pensar que esta tonta fiesta era lo único que podía hacer por todos los que un día le juraron lealtad y derramaron sangre por protegerla. La paz del mundo era una difícil carga para un puñado de adolescentes, incluyéndola. Saori suspiró al salir del pórtico, deseaba tranquilizar los sentimientos que tenia en su pecho obligándose a no pensar nada relacionado con ellos. Se frotó los desnudos hombros con las manos el contacto con la piel fría la estremeció. Se divirtió contemplando el propio vaho que exhalaba, tras frotarse las manos y soplar su tibio aliento sobre ellas buscando el calor perdido regresó a la casona. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, cuando vio una silueta conocida semioculta en la oscuridad que la esperaba recargada en la pared del pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

- ¿Shun? –interrogó desconcertada.

- Tardaste –reclamó receloso –tenemos algo pendiente entre nosotros –expresó mientras la tomaba violentamente por la cintura con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada descaradamente a su escote.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sonrojada, mientras intentaba soltarse.

- ¿No es obvio? Te extrañe –murmuró a su oído respirando su perfume.

- ¿Si? – lo miro con rencor –¿Porque no te despegaste ni un momento de June? Me evitaste toda la noche –chilló herida alejándolo.

- ¿Celos? –cuestiono arqueando una ceja –estas por encima de ello además, hoy no vine a discutir. Quiero algo mas de ti, algo que es mio –sentenció mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente y deslizaba un dedo por sus labios que bajo hacia su cuello para recorrer el surco entre sus senos hasta llegar a su vientre. La tomó por la estrecha cintura con una mano que comenzó a acariciar su baja espalda, abriéndose paso hasta su delineado trasero acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo deslizándose hacia el inferior del vientre mientras que con la otra con habilidad acariciaba sus pechos, estremeciéndola de placer.

- Shun…esto es comprometedor…alguien podría subir –resopló mordiéndose un labio –has bebido demasiado y… –alejándolo contemplo a Shun a través de la débil luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Su cabello estaba revuelto, se había deshecho del moño de la corbata dejándose la cinta colgando por su cuello, el saco estaba por completo abierto, el color negro resaltaba su nívea piel, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban ardientemente dándole un aspecto salvaje y sexy.

- Lo suficiente –dijo seductoramente acercándose lentamente a sus labios y besándola con gran pasión.

- Shun…detente por favor –susurró Saori intentando apartarlo nuevamente mientras Shun regresaba a las caricias. Saori estaba olvidando su enojo.

- Dime que no me deseas y me iré –dijo mientras la miraba maliciosamente con sus ojos color verde esmeralda, al no existir ninguna repuesta Shun la besó nuevamente y la condujo hacia la habitación en donde ágilmente desprendió su vestido y la empujó sobre la cama y se recostó sobre ella. Sus manos recorrían desesperadamente el delineado cuerpo de Saori. Shun la besaba con pasión se retiro de los labios de la chica para comenzar a besar su cuello con lo que Saori no pudo evitar reprimir un jadeo. Lentamente bajo hasta sus senos acariciándolos, besándolos y mordiéndolos mientras la miraba seductoramente, se deshizo de la única prenda que ocultaba la piel sin dejar de acariciar y besar cada rincón de la pelila. Shun bajo por su vientre besando apasionadamente cada centímetro de la suave piel, depositó un fugaz beso en una zona depilada armoniosamente, arrancando el mas largo jadeó de Saori, complacido por su traviesa acción, beso la cara interna de los muslos de la diosa para subir a besar sus cálidos y suaves labios que lo recibieron con desesperación. Saori deslizo del cuello la cinta del moño que aun traía Shun, ansiosos retiraron el saco arrojandolo a un lado de la cama, cuatro manos ansiosas desabotonaron su camisa para seguir con el resto de su ropa. Saori llenaba de besos y caricias el atlético torso del peliverde arrancando jadeos mas intensos, mientras él se aferraba a parte de su espalda; Saori lentamente bajo por su vientre besando apasionadamente la perfecta anatomía masculina de su amante hasta que él supo que no podrían seguir esperando, la tomó por la axilas para poder acomodarse en ella para dejarse llevar hacia el clímax que repitieron en mas de una ocasión.

Saori no alcanzaba a comprender el comportamiento de Shun, ansiaba preguntarle tanto sin embargo la noche anterior cada vez que había comenzado a cuestionarle acallaba sus preguntas con besos y caricias. Saori nunca había sentido tal desesperación por estar con ella mientras lo observaba se sonrojó al recordar que la noche anterior en varias veces susurró a su oído que era suya y de nadie mas ¿Eran celos lo que lo orilló al ese comportamiento? Habían sido semanas de indiferencia y repentinamente se acercaba de un modo que desconocía. Saori sintió que el chico estaba levantando un muro impenetrable y creía saber la razón, nunca en su vida había deseado estar tan equivocada quería a cualquier precio hacer que aquel joven de corazón puro volviera a ser el mismo del pasado.

- Shun…es cuestión de tiempo. Duerme lo que necesites, debes tener noches sin dormir. Aquí no hay nada que temer –. Pensó Saori –al ver el cuerpo de su amante dormido plácidamente boca abajo sobre su suave cama cubierto de la cintura por una sabana. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y salió de su habitación cerrándola por dentro. Saori no creyó encontrar tanto alboroto cuando bajo al salón, le parecía increíble que se hubieran levantado tan temprano.

- ¿Temprano? –le refutó alegremente Seika cuando entro al salón –dormilona, pasan de las diez. Debes estar agotada.

- ¿Como dices? –cuestionó sonrojada.

- Por lo preparativos. La fiesta de ayer fue la mejor idea que se te pudo ocurrir, algunos son tímidos –dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Shiryu, Ikki y Hyoga que evitaron sus castaños ojos –pero el resto no tiene el menor problema en ser mas relajados.

- Para algunos es mas difícil relacionarse, tú por ejemplo parece que ya conocieras a todos desde siempre –intervino June.

- Sabes, la vida es tan corta que para que andar con formalidad y seriedad aun cuando tengas muchos años y responsabilidades debes de vivir relajadamente. Una vez escuché que para que tomarse tan en serio la vida total, no saldrás vivo de ella. Así que pienso aprovechar al máximo la vida y ahora mas que estoy con mi ototo. Por cierto ¿Donde esta él? –Añadió por lo bajo –. Es trabajo de los hermanos mayores cuidar de los peques ¿Verdad Ikki y el tuyo?

- Lo mismo me preguntaba. Es raro que se levante tarde –dijo seriamente –. Ayer dijo no sentirse bien y se retiró temprano –el corazón de Saori dio un vuelco.

- En eso tiene razón Ikki-san, no recuerdo ni una vez que Shun se haya levantado tarde –afirmó June –. Iré a buscarlo, tal vez enfermo.

- Es mi hermano, no el tuyo –dijo secamente Ikki al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie del sofá.

- ¡Busquémoslos! Tenemos el mismo camino, voy contigo –chilló efusivamente Seika

- Si es por mi, no se molesten. Ya estoy aquí –intervino Seiya quien acompañado por Kiki entraban en el salón

- No te sientas tan afortunado –resopló Ikki.

- ¿Lo ven? Seguro Shun también bajara en cualquier momento, es probable que Seiya lo haya visto ¿No es así? –preguntó Saori tratando de aparentar calma –si tan solo hubiera mirado el reloj, ahora tendré que ingeniármelas para evitar que Ikki o June vayan a la habitación vacía de Shun, y si…¿Él ya ha despertado y alguien lo ve saliendo de mi habitación? –pensaba la dueña de morada cabellera.

- No hemos visto a nadie ¿Verdad Kiki?

- ¿Ehh? ¡Ahh! no –dijo el niño emitiendo un bostezo, era obvio que el mismo Seiya lo había despertado.

- Bueno chicos, que les parece si desayunamos y sirve que lo dejan descansar –exclamó Saori en un intento por desviar las ganas de buscarlo de June e Ikki –son un par de horas de sueño a nadie le hacen mal.

- Es la mejor idea que has tenido Saori, muero de hambre –expresó Seiya.

- Lo extraño es, que no tuvieras hambre –dijo Ikki burlonamente –. Eres una aspiradora.

- Ya me parecía, que no era la única que lo pensaba ototo.

- Seika ¿De que lado estas? –preguntó Seiya cómicamente herido.

- Del tuyo, ototo, del tuyo, pero no se puede negar que eres un glotón ¡A desayunar! –exclamó Seika alegremente dirigiéndose hacia el comedor y para tranquilidad de Saori el resto la siguió.

Si alguien hubiera estado al pendiente de los movimientos de Saori, sin duda le hubiera preguntado porque le había puesto once cucharadas de azúcar a su té o cual era la razón de que no hubiese notado que el pan tostado que tenia en su mano tuviera suficiente mantequilla como para elaborar un pastel. Cada vez que alguien entraba al comedor era un momento sumamente intranquilo tanto como si era o no Shun, tenia que darse prisa, al terminar su dulce desayuno, se puso en pie y comenzó a subir la escalera cuando Seika le grito acompañada de Sunrei e Ikki.

- ¡Saori! ¿Querías escaparte no es cierto? –le preguntó la joven castaña –no lo nieges.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó confusa.

- Que mala memoria tienes, ayer nos dijiste a Sunrei y a mi que tu abuelo guardaba en tu habitación muchas cosas que preferías fueran donadas al orfanato de Miho. Dadas las buenas condiciones en que están, hoy es un día hermoso para entregárselas te ayudaremos a elegirlas incluso Ikki se ofreció a ayudar ¿No es así?

- No. Así no es, ese es su problema –contestó Ikki que comenzaba a subir la escalera.

- Vamos no seas tan cortante tal vez por eso la gente….

- ¡Discúlpala Ikki-san! A veces esta chica habla sin pensar demasiado, espero no sea impertinente –interrumpió Sunrei asiendo por un brazo a Seika.

- Mal de familia –murmuró inaudiblemente el chico de pelo azul mientras las dejaba de lado. Era extraño pero con Seika no podía ser tan cortante y descortés como con el resto, tal vez era el por qué era muy gentil con su hermano. Una actitud que no tenia en absoluto hacia June, aunque tenia que reconocer que en estas semanas que había pasado en la mansión Shun parecía mucho mas animado cuando ella no estaba a su lado lo cual fomentaba su descortesía natural hacia la rubia.

- Pero, no es necesario hacerlo hoy chicas, pueden descansar además no he tenido tiempo de ordenar la habitación y no seria propio que la vieran en ese estado –dijo nerviosa levantando la voz.

- ¿Sabes? Nosotras nunca hemos sido ricas así que el desorden no es problema, estamos acostumbradas a el. Seremos de gran ayuda –dijo Seika subiendo cada vez mas.

- Es cierto Saori, no te preocupes. No es tan grave el entrar a una habitación que solo tiene la cama desarreglada –exclamó tranquilamente Sun-rei –. Y si es por una buena causa tiene menos importancia.

- Chicas, podríamos hacerlo otro día, no deseo molestarlas en serio. Además deben estar cansadas por lo de ayer estoy segura que se divertirán mas relajándose con los chicos –dijo bastante nerviosa Saori.

- ¿De que hablas? Allá abajo esos chicos están jugando vencidas con Marin y Shaina, mientras Kiki anuncia el orden y los marcadores –dijo June con fastidio cuando las alcanzo –. Sea lo que sea les ayudo, con Shun dormido creo que no encajo mucho.

- Nunca es menospreciada ayuda desinteresada –entusiasmada dijo Seika –¿Sabes? Saori me estas haciendo pensar que estas evitando que entremos ¿Acaso ocultas algo? –intrigó Seika.

- No…lo que ocurre es que esta puerta se atora, si es eso –dijo nerviosa –.Tendríamos que llamar a Tatsumi pero le di el día libre, no seria prudente molestarlo, tu sabes…

- ¿Que estas diciendo, Saori? Allá abajo esta repleto de hombres que estarían dispuestos a ayudar –intervino Sun-rei –estoy segura que nadie se negaría.

- Tampoco es como si los necesitáramos, yo puedo ayudar –dijo June acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de Saori.

- June, podrías lastimarte –señalo tímidamente Sun-rei.

- Si–dijo nerviosamente Saori.

- ¿Se sienten bien? –la rubia las miro con extrañeza –. Olvidan ¿Que entreée al lado de Shun? –mencionó la rubia con orgullo.

- No discutan, Ikki seguro nos ayuda –intervino Seika.

- No, él seguro no querrá –exclamó anhelante Saori –no deseo molestarlo.

- Ikki, Ikki ven un momento –suplicó Seika al moreno que apareció de nuevo por el corredor.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con desgano el peliazul.

- Pues veras, esta puerta esta atorada. Saori esta nerviosa porque no quiere que su puerta con diseño francés sufra daños si es abierta violentamente así que no podemos entrar pero es por una buena causa que necesitamos entrar ¿Podrías ayudarnos? –explicó Seika.

Sin decir una palabra Ikki se aproximó a la puerta y fácilmente botó el seguro que Saori puso al salir, abriendo por completo las puertas de su habitación.

- ¡Shun! –gritó June a espaldas de todos.

- Así, que ahí estas –exclamó Ikki.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sorprendido Shun, desde el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras principales, vistiendo ropa deportiva y ocultando ligeramente su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Vengo de buscarte de tu habitación –inquirió Ikki.

- Pues…–dijo percatándose de la cara de alivio de Saori –tenia mucho tiempo sin salir a correr, era una hermosa mañana así que decidí hacerlo, creo que se me paso el tiempo, lo siento onii-san si te preocupe –explicó inocentemente mientras sonreía cálidamente como hacia mucho no lo había visto Saori.

- Pensé que habías enfermado, te llevare a desayunar –sentenció empujándolo por la espalda.

- Espera, iré a ducharme, te veré abajo onii-san

- Este par es encantador –canturreó tiernamente Seika –. Aclarado el misterio, Saori indícanos que es lo que hay que elegir y llevarlo al orfelinato –intervino Seika.

- ¿Donde estabas en realidad? –preguntó Saori –una vez que pudo dejar a las chicas en su habitación sin levantar sospechas, y entrar en la de Shun que parecía estarla esperando sentado en la cama.

- Debí dártelo ayer, según me dijeron tuvieron problemas y hasta hoy estuvo listo, lo siento –dijo Shun incorporándose al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una diminuta caja aterciopelada que contenía una pulsera compuesta por diminutos rulos dorados y pequeñas esferas hechas de una piedra rojiza con manchones y líneas irregulares que variaban desde el café hasta el negro el adorno principal era una piedra circular y plana grabada con símbolos creando la ilusión de observar una flor de cinco pétalos.

- Es hermosa, muchas gracias ¿Es jaspe?

- Nuestra piedra de nacimiento –afirmó –lo siento.

- No importa, no podías evitarlo, es muy bella –dijo admirando la pieza en su muñeca.

- No hablo de eso, he actuado muy mal desde hace tiempo; creí que podía controlarlo solo. Ayer con el paso de la noche, me fue imposible no mirarte y envidar a todos aquellos con los que te divertías y estaban cerca tuyo sin pretender nada mas, jamás desee tanto que fuera diferente. Cuando te volví a ver junto a él, te veías tan feliz que no soporte mas y…bueno ya sabes el resto –dijo sonriendo tímidamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de la chica –me disculpo por mi conducta –Saori sonrió –. Esta clase de sentimientos son completamente ajenos a mi, jamás los había tenido, siento que no soy yo mismo y con lo del otro día, no podré seguir engañándolos por mas tiempo.

- ¿Se los dirás? –preguntó asombrada.

- Si lo hago se preocuparan aun, mas por mi –respondió preocupado –sin duda sospechan algo, al menos por mi conducta.

- Eres muy importante para todos. Si supieras que alguno de nosotros fuera el que estuviera pasando por esto, harías todo por ayudarlo –expresó tiernamente mientras le tomaba la mano –Amai tenshi ¿Lo ves? sigues siendo el mismo aun en estas circunstancias, te preocupas por nosotros.

- Es tu compañía solo así, me siento normal –dijo tomándole la barbilla para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

- Shun, déjame ayudarte, juntos averiguaremos una forma de evitarlo.

- Pero antes, debo hacer algo –finalizo, abrazándola fugazmente.

Seiya trataba de mantenerse en pie con las muletas dando unos cuantos pasos por el salón, tenia un par de días intentando caminar con ayuda de ellas, sus piernas aun estaban algo reacias a andar por si solas, sin duda resultado de tantos meses en cama, pero él no se daba por vencido deseaba volver a caminar, correr y porque ¿No? Bailar, sonrió dulcemente al pensar esto ultimo. Ese día, Miho había traído nuevamente a algunos niños del orfanato quienes corrían alegremente por el patio lleno de nieve; podía observarlos a través de los grandes ventanales, cuando una escena llamo su atención una linda chica de cabellera violeta se acercó a curar la herida de una niña a la que un chico de cabello rojizo había estado molestando y al ir tras él resbalo lastimándose una mano, había tanta calidez en esa escena que Seiya quedo cautivado.

- ¿Será posible, ver a alguien con una nueva luz que antes no tenia? –dijo en voz alta Seiya sin percatarse.

- Me parece que es cuando eres sincero con tu corazón ¿Por qué no vas hacia allá? –señaló tristemente Shun.

- ¿Cómo? Yo…yo no…no hablaba de ella –excusó Seiya sobresaltado y completamente rojo, no había sentido que su amigo se le hubiera acercado.

- ¿Se lo dirás? En el fondo todos lo sabíamos –Afirmó. Esas palabras le sonaban tan huecas a Shun como si no fuera él quien las pronunciara –adiós, Seiya –. Dijo el peliverde, separándose rápidamente haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejarse dominar por la misma sensación que había tenido al ver la herida que se hizo intentando proteger a Seiya, había llegado el momento que tanto temía.

- ¿Shun, puedo pasar? –preguntó por segunda vez June bajo el dintel de la puerta abierta de la habitación, mientras contemplaba a su amigo tirado en la cama con los pies puestos en el suelo y un brazo cruzando su frente.

- Ah, Hola June –dijo con desgano girando la cabeza en dirección de la rubia.

- Shun ¿Estas bien? –Shun la miro y ella comprendió en ese lenguaje secreto de amigos que no tendría que decirlo. Fue hasta su cama y simplemente le dio un cálido abrazo. Paso un largo rato para que se separaran y el chico volvió a adoptar la posición en que lo había encontrado cuando al fin se decidió a hablar –. Quería, quería decirte…–dijo –creí que esto, seria mas fácil –pensó, el corazón de June latía rápidamente y su rostro delataba su emoción.

- Me sorprendió que Saori haya podido contactarte –dijo, como si no hubiera interrumpido a su antigua amiga –al regresar nadie me dio noticias tuyas, todo sucedió muy deprisa y luego con lo de Seiya –resopló, ese nombre le causaba un enorme malestar.

- Fue muy difícil para mi permanecer aquí sin tener noticias tuyas; temí que murieras, cuando sentí que estabas bien y que era el destino que habías elegido, proteger a Atena, decidí marcharme vague mucho tiempo sin rumbo hasta que llegue a Grecia. Deseaba conocer ese enigmático santuario y fue cuando supe lo de Hades, me sentí culpable por no defender también la paz y haberme interpuesto en tu camino, por un deseo egoísta.

- Creo, que ahora se de ese egoísmo ¿A dónde iras?

- Marin esta en busca de su hermano perdido, quiero ayudarle pero antes…quisiera quedarme aquí conti…con ustedes ¿Y tu que harás?

- Es simple, después del shogatsu todos decidieron marcharse excepto Hyoga, Shiryu, Sunrei, Marin-san, Shaina-san, y tú, Kiki quiere estar con los niños del orfanato y yo…–dijo decidido, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia su armario abriendo los cajones sacando una mochila.

- ¿Puedo, acompañarte? ¿Iras con tu hermano? –preguntó esperanzada.

- Lo siento June, quiero estar solo ¿Podría pedirte un favor? Finge, que no sabes nada.

- Shun no entiendo…tú no eres así. Si me lo pides lo haré, antes quiero decirte que yo…–June estaba sonrojada.

- Perdóname, June, solo veo en ti una buena amiga, agradezco mucho tu amistad y todo lo que hiciste por mi mientras estábamos en la isla de Andrómeda –expresó tiernamente al voltearse y quedar frente a su amiga –todo seria mas fácil si pudiera corresponder a tus sentimientos, en verdad lo siento.

- Necesitaba asegurarme, el corazón hace cosas que la razón no alcanza a comprender –dijo reprimiendo la sensación de calidez que empezaba a brotar de sus ojos –no tienes que disculparte, no lo hagas, no lo soportaría, la próxima vez quiero verte a los ojos, alegrarme por ser tu mejor amiga y ser feliz cuando encuentres…

- No digas mas –suplicó, casi con el mismo dolor que sentía la rubia, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba entre sus brazos, en un ultimo abrazo.

Al caer la tarde Saori inicio la búsqueda discreta de Shun, como habían hecho desde que él día de navidad. Esperaba que una vez que las ultimas amazonas se marcharan, lo cual ocurriría repentinamente al día siguiente y dado que Seiya, casi estaba recuperado totalmente podrían enfrentarlo juntos y aun quedaba algo que solo ellos dos tendrían que solucionar, al fin lo encontró en el balcón de una habitación del segundo piso, él tenia la mirada perdida observando como el sol comenzaba a morir.

- Al fin, te encontré –dijo triunfal al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba efusivamente y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, el peliverde se limito abrazarla fuertemente deseando nunca separarse –¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al notar la gran tristeza en su joven santo.

- Él te ama, lo he confirmado, estoy haciendo mal, es mi amigo…mi hermano, no podemos lastimarlo de esta forma, por su bien por el nuestro, el mió, dejémoslo en el pasado. Mas adelante podremos retomar nuestra vida normal, no podemos herirlo, no debemos –resopló liberándose del abrazo –es lo que quiero.

- ¿Acaso, no cuenta lo que siento? Me has alejado antes y no lo seguiré permitiendo, no consentiré que acallemos nuestras conciencias de esta forma –dijo Saori decididamente.

- Esto surgió a su espalda, es traición, no debe saberlo jamás, no deseo herirlo. Hubieras visto como te observaba, como si fueras todo en su vida, si seguimos con esto será desastroso para él.

- ¿Has pensado lo que ocurrirá si nos separamos? Mírame a los ojos y dime que puedes solo ¡CONVÉNCEME! –exigió.

- Sabes que no puedo, me iré –dijo resuelto.

- Dejaste de lado esa idea –chilló.

- Ya no puedo permanecer mas tiempo aquí.

- Pero yo…–Shun la interrumpió al poner su dedo en los labios de ella, toma delicadamente su mano y la pone sobre el pecho del joven.

- ¿Puedes sentirlo? –Saori asintió –¿Recuerdas lo de el día de la barra? ¿Ahora lo entiendes? No, soy solo yo.

- Eso, quiere decir…–sollozó con los ojos húmedos.

- Libérame –suplicó –. Déjame ir, sabes que anhelo esto con todo mi corazón, no resisto mas, si sigo aquí…lo sabes tan bien como yo…no soporto lo que siento, no es lo que debería sentir.

- Con mayor razón no puedo hacerlo, prometí estar contigo pasara lo que pasara –añadió desesperada dejando salir unas lagrimas.

- Precisamente por eso, no deseo hacerte daño.

- Serias incapaz –dijo entrecortadamente.

- No puedo asegurar ya nada, si permanezco aquí estoy seguro que haré algo maligno y jamás podrás verme de nuevo así, no tengo el control, no más, solo déjame ir –dicho esto, la beso tiernamente en su mejilla probando un sabor salado al mismo tiempo le hizo una ultima y cálida caricia en la otra; después, se alejó lentamente bajo la mirada de un par de ojos azul profundo que habían contemplado la escena.

- ¡SHUN! –gritó Ikki a su espalda, una vez que había salido de la mansión Kido y caminaba en dirección del bosque que la rodeaba.

- Onii-san que ocur...–intentó preguntar cuando Ikki lo empujó violentamente contra un gran árbol cercano, recargando su brazo en el cuello de Shun aprisionándolo –Ikki…me…estas lastimando –jadeó casi sin aliento.

- ¿Y… tú? –Preguntó sórdidamente, al percatarse que su hermano bajaba la mirada y entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, murmuró –¿Tienes algo que decir? Mas vale que lo que estoy pensando, no sea verdad –añadió amenazadoramente.

- Yo…–Shun sabia muy bien, no podía desmentir lo que su hermano estaba pensando –no debes, pensar ya nada –dijo con amargura y cabizbajo.

- Quedas advertido –le previno Ikki liberándolo despectivamente alejándose de su hermano y dejándolo sin aliento.

* * *

_El shogatsu es quizás una de las fiestas más importantes del calendario japonés. Se trata de un período de celebraciones que abarca del 1 al 3 de enero y lo del muerdago si es cierta la historia  
_

* * *

Espero te siga gustando, siempre quize que Shun le diera las gracias a June (nuca me ha gustado esa pareja) seguro alguien me odiara por ello, ups, tuve que subir dos capitulos largos porque eran una continuación, espero reviews y no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo UNA VIDA NORMAL


	6. UNA VIDA NORMAL

_Me tomo unas lineas para gradecerles a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer y seguir mi fic_

_Pegasusgirl, espero que en este capitulo si esten muy claras las puntuaciones y no me molesta para nada recibir las criticas, me ayudaran a mejorar si aun tengo fallitas hazmelo saber y tratare de ponerle remedio, kate goddess me halaga que digas que de verdad te concectas con la historia, darkacuario espero no decepcionarte con la trama, Koala muy amable al decir que es un "culebron" me divirtio tu comentario, Allpheratz lo de Ikki te lo debo ya sabes él siempre se desaparece, gracias a Lia por leerlo _

* * *

**UNA VIDA NORMAL**

* * *

Un joven contemplaba la residencia Kido una tarde de julio desde la reja principal que cercaba la lujosa mansión. El delgado chico con corbata en mano, vestido de pantalón gris oscuro y camisa de manga corta blanca había observado la casona durante largo rato hasta que al oír una voz a su espalda lo hizo sobresaltar.

- ¿Te decidirás a pasar o permanecerás toda la tarde ahí? –Dijo un joven rubio alto de ojos azules cuya voz sonaba familiar.

- ¿Hyoga? ¡Creí que estabas en Siberia! –dijo sorprendido el joven.

- Regrese hace dos semanas ¿Cómo has estado, Shun? –preguntó el rubio abrazando a su amigo.

- Bien –exclamó entusiasmado –¿Por qué regresaste?

- Digamos, que me di unas vacaciones, ¿Cómo esta Ikki?

- ¿Ikki? –pronuncio extrañado haciendo caso omiso de la punzada que sintió en la boca del estomago.

- ¡Ahh! –susurró con extrañeza –creímos que se habían ido juntos y que era la razón por la cual dejaste la mansión repentinamente.

- ¡Kido- kun, Kido-kun! –gritaba sin aliento una delgada joven al final de la calle, la chica vestía una falda plisada gris Oxford hasta los muslos y camisa blanca con corbata negra con rayas grises inclinadas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Saiki-chan? –le preguntó el peliverde.

- Es que…dejaste esto –jadeó, entregando un fajo de billetes de colores llamativos –creí que te alcanzaría…si seguía la calle…por, donde te fuiste…al no encontrarte comencé a correr…hasta que te encontré…¿Importuno?

- Saiki–chan, él es mi amigo Hyoga –explicó entusiasmado Shun.

- Hola, un placer Hyoga-san, soy Saiki Manami –dijo haciendo una leve inclinación con el cuerpo.

- Solo, Hyoga.

- ¿Así?

- Soy mitad ruso, esos títulos a mi, no me interesan –explicó.

- ¿Ruso? Eso jamás lo dijiste Kido-kun, de verdad tienes amigos interesantes, espero verte el sábado Hyoga sin falta alguna.

- ¿El sábado? –preguntó confuso.

- ¿Acaso Kido-kun no te lo ha dicho? Tendremos nuestro festival escolar, por eso era importante entregarle los boletos. Bien, me marcho –dijo alegremente la joven que ya había recobrado el aliento, regresando por el camino por el que había venido.

- Así, que Kido-kun ¿Eh? –dijo burlonamente.

- No preguntes.

- ¡Vamos! Entremos –exclamó haciendo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección de la mansión.

- No, sabes tengo deberes y mañana tengo servicio…

- Si eso fuera un obstáculo no habrías venido en primer lugar –añadió astutamente Hyoga.

- Es que…se me olvido Hyoga –se excusó tratando de aparentar normalidad y forcejeando ligeramente para liberarse del brazo por el que lo había tomado su rubio amigo.

- ¿Deseas que cene completamente solo? –dijo mirándolo inocentemente tratando de apelar a la bondad de su amigo –. Mejor vamos a tu casa, tengo una enorme curiosidad de como has vivido estos últimos cinco meses –añadió, cambiando repentinamente de opinión.

Tras caminar largo rato y de que algunas de las chicas que vivían en el mismo edificio intentaron, sin suerte atraer la atención de ambos, Hyoga entró en un pequeño departamento ubicado cerca de la playa en dirección totalmente opuesta al de Seiya, el lugar mantenía una perfecta armonía y tranquilidad.

- No te conocía esos dotes culinarios Shun –expresó una vez que terminaron de cenar.

- Es cosa de la escuela ¿Sabes? –dijo. En su mente resonaban las mismas palabras pronunciadas una fría tarde de invierno hacia ya tanto tiempo que no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- Entonces debemos mandar a Seiya a ella, te has librado de sus experimentos, por suerte vive con su hermana si no, hace mucho que hubiera acabado en el hospital –señaló irónicamente sin darle importancia al rubor de su amigo.

- Eso, quiere decir que esta bien ¿No es así?

- ¿Viven en el mismo país y yo tengo que informar? –dijo mordazmente –. Al irte, comenzaba a caminar con muletas, al poco tiempo las dejo y ahora esta perfectamente, menos cuando su hermana decide salir con Sun-rei y lo deja a merced de la cocina, lo que ha ocurrido casualmente cuando Tatsumi no esta en la mansión y tenemos que someternos a sus raros experimentos, o morir de hambre, aunque creo que no seria mala opción; Shiryu ha intentado hacerlo desistir y cocinar él mismo, por lo cual le estoy profundamente agradecido –dijo aliviado.

- ¿Quieres decir que Shiryu sigue en Japón? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Si y no, se marcharon en febrero y regresaron hace un mes al parecer Sunrei se entristece al estar en los cinco picos; tal vez decidan cambiar de hogar es lo que ha dicho Shiryu y bien ¿Como es tu vida?.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Es obvio que sigues estudiando, debes estar muy ocupado por lo que se no has regresado a la mansión, pero ¿Qué mas? –dijo curioso Hyoga.

- Solo lo que dices.

- Shun, creí que tú mas que cualquiera haría todo por permanecer junto a los otros –afirmó.

- ¿Porque crees eso Hyoga? No es mi deber unirlos, además siempre han tomado caminos diferentes al mió. Creí que era lo mejor continuar con mi vida justo donde la deje al salir del orfanato.

- Lo siento –dijo contrariado por la respuesta de su mas querido amigo –tienes razón, todos teníamos un lugar al cual ir, no pensé que no lo tuvieras, quería creer que estabas con Ikki. Lo cierto es que él no cambiara.

- Al menos, esta vez si tiene una razón para no estar aquí –murmuró tristemente sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó intrigado Hyoga.

- Pues…seguro…seguro sabe que todos estamos bien –añadió nerviosamente y para aparentar calma comenzó a recolectar los platos de la cena.

- Espera, te ayudare.

- No es necesario Hyoga, así esta bien.

- Vamos Shun, respeto que hayas decidido tener esa vida normal que nos dio Saori pero eso no significa que no debas recibir ningún tipo de ayuda –le dijo el rubio mirándolo intensamente con esos ojos azules haciendo pensar a Shun que no solo hablaba de los platos –. Finalmente, esto es algo común –añadió, despejando cualquier temor de su amigo.

- Dijiste tener deberes ¿No? Nos veremos el sábado –señaló Hyoga a Shun una vez que le ayudo a lavar y secar los platos e informó de las cosa simples que habían pasado en la mansión así como las locas ocurrencias de la hermana de Seiya, incluso antes que encontrara la forma inocente de preguntar por la diosa ateniense, este le comunicó como había estado y tomando un puñado de boletos que estaban sobre la mesa se marchó.

La mañana del siguiente sábado, siete chicos esperaban en la puerta principal de la escuela secundaria del distrito. Los tres santos de bronce iban vestidos diferente a sus acostumbradas ropas, Seiya traía puesto unos jeans azules y una playera tipo polo roja sin mangas con gruesas rayas grises a los costados, Hyoga unos jeans obscuros y una playera con cuello redondo azul claro con bordes azul marino, Shiryu vestía jeans azul profundo y una camisa corta sin mangas con motivos chinos, Seika iba ataviada con un vestido beige amplio de tirantes que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, Sun-rei traía puesto un vestido lila de motivos chinos hasta los muslos, Saori vestía una minifalda de mezclilla deslavada y blusa sin manga estampada ceñida a su figura y Kiki simplemente traía un short de mezclilla y una playera blanca con rayas trasversales verdes.

- ¡Hyoga! –gritó una bien formada chica trigueña de cabello lacio hasta los hombros de facciones delicadas con ojos negrovioláceos –me preocupaba que no vinieras, quiero decir por Kido-kun.

- Te presento a otros amigos de Shun. Seiya, Shiryu, Seika, Sun-rei y Saori, ¡Ahh! Y el pequeño es Kiki –dijo señalando a los presentes al mismo tiempo que los presentaba.

- ¿A quien le dices pequeño? –gruño el niño pelirrojo.

- Usualmente, así se les dice a lo enanos como tú –mencionó burlonamente Seiya.

- Los llevare hasta nuestro proyecto –dijo luego de hacer una leve inclinación hacia el grupo y observar como Kiki le hacia gestos burlones a Seiya –. Tomaron la idea de nuestro club de astronomía, casi nadie tienen tiempo de ver las estrellas y no les dan la importancia que debieran ¿Saben? Son muy importantes para ubicarse. El presidente de la clase estaba renuente a hacerlo como proyecto, toda la clase tuvo que convencerlo fue mucho mas fácil cuando nos dimos cuenta del conocimiento de estas por Kido-kun, incluso sabe mas que nuestro mismo presidente de nuestro club, falta una escalera mas y hacia el fondo. Kido-kun ya regrese –anunció.

- Gracias, Saiki-chan y siento mucho haberte dejado esta responsabilidad –dijo inocentemente el peliverde saliendo desde el fondo de su salón de clases, repleto de chicos.

- Basta, sabes tan bien como yo que el presidente no te dejara libre tan fácilmente, seguro te quiere a su lado para que todo marche bien. Iré a distraerlo un rato, aprovecha –le guiño un ojo y se retiró.

- Hola –saludo alegremente.

- Hola –respondieron al unísono iniciando un silencio incomodo.

- Así que…¿Esto es un festival escolar? –indago Kiki con desgano.

- Los de primer año montaron una cafetería, he oído que sus dulces son deliciosos –comento distraídamente Shun al mismo tiempo que le hacia un guiño al niño.

- ¿En serio? Y porque nadie me lo dijo antes –dicho esto el chico desapareció.

- ¿Saben? Yo…–dijo vacilante Shun.

- No tienes que decirnos nada amigo. Hyoga nos explicó –intervino Shiryu al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmada afectuosa –no vamos a permitir que algo tan trivial nos abrume.

- Así es Shun, tarde o temprano alguien debía dar el primer paso, y fuiste tú nos dejaste sorprendidos pero lo entendemos –expresó alegremente Seiya.

- Bueno, ya que han tenido esta larguisisisma platica, te importaría enseñarnos tu proyecto Shunni –exclamó Seika revolviéndole el pelo cariñósamente y haciendo mas ligero el ambiente.

- Tendremos una función dentro de una hora y media, lo cual me dará tiempo de mostrarles la escuela ¿Acaso Saiki-chan, no les entrego el programa?

- No, no lo hice –dijo la trigueña que recién llegaba de nuevo abrazándolo, por la espalda y sonreía –. Y si quieres un buen consejo, desaparece porque el presidente, te esta buscando –susurró al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba por la espalda.

Después de una ida muy apresurada del salón de clases, Shun les mostró las instalaciones y las diversas exposiciones que tenia la escuela, era la primera vez que los chicos tenían una experiencia similar así que la disfrutaron al máximo. Alcanzaron a Kiki quien lo agradeció enormemente puesto que se había terminado ya su dinero. Sun-rei estaba impresionada de que los estudiantes no solo llevaran materias como idiomas, computación, arte, música y matemáticas, sino también tareas domesticas y labores de vida cotidiana a lo que Seika hizo varios chistes acerca de la idea que había sugerido Hyoga de enviar a su hermano a la escuela, decisión que Shiryu apoyó vigorosamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? Saori has estado muy callada –inquirió Sun-rei.

- No, no es nada no te preocupes –contestó esquivando su mirada y observando a Shun, que estaba muy divertido escuchando el calvario de sus amigos a merced de Seiya así como lo que habían estado haciendo durante los últimos meses.

- Ahí esta ¡Ehh! Kido te están buscando –dijeron un par de chicos al lado de las chicas, acto seguido Shun se despidió de sus amigos y los invitó amablemente a ir de nuevo al salón, en 10 minutos.

- Como detesto a ese chico –dijo uno de los muchachos que minutos antes lo había mandado llamar.

- ¿A él? O que siempre este con Saiki-san, muchos dicen que son la pareja ideal. Ha de ser por populares ¿Sabias que? Ella fue la única que recibió algo de él día blanco –le contestó el otro.

- ¿Bromeas?

- Yo mismo lo vi, se lo dio en justo en el descanso cuando el salón estaba vacío, creyeron que nadie los veía, además ¿Sabias que, él vive solo? Eso quiere decir, bueno ya sabes.

- Ahora, lo odio aun mas –refunfuñó.

- ¿Saori, nos vamos? –le preguntó intrigado Hyoga –¿Estas bien?

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Seika, cuando Saori paso junto a Hyoga haciendo caso omiso de la interrogación.

- Creo que, escuchó algo que no le agrado –dijo Hyoga entre resuelto y divertido.

Los chicos se reunieron de nuevo en el salón de clases. Esté estaba completamente oscuro, en el piso se encontraban cinco filas de colchonetas negras, cuando los invitados se recostaban en estas; observaban pequeños puntos azules fluorescentes pegados al techos del salón. La apariencia era igual a la bóveda celeste justo como se percibía en esa época del año, cada constelación y planeta con ayuda de la tecnología estaba resaltado para ser entendido fácilmente, luego de una explicación acerca de la creación y composición del universo así como la fascinación que estas han ejercido sobre el hombre comenzaron a plantear ciertas interrogantes acerca de si en verdad estas interferían en el destino de los humanos y si era posible que fueran guardianes de ellos; al escuchar esto, los santos intercambiaron diversa miradas de complicidad. Una vez terminada la función Shun se despidió de sus amigos, puesto que a partir de ese momento tendrían funciones cada 20 minutos y no podría estar con ellos más tiempo, sin embargo los chicos felices de ver a su amigo, se empeñaron en esperarlo y acompañarlo a su casa, la cuál solo Hyoga conocía. Pasaban de las tres de la tarde cuando los chicos del salón de tercero, al cual pertenecía Shun y Saiki, comenzaron sus labores de limpieza. Saiki solía terminar antes que el resto de sus compañeros en gran parte porque muchos chicos hacían sus labores para atraer su atención, como favor a su amigo les hizo compañía a los invitados de esté.

- Fue muy interesante su exposición –exclamó entusiasmada Sunrei.

- Muchas gracias, a nombre de todos mis compañeros, por lo visto ustedes se conocen hace mucho ¿No?

- Seiya, Shun y yo crecimos en orfanatos diferentes de Japón, conocimos a Hyoga que recién llegaba de Siberia al mismo tiempo hace casi siete años, Seika es hermana de Seiya y yo conocí a Sunrei en China –dijo Shiryu.

- ¿Y como fue que se conocieron?

- Pues…–dudó Seiya.

- Mi abuelo tenia una fundación y los tomo bajo su protección a los chicos –intervino Saori decidida a que no hiciera mas preguntas, mirándola con algo de arrogancia.

- Entonces se puede decir que son hermanos ¿No es así? –preguntó curiosa Saiki.

- Si, algo así –dijo nerviosamente Hyoga.

- Ya veo…Kido-kun no habla mucho de donde vivía antes de venir a la escuela, pero es muy amable y gentil aun con los que no conoce; casi a diario le hacen la ofertas de que ingrese a los clubes deportivos y de artes marciales de la escuela, él siempre los rechaza, solo ingresó a club de astronomía y eso fue después de insistir mucho también se inscribió al de natación donde es muy bueno.

- Eso suena a que lo conoces muy bien –expresó Seika ladinamente.

- Es raro que alguien ingrese en el ultimo trimestre de año, me asignaron para que le enseñara la escuela, así fue como nos conocimos –dijo Saiki algo cohibida –. Kido-kun al llegar a la escuela se volvió muy popular, hubieran visto la cantidad de chocolates que recibió en San Valentín, las chicas quedaron desilusionadas al llegar el día blanco; eso no le agrado a los chicos de los clubes de kendo, natación y baseball entre otros. Un día regresábamos a casa, en el camino nos encontramos a todos los chicos resentidos de los clubes y comenzaron a provocarlo, él se veía tan tranquilo e incluso intentó dialogar serenamente con ellos, el presidente del club de kendo, conocido por su mal temperamento le hizo frente y lo atacó varias veces, Kido-kun logró esquivarlo sin ningún problema. Fue asombroso –dijo impresionada mientras apartaba un mechón de sus ojos –puedo decir que lo esquivó con los ojos cerrados, el chico acorraló a Kido-kun, él siguió intentando hacerlo desistir para que nadie saliera lastimado, entonces por la espalda otro chico lo amenazó con una navaja. Cuando recuerdo eso se me hiela la sangre, que un chico de nuestra edad quiera hacer un daño así a alguien parece increíble. Kido-kun, fácilmente logró desarmarlo, la navaja cayo al suelo, se inclinó para recuperarla y con una mano la destruyo totalmente al mismo tiempo le dijo al dueño de está, que debía ser mas sensato y no anhelar ver sangre; que él ya había tenido suficiente de eso y se marchó dándoles la espalda. Nunca lo he visto tan enojado.

- Así es nuestro amigo evita a toda costa la violencia –dijo con orgullo Shiryu –¿Qué puede ser tan divertido? –le preguntó a Hyoga que tenia un buen rato con una sonrisa picara.

- Algo que vi por la ventana –dijo acercándose a ella.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? –preguntó Seiya aburrido una vez que Shun se les unió, mas tarde cuando estaban en el patio central.

- Y si…vamos con los de primer año –exclamó entusiasmado Kiki.

- ¿Y porque no? –dijo para sorpresa de todos Shiryu.

- ¡Vamos! –añadió el resto dejando a Saori, Hyoga y Shun sentados en una jardinera.

- Debes estar cansado ¿No es cierto? Iré por algo de comer para los tres, por lo visto esos solo desean comer dulces –dijo al ver a los chicos corriendo para alcanzar la mayor cantidad de postres y dulces; sin esperar una respuesta Hyoga, los dejo solos.

- ¿Esta es la vida que anhelabas? –preguntó abruptamente Saori luego de un gran silencio entre los dos.

- "Les doy la libertad de decidir la mejor manera de continuar con sus vidas, es el deseo mas profundo de mi corazón el que puedan vivir lo mas normal posible con los problemas propios de nuestra edad" –Shun repitió las palabras que Saori había pronunciado en la fiesta de navidad –. Te extraño, a pesar de haberme alejado –dijo resuelto sorprendiendo a Saori –en muchas ocasiones he estado en la residencia, aunque no me he decidido a entrar. Pienso en Seiya en la ultima vez que lo vi, te lo ha dicho al fin ¿Verdad?.

- Shun yo…

- No te preocupes, ya no puedo ofrecerte nada…creo que nunca pude, no soy el de antes, manténtente cerca de él ¿Quieres? –resopló cabizbajo.

- Lo haré si puedes decirme que todo acabo y que estas a salvo. Cada noche imagino si estas bien, si al marcharte has vuelto a ser el de siempre –dijo resuelta al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano y lo miraba a los ojos –No es así ¿verdad? Para mi siempre serás el mismo, no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.

Shun no supo que contestar, había días que sentía que su corazón se helaba cada vez mas, y no pudo resistir la calidez de la chica queriendo encerrarla en su cuerpo; solo atinó a abrazarla sin importar quien pudiera verlo, sabia que no era aquel que había sacrificado su vida para proteger a esta diosa que se mostraba mas humana a cada momento tampoco era aquel casi niño de trece años que regresó de la isla Andrómeda. Ahora era un estudiante del ultimo año de secundaria sin mas responsabilidades que aprobar el curso, un chico, que no podía borrar ese sentimiento que a pesar de alejarse de las personas que mas amaba, solo había logrado encerrar esos oscuros pensamientos que aun no lograba evitar, sino al contrario estaba cada vez mas cerca de aceptar esa voz, que le susurraba al oído tentándolo ha:

_"Dejarse llevar sin luchar mas… entregándose suavemente, esperando que su dolor desapareciera "._

* * *

_E__n Japón el año escolar comienza en abril y termina en marzo se divide en 3 trimestres_

_**Festival cultural**_

_Evento en el exponen las cosas que se han hecho en clases de arte, educación técnológica, clubes, tareas domesticas, trabajos de clases de ciencias, ciencias sociales, coros y teatro. Los padres pueden ir y observar, el contenido y la epoca de los eventos varian de acuerdo a la escuela, grado o área_

_**El día blanco**_

_El día blanco es una festividad muy parecida al Día de San Valentín y se celebra el 14 de marzo en Japón. Los chicos que recibieron algo en san valentin y desean agradecer a las chicas que se les obsequiaron algo; es decir devuelven el favor, por lo general, pero no es una regla, cuando les agrada la chica sentimentalmente_

* * *

Deseo les haya agradado este capitulo, se que es un cliché lo del festival escolar, pero es parte de tener vidas normales, ojala no se les haya decepcionado puesto que no hay cosas muy dramaticas, el siguiente veremos como fue cuando conviveron **TRES CHICOS Y UNA DIOSA... **


	7. TRES CHICOS Y UNA DIOSA

**TRES CHICOS Y UNA DIOSA **

* * *

- Hyoga ¿Una vez mas, aquí? –Preguntó desanimado Shiryu desde el marco de la puerta. El chico de cabello negro había buscado a Hyoga por toda la residencia Kido y lo encontró en la habitación vacía de Shun.

- Esto es algo diferente ¿Cierto? –dijo el rubio que permanecía sentado en la cama.

- Les vendrá bien estar juntos, tienen años de no estar solos, no me extraña esta nueva actitud de Shun. Lo he dicho, cada vez se parece mas a Ikki –afirmó el pelinegro mirando hacia la ventana, cruzándose de brazos.

- Estas en un error –refutó Hyoga.

- No puedes negar que los últimos meses, estuvo evasivo, ausente, incluso de muy mal humor, no se desquitó con ninguno de nosotros, como hubiera echo Ikki –. Aclaró al ver la dura mirada que le dedicó Hyoga –. Bastaba con ver esa fría mirada era intimidante, a veces me parecía que no era el mismo amigo que siempre habíamos conocido, escasas veces sonreía además Shun no tenia buen aspecto en general.

- ¿Quieres decir, que te alegras de que se haya ido? No seremos los mismos todo el tiempo, Shiryu –retó Hyoga herido yendo hacia su encuentro.

- No malentiendas –se disculpó negando con la cabeza –. Ese día cuando Seiya despertó, me dio la impresión que Shun estaba determinado a hacer algo que no quiso decir, debe ser incomodo siempre estar en medio.

- ¿Lo dices por mis continuas peleas con el avechucho? –preguntó sarcásticamente Hyoga levantando una ceja.

- En realidad no. Ikki, siempre ha detestado estar en grupo y Shun aunque nunca lo dijo, debe echarlo mucho de menos. Saori nos dijo que podíamos hacer lo más conveniente con nuestras vidas. Casi podría afirmar que fue una idea impulsiva de Ikki y por primera vez, su ototo tuvo una tentadora oferta que no fue fácil rechazar. Seiya estará bien no hay nada que pueda empañar su felicidad, ni la de los hermanos, ni la de nadie mas –finalizó Shiryu dándole al hombro izquierdo de Hyoga una afectuosa palmada, para después salir de la habitación.

- Deseo, que tengas razón –suspiró el rubio. Hyoga recordó brevemente lo que había pasado ese día hacia ya tres semanas, extrañado por la tardanza de su amigo para el desayuno, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tocó varias veces a la puerta, al no obtener repuesta, decidió entrar cuidadosamente el cuarto. Lo encontró como siempre la cama estaba cuidadosamente tendida, la luz del día atravesaba los ventanales y caía exquisitamente sobre la cama, resaltando un sobre blanco que no congeniaba con el orden de esa habitación. Hyoga, examinó nuevamente los pulcros caracteres, queriendo descifrar algo que hubiera pasado por alto, leyó la arrugada hoja por última vez en voz baja…

_Amigos:_

_Es tiempo de seguir nuestros caminos. Deseo logren disfrutar de la paz que ayudaron a preservar sobre esta tierra y puedan continuar con sus vidas con una inmensa felicidad. Agradezco haber compartido esta época juntos, nunca olvidaré los momentos que vivimos lado a lado._

_Shun. _

- Shun…–resopló Hyoga al tiempo que estrujo la carta con desdén.

Desde la partida de Shun, los tres santos y las tres chicas que vivían en la mansión, habían empezado a comportarse como deseaba Saori, como chicos normales. Debido al gran empeño de Seiya para dejar las muletas lo logró a principios de Febrero, nadie que lo conociera partir de entonces, pensaría todo lo que tuvo que padecer a lo largo de los meses pasados, constantemente organizaba juegos para divertir a los chicos del orfanato, lo cual Miho agradecía bastante.

Shiryu y Sunrei estaban dispuestos a dejar Japón y vivir en las apacibles montañas de los cinco antiguos picos, Hyoga se preparaba para regresar a Siberia, pero algo dentro de su corazón que no podía explicar, lo inquietaba constantemente y se hacia mas evidente cuando, Seika hablaba de la mala influencia que había sido Ikki para Shun, aunque aseguraba que debían ser felices. En realidad reprobaba que se hubiera ido sin despedirse de nadie, era eso o tal vez que, no tuvo otra oportunidad de abrazar una vez mas al peliverde, como le señalaba mordazmente Seiya; quien estaba ansioso por ir a vivir a su departamento con su hermana y así iniciar la vida que creía que sus dos amigos ausentes estaban disfrutando.

Saori se estaba convirtiendo en un experta en evitar las insistentes miradas de Seiya y rehuía encontrase a solas con el castaño, además con frecuencia estaba ausente y triste, la chica tenia sensaciones muy diferentes a las que sentía al verlo en coma. A veces la invadía una ola de furia que no era desapercibida por ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión otras veces, casi siempre de noche, la embargaba la soledad, haciéndola derramar silenciosas lagrimas hasta quedarse dormida y otras mas deseaba salir de ahí, tal y como había hecho ese chico que ocupaba todo el día su mente.

La mansión se sentía sola, después de la partida de todos los chicos hacia lo que creían, seria su destino, habían pasado cinco meses en los que Saori se había encargado de todos los asuntos de la fundación Grad algo que ninguno de los herederos legítimos del difunto Mitsumasa Kido deseaba atender y ella con gusto lo realizaba, en gran parte porque la guiaba Tatsumi y otra por que era mas fácil conciliar el sueño si quedaba completamente exhausta, agotando sus ganas de salir y buscar a Shun.

Varias veces se vio tentada a rastrear su cosmo, pero recordaba que había sido él quien le suplicó lo liberara, que lo dejara ir, a pesar de que su corazón le dolía y que su alma no encontrara consuelo respetaba su decisión. Era el precio que se dio por la libertad de caer en el juego del amor aun cuando no le agradaba reconocerlo sabía que en la libertad también vive el amor. A pesar de toda la carga de trabajo que se auto imponía Saori, Seika y Seiya siempre encontraban la manera de estar cerca de ella. Seika organizaba salidas donde misteriosamente recordaba a mitad de ellas, que tenia algo mas importante que atender, provocando que Saori y Seiya pasaran mucho tiempo a solas, situación que comenzaba a incomodar a la joven diosa, quien estaba convencida que una vez que el par de hermanos dejaran la mansión no se vería de nueva cuenta involucrada en tan bochornosas situaciones, siempre salía airosa de tales escenarios y creyó que seria siempre así hasta la ultima desaparición de Seika en la siguiente salida…

- Comienza a hacer mucho calor, el verano ha empezado –aseguró Saori mientras caminaba descalza sobre la arena. Su mano derecha sostenía las sandalias. Seiya la acompañaba rezagado, un sábado por la tarde en la playa.

- ¿Sabes? Es lo que mas me agrada de vivir en este país, las estaciones son muy marcadas –mencionó entusiasmado Seiya.

- Tienes razón, no me había percatado de ello –dijo cabizbaja.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Con la vida que llevas, a veces creo que te exiges demasiado y no estas disfrutando esa segunda oportunidad que la vida nos concedió. Shiryu decidió vivir modestamente en el sitio donde entrenó por tanto tiempo, Hyoga regresó a su país natal, y además están Ikki y Shun de los cuales no tenemos ninguna noticia. Creo que me acostumbre a tenerlos cerca –mencionó poniéndose una mano en el mentón.

- No fue la vida, fuimos nosotros Seiya. Todos contribuimos a tener esa oportunidad ahora todos realizan su vida de la forma mas normal posible. No me olvido de disfrutar la vida, pero también existen muchas personas que necesitan la ayuda de la fundación y no puedo dejar de recaudar fondos para ellos para que tengan acceso a una mejor vida y también ayudar a las personas mas afectadas por estas batallas, tal como Julián Solo hace con su fortuna –explicó. Sus ojos se perdían en el vaivén de la olas.

- Pero él, esta pagando lo que hizo Poseidón, tú sin embargo lo haces de corazón, por eso te admiro –dijo Seiya acortando el espacio que había entre los dos tomándola por los hombros.

- Pues…gracias –articuló nerviosamente Saori desviando su mirada de aquellos ojos castaños.

- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que deseo decirte –el rubor apareció en las mejillas del castaño –desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Seiya, yo…–mencionó dubitativa la joven.

- No es tan fácil –pensó Seiya –Saori, yo solo…quiero…que sepas…

- ¿Sabes? Creo que se esta haciendo algo tarde, es mejor volver. Seika debe estar preocupada –dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad y dándole la espalda dispuesta a marcharse.

- Espera –dijo Seiya, al mismo tiempo que la asía por un brazo –quiero decirte que ocupas una parte muy importante en mi corazón.

- Seiya yo…lo que pasa.

- Si, lo sé –afirmó el castaño decepcionado.

- ¿Cómo? –cuestiono alarmada la joven.

- Sé que no puedo aspirar a mas por tu condición de diosa, no sé si esto sea correcto, si sea un pecado o si los dioses lo condenen, es algo que necesito que sepas tu me…

- ¡Así que ahí están! –Gritó Seika desde el malecón corriendo hacia ellos.

- Aquí nos dejaste –dijo hastiado Seiya.

- Ahh ¿Si?, eso no importa ototo, ¿A que no imaginan quien esta en tu departamento? –Interrogó entusiasmada abrazando a ambos y encaminándolos hacia el malecón.

- Mientras no sea otro cachorro desamparado Seika, ¿A cuantos les has conseguido un hogar? –mencionó desilusionado Seiya, mientras imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado de no ser que su oportuna hermana lo interrumpiera.

- Han sido cinco, o tal vez seis, o siete –aseguró inocentemente mientras contaba con sus dedos –como sea, si piensas que un cachorro desamparado mide 1.72 y pesa como53 kg, de cabello negro muy oscuro y hermosos ojos azules, pues serán ocho, mejor dicho nueve trajo compañía.

- ¡Quieres decir que, Shiryu esta aquí! –exclamó entusiasmado –¿Viene con Hyoga?

- Lo siento, ototo viene con Sunrei –comunicó la pelirroja.

- Espero no te desilusione –dijo Shiryu, a espalda de Seiya.

- Claro, que no –dijo sobresaltado Seiya, mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a su antiguo amigo.

Saori agradeció el regreso de Shiryu y Sun-rei, puesto que le facilitaba el evitar encontrarse a solas con Seiya y su suerte mejoro, cuando dos semanas más tarde arribó Hyoga, los chicos habían permanecido separados tanto tiempo que mantenían entreteniendo a Seiya. Estaba por empezar el mes de julio, Saori sabia que tendría que darle alguna respuesta algún día, solo esperaba que fuera algo que pudiera corresponder a los sentimientos del castaño pero como siempre el caprichoso destino giraría una vez mas complicando las cosas.

- Por lo visto sigue siendo el lugar de reunión o ¿No? –preguntó Seika, entrando al salón principal de la mansión una noche después de acompañar junto con Sunrei a Saori a una subasta de caridad.

- Aquí si podemos comer sin riesgo de terminar en el hospital –aseguró Shiryu.

- Ja…ja, al menos lo intento –dijo con desdén Seiya, cruzando sus brazos.

- A veces, seria mejor que dejaras de hacerlo. Contigo y la comida, el dicho que dice que la practica hace al maestro, no aplica –confirmo Shiryu.

- Creo que él tiene razón ototo –afirmó Seika sentándose cerca de la ventana.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo –dijo conciliadoramente Sunrei, colocándose tras el respaldo de la silla donde encontraba Shiryu.

- ¿No has probado, su comida, cierto? –dijeron Shiryu y Seika al unísono

- ¿Y donde esta Saori y Tatsumi? –preguntó Shiryu

- Tatsumi fue a comprar algunos víveres por encargo de Saori y ella quiso dar un paseo por el jardín –mencionó Sun-rei

- Ocurre algo Hyoga –preguntó Shiryu cuando, intempestivamente entro su amigo en el salón

- No imaginan, a quien me encontré –dijo triunfal mostrando unos boletos de colores.

* * *

Gracias, a Carolina y pegasusgirl por sus reviews, este sera el capitulo mas corto de esta historia, son pequeños detalles que deben ser contados porque el final ya esta cerca, te invito a que leas el siguiente capitulo **ROMPIMIENTO **o lo que es lo mismo el regreso de Ikki, que no tardare en subir, espero sus comentarios **  
**


	8. ROMPIMIENTO

**ROMPIMIENTO**

* * *

En una noche calurosa, Shun caminaba, pesadamente entre los árboles. Era movido por una fuerza interior, miraba a su alrededor como encerrado dentro de su propio cuerpo, algunos gritos resonaban en su cabeza observaba sus manos una y otra vez sentía una mórbida alegría cada vez que lo hacia, un dulce sonido llegó a sus oídos; tal vez el hermoso canto de un ave, entonces sintió que algo le atravesaba el pecho envolviendo su corazón sin posibilidad de volver a latir, se le dificultaba respirar, sintió que sus fuerzas se terminaban ¿Acaso esto es la muerte? –Jadeó con mucha dificultad –una intensa luz lo deslumbraba impidiendo enfocar quien o que la emitía, se debatía entre el fuerte deseo de huir o aproximarse. Se llevó una mano al corazón, la presión en su pecho se incrementaba cada vez que aspiraba, sentía que el aire le faltaba, su vista se nublaba poco a poco, el mareo era insoportable, cayó de rodillas por completo vencido para desmayarse al fin, sobre la hierba húmeda.

- Otra vez –suspiró lacónicamente, al abrir pesadamente los ojos, cruzando un brazo por su frente –seguramente la ventana que ayer deje abierta, se cerró.

Pensó al incorporarse de la cama y percatarse que estaba lloviendo levemente, aun sentía su pecho húmedo por el calor imperante en la habitación, se dirigió hacia el baño y se lavó la cara con agua al incorporarse vio su revuelto pelo, el cual le llegaba debajo de los hombros, creyó que al ingresar a la escuela debería cortarlo, pero la directora jamás había reprobado ese brillante cabello verde esmeralda, al contrario parecía embelesada al verlo. Se fijo detenidamente en su estético cuerpo. Resaltaban sus definidos pectorales deslizó un dedo por uno de ellos, su abdomen dividido en cuatro, atraía tantas miradas cuando iba al club de natación, miradas a veces curiosas otras eran descaradas; pero al fin lo admiraban sin temor, llevaba puesto solo unos slips grises con un pequeño dragón amarrillo estampado en el lado derecho.

Se sabia apuesto, siempre lo había sido, atrajó su atención hacia su delineado brazo izquierdo que tenia una extraña marca similar a un rasguño, este resaltaba dada su piel tan nívea, a pesar de entrenar durante seis años seguidos con temperaturas superiores a los40 ºC, nunca se había bronceado era como si el mismo sol, reconociera su belleza y no se permitiera entrar en ella manteniéndola tan blanca como la nieve, nieve…–Hyoga –pensó en voz alta –sin duda no debe estarla pasando bien, nunca le agrado el calor y menos en verano, cuando el agua apenas toca el suelo y se evapora con gran facilidad –sacudió su cabeza, como si con esto lograra alejar por completo los pensamientos que había tenido al contemplar su reflejo frente al espejo –. Sus pensamientos, los míos para el caso es lo mismo, me estoy acostumbrando –murmuró. Un sonido proveniente de la cocina lo hizo dirigirse hacia ella. Ahora recuerdo, ayer fui directo a la cama, algo debió resbalar –pensó, pero la visión que tuvo al entrar a su cocina completamente desordenada, sucia y con una chica, con su largo cabello acomodado en un coleta, vistiendo solamente una camiseta llena de harina, que reconoció como suya y que sin duda se veía mejor en ella, lo obligaron a olvidar cualquier pensamiento anterior.

- Hola, lo siento ¿Te desperté? Creo que no soy muy buena para esto, al menos no como tú –señaló tristemente, al mismo tiempo que miraba un plato con delgados, irregulares y casi quemados panques.

- Saori ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo cuando pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa.

- Ayer decidí, hacerte compañía como antes ¿Recuerdas? Entre por tu ventana y dormí abrazada a ti –articuló con naturalidad.

- Pero, vivo lejos de la mansión…

- Shun…

- Y si…¿Alguien te hubiera hecho daño, en el camino?...

- Shun…

- Y… ¿Si se dan cuenta que no estas ahí?

- Shun…

- ¿Qué? –exclamó preocupado, deteniéndose en seco, puesto que cada vez que hablaba daba vueltas por la cocina.

- Descuida, Tatsumi es el único que podría notar mi ausencia y dudo que lo hiciera. Para mi es mas importante protegerte –dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y le daba un cálido abrazo.

- No debiste hacerlo –mencionó con ternura, el peliverde.

- Respeté mucho tiempo tus deseos, ahora respeta los míos –exclamó firmemente para después besarlo.

- Saori –jadeó Shun, separándose de ella resistiéndose a las sensaciones que surgían en él –no es correcto, Seiya esta esperando tu respuesta.

- Pienso, darle la única respuesta que tengo y la sabes de sobra –afirmó la diosa –espera, me lo dijiste ayer en tu festival ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Manami…

- ¿Quién? –preguntó confundida y molesta.

- Quiero decir, Saiki-chan, su padre vive cerca de la playa donde vive Seiya, algunas veces cuando regresaba a casa, lograba verlos –dijo tristemente.

- Y ¿Que hacías en su casa? Veo que son grandes amigos –preguntó celosa Saori.

- Bueno, casi todos los días alguien se acercan a ella y le declaraba sus sentimientos, eso es muy común –mencionó, al ver la cara de asombro de Saori –. Los chicos no piensan en nada mas que tener novia, a menudo te enteras de todas las fallidas declaraciones y las pocas que tienen éxito. Los padres de Manami salen mucho por sus trabajos y la dejan sola; eso le ha dejado muchas malas experiencias, algunas veces la han llegado a seguir a su casa, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo y cuando sus padres salen, la acompaño a su casa como una precaución, pero eso me ha traído algunas dificultades, creo que tengo la facilidad para que los chicos acaben aborreciéndome –dijo recordando como siempre los chicos del orfanato se metían con él e Ikki tenia que defenderlo.

- Creo que es inevitable, supongo están celosos de ti.

- ¿Celosos, porque deberían de estarlo? –preguntó confundido.

- Es que…eres muy atractivo –murmuró bajando la mirada.

- ¿Te parece? –preguntó asombrado.

- Si –dijo sonrojada –por eso cualquier chica desearía tenerte a su lado, no solo eso, siempre te preocupas por los demás, y tienes muchas habilidades, en alguna parte escuche que la belleza interna se refleja en la exterior.

- Sabes, tan bien como yo que eso no es del todo cierto, recuerdo a mas de un santo que presumió de gran belleza pero su corazón estaba lleno de maldad.

- Tu eres la excepción, esa joven –arrastró esas palabras –nos dijo acerca del incidente con unos chicos.

- Vaya, creo que les dijo demasiadas cosas, desde ese día nos dejaron en paz a los dos, aunque nos ha traído otro tipo de problemas.

- O tal vez sea que, "ella fue la única que recibió algo el día blanco, justo en el descanso, cuando nadie los veía" –dijo mordazmente Saori.

- Ya veo –dijo Shun, comprendiendo lo que sentía Saori, sonrojándose levemente –¿Ahora lo entiendes? Es muy común enterarse de esas cosas, ella ha sido muy amable conmigo, le di un libro que deseaba tener, como símbolo de nuestra amistad, para mi solo es una amiga –afirmó mirando directo a los ojos de la pelilla, haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla despejando cualquier duda que pudiera tener de los sentimientos que ella le inspiraba.

- Bueno…¿Tienes algo que pueda comer? Muero de hambre y no me atrevo a comer esto –dijo señalando los quemados hot cakes que había intentado hacer.

- Espera –dijo tiernamente para salir de la cocina y regresar minutos después vestido y preparar un desayuno para ambos.

- Ya extrañaba tu forma de cocinar Shun –dijo entusiasmada la joven mientras terminaba una taza de té.

- Muchas gracias, deja eso ahí –señaló al notar Saori intentaba recoger los platos –mas tarde los lavare, ahora te acompañare a la mansión seguramente si sigues aquí, notaran tu ausencia.

- Cualquiera diría que te quieres deshacer de mi –exclamó falsamente dolida la pelilila.

- No es eso, me preocupa que…

- Seiya, sepa que estuve contigo –interrumpió.

- Saori, por favor entiéndeme –suplicó.

- Entiendo perfectamente, he estado cuando me han necesitado y ahora tu me necesitas, mi lugar es contigo, esta vez incluso a costa de ti, voy permanecer a tu lado, recuerda que fuiste tu quien regresó a la mansión.

- No contaba con que Hyoga, hubiera regresado, no debió de verme ese día.

- Paso, porque así debía de ser –expresó tajante.

- Saori…ya lo hemos hablado y sabes tan bie…–Shun no pudo terminar la frase sin previo aviso Saori estaba besándolo con ternura, su mente no alcanzaba recordar otro momento igual.

- Debo creerte que no sentiste lo mismo que yo –susurró seductoramente a su oído luego de un largo rato que duro el beso –solo así prometo olvidarme, de esto que siento por ti.

- No se trata, de lo que siento –articuló, sintiendo que la felicidad inundaba su cuerpo y su corazón latía tan rápido que podría salirse del pecho.

- Si confías con todo el corazón, los milagros suceden –afirmó Saori –¿Que ocurre contigo? Yo estoy dispuesta a desafiar a quien sea con tal de no dejar de sentir esto y tú no deseas hacer más. Simplemente te has rendido antes de luchar, das por hecho que esto es correcto ¿Pero quien puede juzgar lo que este bien o mal para otros? –Interrogó desesperada.

- Lo sabes de sobra –contesto fríamente Shun mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

- Shun…yo no quise…–articuló nerviosamente Saori.

- Es esto, lo que no deseo, esto es…de ninguna manera quiere decir que me haya rendido –dijo algo molesto.

- Lo siento mucho, yo no quería.

- No tiene ninguna importancia, te lo dije aquel día, no soy el mismo, creo entender que la belleza compensa un corazón oscuro, no significa lo que tu has dicho –señalo lacónicamente.

- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Si tuvieras un mal corazón, no te hubieras ido, lo hiciste para evitar un daño mayor, aun a costa de tu propia felicidad te alejaste de todo lo que conocías, de lo que te brindaba seguridad, nadie puede empezar una nueva vida negando su pasado. Ha sido muy difícil sobrellevar esta vida pero los años han pasado y sigues siendo el mismo niño que no temía mostrar sus sentimientos, que no deseaba herir a nadie que prefería salir herido. Posees un gran poder que es alimentado por tu corazón, lograste lo que ningún mortal había concedido antes, expulsar a Hades de tu cuerpo.

- No fui solo yo, me ayudaste a hacerlo a pesar del peligro.

- Y lo volvería a hacer, si fuera necesario –exclamó determinada.

- Quiero que nadie mas sufra por culpa mía.

- ¿Lo olvidaste? Olvidas que yo también lo he pensado, que no deseo que expongan sus vidas por mi, sé en que situación estas, la terrible soledad que conlleva esta responsabilidad y yo no deseo estar mas sola y tampoco tú –dicho esto, Saori se acercó nuevamente hacia Shun y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente.

Él pensaba que esto no debía ser; que su amigo Seiya no merecía esto al escuchar este nombre se estremeció su cuerpo con un odio irracional ¿Por qué debía ser él quien renunciara a esta sensación, por alguien cuyos sentimientos no eran correspondidos? ¿Por qué debía sacrificarse una y otra vez? La cálida emoción de este mágico momento desterró estos pensamientos oscuros, inundándolo de una paz que hacia mucho no sentía, de una felicidad completa que solo tenia que ver con ellos dos. Deseo que nada tuviera que terminar y por primera vez en meses volvió a acariciar la idea que no podría ser tan malo que el mundo tuviera un poco mas de amor. Saori se separó lentamente de él para despojarse lentamente de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, mostrando su estético y curvilíneo cuerpo semidesnudo, soltó seductoramente su cabello atado, miro divertida la expresión de su amado quien se mordía un labio, se le acercó nuevamente dejando que sus manos acariciaran y su boca besara cada rincón de su piel, la mezcla de lejanía, amor y deseo inundaba cada una de sus células impidiéndole pensar correctamente, extasiada por todas estas sensaciones murmuró tres palabras que hicieron que su compañero se detuviera para contemplarla directo a los ojos y asintiera con la cabeza. Se quedaron quietos un rato perdiendo sus miradas el uno en el otro; diestramente Saori comenzó a despojar a Shun de su ropa, había tantas emociones que inundaban sus cuerpos, mas intensas de lo que nunca las habían sentido que dejaron que estas los guiaran una vez mas, para fundir sus cuerpos en mas de una ocasión.

Fue entrada la tarde cuando los chicos decidieron regresar a la mansión, Shun esperaba que Saori terminara de arreglarse después de haberse bañado. Ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento alegres y dispuestos a enfrentar lo que tuviera que venir, al fin juntos parecía que nada podría interponerse en su felicidad, ya había oscurecido cuando llegaron a la mansión Kido, Saori le insistió a Shun para que se quedara a cenar, convenciéndolo con un par de besos apasionados que no pasaron inadvertidos por un chico bronceado. Saori subió a cambiarse, permitiendo que Shun se reuniera en el salón con Hyoga.

- Me alegra verte por aquí –dijo entusiasmado Hyoga al ver a su amigo –espero sea mas seguido.

- ¿Dónde esta Shiryu? –preguntó, sentándose al lado del cisne.

- Salió con Seiya y Sun-rei ¿Sabes Seika y Sun-rei se han hecho buenas amigas? El día de hoy hizo demasiado calor como para moverme de aquí –añadió perezosamente.

- Si, eso mismo pensé esta mañana.

- ¿Qué, cosa? –preguntó curioso.

- Que no debes estarla pasando nada bien, es la época mas calurosa del año, deberías pensar en regresar a Siberia, al menos hasta que sea otoño –sugirió.

- No puedo hacer eso, al menos no por ahora.

- ¿Y porque no?, ¡Oh! Discúlpame Hyoga creo que estoy siendo muy entrometido.

- Shun, no tengo nada que disculparte, veras –suspiró el cisne para luego, mirar sobre su hombro y acercarse al peliverde y murmurarle –hay algo que quiero decirte...

- Veo, que has regresado –interrumpió cáusticamente Ikki. Entrando intempestivamente al salón.

- Hola, Ikki –dijo contrariado Shun, quien sin darse cuenta se había levantado del sillón, ante la mirada atónita de Hyoga.

- Con que…no debes pensar ya nada –expreso molesto el peliazul –nada, es lo que pasó en la entrada de la mansión.

- Ikki, tranquilízate te expli…

- A mi no me dirás que debo o no hacer, soy tu hermano mayor o ¿También "eso" se te olvido? –exclamó secamente Ikki –¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? –le interrogó iracundo acercándose ferozmente a su hermano menor.

Shun lo observaba detenidamente, siempre había sabido como controlar el explosivo carácter de su onii-san, pero esta vez era diferente; no podía decir absolutamente nada que lo calmara porque tenia que enterar primero a Seiya y afrontar las consecuencias que pudiera tener sobre su amistad, y la furiosa mirada de Ikki exigiendo explicaciones no le iba a facilitar la situación.

- ¡Shun! ¡Responde que diablos estabas pensando o ese es el caso! ¿Que no lo estas haciendo? –gritó Ikki Mientras tomó por el cuello a su hermano, empujándolo violentamente hacia la pared y lo miraba fijamente.

- Onii-san…–dijo retraídamente, desviando la mirada.

- onii-san, ni que madres. Te hice una pregunta ¡Contesta! Te lo advertí ese día, creí que lo habías comprendido, que era la razón por la que te habías marchado.

- Ikki, tranquilízate un poco deja que Shun se explique –dijo Hyoga en tono conciliador intentando ponerse en medio de los dos hermanos, sin éxito alguno.

- Tú, no trates de disculparlo –le gritó amenazándolo con la mano que le quedaba libre.

- ¡Basta ikki! –vociferó encolerizado shun –. No tengo porque darte explicación alguna, no mentí al decirte que no era ese que todos se han encargado de idolatrar ¡Ah si, Shun el niño con el alma mas pura de toda la tierra! Incapaz de valerse por si mismo. No es capaz de herir a nadie, la maldad no habita en su corazón ¿Sabes? Nunca pedí tu protección, nunca pedí la de nadie. Hades entro en mi cuerpo porque yo lo deseaba, deseaba, deshacerme de todo esto; acabar con todos de una maldita vez, incluso contigo y contra cualquier pronostico, sorprendiendo a todos, el frío y calculador Ikki, no logró matar a su débil, y llorón hermano menor. La carga de toda tu vida, hermanito…reluciste tu lado mas tierno y noble ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? –dijo irónicamente, luciendo una sonrisa aun mas mordaz –fuiste incapaz de acabar con mi vida, siempre deseaste que fuera mas parecido a ti, mas…mas normal, igual a cualquier chico de nuestra edad, al fin lo he logrado, ¿Acaso, no me felicitarás? –añadió cáusticamente –. No te necesito, ni solicito tu maldita aprobación o tu arrogante compañía, mucho menos tu necia protección, dejame solo de una maldita vez, dejame en paz para siempre, finalmente es lo que siempre haces, apartarte de mi ¡Largate de mi vida!

Dicho esto, se quitó despectivamente la mano de Ikki quién visiblemente sorprendido, no daba crédito a esa extraña mirada que jamás había visto en rostro de su hermano; eso no era posible, no debía ser real lo que acababa de ocurrir. Shun salió rápidamente del salón haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Hyoga.

* * *

_Slips ropa interior masculina de algodón muy ceñida al cuerpo, llega hasta la cadera poco mas largo que un bikini algo así como un mini short _

* * *

Bua, bua esta historia casi llega su fin, ojala la estes disfrutando, y como me gusto eso de los corazones oscuros, pues decidi publicar otra historia q tambien debo actualizar, por si a alguien le interesa, no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo** SOLO NECESITO TU COMPAÑÍA**


	9. SOLO NECESITO TU COMPAÑÍA

_Les agradesco a mis fieles lectores: **Allpheratz, pegasusgirl y Koala**__ que me dejan reviews, capitulo tras capitulo, siento nostalgia de saber que solo habra 2 veces mas que les agradesca, pero no teman(o mejor dicho si), volvere y sigo trabajando en la otra historia que aun no finalizo en segundo cap, no desesperen si la leyeron hace rato (3...)_

* * *

**SOLO NECESITO TU COMPAÑÍA**

* * *

El imponente Fénix nunca había dudado al enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Había desterrando la compasión de su corazón; creció soportando el más duro entrenamiento de los santos de bronce y quizá, de todos los santos al servicio de Atena –¿Cómo logré sobrevivir? –Era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente. Después de que el monte Fuji se derrumbó y sus hermanos habían sido rescatados por el santo dorado Mu de Aries, lo había perdido todo o mejor dicho lo poco que tenia, nunca conoció el amor de un padre, vagamente recordaba a su madre y siendo solo un niño lo dejo solo, por lo tanto Ikki se obligó a madurar rápido al encargarse de su hermano menor, fue así que se aferró a lo único bueno que la vida le había destinado; un ángel de luz al cual durante toda su existencia se había encargado de proteger del mundo.

Ikki enfrentó con valor su primera separación infundiendo en Shun la confianza que ni el mayor sentía en ese momento, creyendo salvarlo de un destino peor para enterarse años después que ese ser que mas amaba en la vida era al que debía odiar aun mas, por compartir una sangre maldita; no era eso solamente él también le recordaba a otro ángel que había conocido dentro del mismo infierno, un ángel de amor. El recuerdo del amor de Ikki hacia Esmeralda, entibiaba su frío corazón pero lejos de darle consuelo parecía provocar un ataque de rabia que alentaba a enfrentar a todos sus enemigos, con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquel amor. Ikki buscaba la muerte y ella le daba la espalda, por eso se encerraba en un mundo de soledad donde nadie pudiera tocar ese dolor evitando que desapareciera; eso creía él, hasta que el corazón compasivo de su hermano lejos de recriminar el intentó de matarlo a su regreso de la isla de la reina muerte, le pidió perdón por todo el daño que él mismo le había ocasionado desde su nacimiento y todo lo que conllevo después. Ikki solía desaparecer y dejarlo solo, no era que no le importara, sino que se había dado cuenta que su ototo no había dejado de ser un niño alegre dispuesto a entregar su alma y corazón por sus amigos, dispuesto a confiar en quien no lo mereciera. Ikki no deseaba sufrir mas por los que amaba, había dejado de creer en la bondad y entrega desinteresada siendo relativamente feliz, pero sabia muy bien que existía una persona de la cual no podía esconderse; esa persona tenia tanto poder sobre él, que con una mirada era capaz de derretir toda barrera creada a su alrededor para protegerse; con una caricia ponía su mundo de cabeza enfrentándose a sus peores demonios y con un cálido abrazo se volvía incapaz de acallar toda voz egoísta de su mente, así que el poderoso Fénix lo único que temía era a estar cerca de su amado hermano.

Y esta vez estaba ahí en medio de la sala de la famosa mansión Kido, recibiendo las palabras mas hirientes que jamás habían llegado hacia sus oídos de la única persona que nunca creyó capaz de emitirlas, Ikki no se explicaba como había cambiado tanto sin que él hubiera podido notarlo. Ahora, era ese pequeño lo expulsaba de su vida exigiéndole se alejara y que nunca mas regresara, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Ikki saliera de su ensimismamiento y encolerizado fuera tras Shun y Hyoga, quienes ya se encontraban en los jardines de la residencia, su ototo siempre había sentido un gran respeto por él y no iba a perdonarle lo que acababa de ocurrir y menos aun, por haber sucedido enfrente de Hyoga.

- ¡Alto ahí, Shun! te ordeno que te detengas –ordenó Ikki.

- Lo deje claro Ikki. No te acerques a mi, pero no me extraña toda tu vida has sido un insensato y terco –mencionó molesto Shun, encarando a su hermano.

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa mocoso insolente? ¡No me retes a que te detenga por la fuerza! –vociferó ferozmente Ikki.

- Y que harás…¿Me golpearas? Como si realmente me importara, no es nada nuevo para mí un golpe mas uno menos –añadió cáusticamente Shun.

- Chicos, este no es el momento deberían hablar con calma, mas tarde, finalmente son hermanos y no deberían…–dijo cuidadosamente Hyoga.

- Este no es asunto tuyo, Hyoga –puntualizó Shun.

- ¿Y...pretendes que me quede cruzado de brazos? Mientras ustedes arruinan una hermandad, sin motivo alguno –dijo Hyoga molesto por primera vez en la noche.

- ¿Ahh, no? Claro que hay motivo pregúntale a este traidor, no me digas ¿El patito no lo sabe, hermanito? Claro hay que ser muy hábil para engañar a todos los que un día confiaron en ti, por eso si te felicito –mencionó mordazmente Ikki.

- Ikki la verdad…

- ¡Hyoga basta! Razonar con este nunca ha sido fácil y yo estoy cansado de hacerlo, me largo –dijo hastiado Shun dándose la vuelta y comenzando a descender hacia la calle.

- Detente ¡Dije que te detuvieras! Acaso ¿No ves en lo que te ha convertido? –amenazó Ikki.

- No intentes culpar a otros, esta ha sido mi decisión y, jamás te atrevas a decir algo mas en contra de ella ¿Te queda claro? –gritó encolerizado Shun encarando nuevamente a su hermano y encendiendo amenazadoramente su cosmo –No pienses que estoy dispuesto a permitir que me ataques tranquilamente.

- Ikki, Shun, si están dispuestos a pelear por esto, tendrán que enfrentarse primero a mi ¿Les queda claro? –amenazó Hyoga encendiendo su cosmo, lo que Shun aprovechó para desaparecer entre los árboles. Hyoga hizo un ademán a Ikki dándole a entender que lo dejara solo, para salir tras el peliverde. Saori había sentido la furia de sus santos, se apresuró a llegar a donde de no ser por Hyoga hubiera ocurrido algo grave, encontrando a Ikki con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

- Ikki ¿Que sucedió? ¿Qué fue todo eso? –interrogó la diosa.

- Nunca te he dado explicaciones, no esperes que eso cambie, además lo sabes de sobra –contesto ásperamente el peliazul, dedicándole una mirada llena de odio para perderse en el bosque en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado los otros dos santos. Pasado un rato Saori se enjugó las lágrimas que silenciosamente había derramado en medio de la oscuridad del bosque y decidida regresó a la mansión.

- ¡Shun, por favor detente. Alto Shun! –gritó el rubio asiéndole por el brazo y poniendo de frente a su amigo, después de seguirlo un largo rato.

- ¡Déjame, tranquilo hyoga! –Bramó sorprendido que su amigo le extendiera la mas grande sonrisa.

- ¡Cielos! Casi me convences –dijo aun mas divertido.

- ¡Te estas volviendo loco! Ahora suéltame o …

- ¿Que? Me vas a decir cosas peores o tal vez pretendas golpeare ¿Dime eso te haría feliz? –dijo acercando su cara hacia el peliverde.

- Hyoga…–suspiró tratando de calmarse.

- Vamos Shun, te he llegado a conocer mejor que tu mismo hermano y se porque has dicho todo eso –afirmó el rubio triunfal.

- No sé de que estas hablando, si no me dejas en paz…–dijo firmemente pero sin pizca de enojo.

- Me vas a golpear ¿No? No dudo que seria un combate a muerte, pero en fin es lo que mas deseas ahora así que…que importa –dijo resuelto.

- Hyoga yo…–resopló.

- Amigo, jamás me gustaría pelear contigo y enojado menos. Ahora ¿Me dirás a que vino todo eso? No trates de evitarlo, te lo dije aquel día dejaste que la tibieza de tu corazón entrara en el mío ¿Puedes mentir a tu propio corazón? –Hyoga miraba esos ojos verdes como si hubiera descubierto a un niño en plena travesura –. Igual a Saori, no veo porque nadie más lo entiende.

- No digas eso –mencionó entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Y no es verdad?

- Hyoga ya lo oíste soy un traidor, un mentiroso, no tengo derecho a permanecer mas tiempo con ustedes además hay algo que descono…

- Así que prefieres ser Ikki ¿No? Alejándonos y alejándote de todos. El mundo debe estar loco, al fin les encuentro un parecido –lo interrumpió –Shun. Saori y tú se unieron en un momento en el cual nadie podía entender que ocurría en sus corazones; encontraron consuelo el uno en el otro. Es cierto, tomaron ventaja de que Seiya no estuviera ahí pero también es verdad que no lo hicieron con el afán de herirlo, hay cosas que suceden solo así y ese era su destino, tenia que pasar.

- Eso no justifica lo que hicimos –mencionó tristemente Shun.

- Es un sentimiento muy noble hacer feliz a Seiya, pero dime ¿Es justo que dos personas estén sufriendo mientras una es feliz? Y estoy seguro que seria feliz por corto tiempo, nadie tiene el derecho de estar con otra persona solo por lastima o agradecimiento, el cariñó es algo que se aprende, pero el amor es único, nadie debe renunciar a él, siempre peleamos por el amor y la justicia, lo que pretenden hacer ustedes esta muy alejado de todo en lo que creemos –señaló al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Quieres decir que tenía que casi morir Seiya para que yo…para que ella? –Su corazón latía tanto parecía que iba a salir de su pecho; en su mente había dicho tantas veces esas palabras, pero nunca las había pronunciado en voz alta, sentía que si lo hacia no podía dar marcha atrás, no podría hacer a un lado esos sentimientos.

Hyoga había notado la lucha de su amigo y por eso siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

- Es una pena que haya tenido que pasar esta desgracia para que sus sentimientos despertaran, en mi opinión seria una desventura que nunca los hubieran experimentado o peor aun, cuando no pudieran hacer nada por estar juntos descubrieran esa conexión tan especial. Nosotros hemos tenido que soportar sufrimientos desde nuestra infancia, deberíamos de haber aprendido esta lección desde hace mucho tiempo, que solo el amor y que esté sea difundo es la clave para tener un mundo lleno de paz y armonía. Al parecer algunos de nosotros han llegado a conocer este tipo de amor e ilusamente creen que al no permitirse sentirlo harán de este mundo mejor.

Shun miraba atentamente a su amigo recién se daba cuenta de que Hyoga lo sabía desde hacia mucho tiempo y eso le había permitido pensar en todo esto.

- ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes? –al fin interrogó Shun.

- Un poco después de que Seiya regresara. Creí que tú y Saori serian los mas felices ya que habían pasado el mayor tiempo cuidándolo sin embargo se veían terriblemente tristes. Pero en los escasos ratos que los vi juntos y sus miradas se encontraban todo a su alrededor cambiaba. Además, cuando fuimos al festival de tu escuela, Saori estaba terriblemente celosa de esa chica Manami, cada vez que nos decía las maravillas de "Kido-kun"¡Ah! Como me divertí –rio el ruso –. Además era mucha suerte que les diera un tiempo a solas ¿No crees? –miro divertido Hyoga a Shun mientras se estiraba inocentemente.

- Lo siento, si te ocasione algún problema; no creí que fueras tan observador –dijo el peliverde cabizbajo.

- ¡Bah! Entrenando en los hielos eternos debes observar muy bien a tu alrededor, no sabes cuando podría haber un derrumbe, o te puede atacar un oso, tenia que prestar atención al mínimo cambio, eso y…un chupetón que te vi –añadió maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué? –gritó alarmado, llevándose inconscientemente la mano al cuello.

- ¡Quien lo diría! El pequeño Shuny ya llegó a segunda base –dijo aun mas divertido Hyoga, poniendo su mano en su mentón.

- ¡Hyoga! Basta –articuló sonrojado por completo.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, deberías ver tu expresión.

- ¿Le dirás todo esto a Ikki? –preguntó Hyoga interrumpiendo el largo silencio formado entre los dos, el par de amigos se habían sentado debajo de unos árboles contemplando la noche estrellada, permitiendo que Shun abriera su corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- No sé que es lo mejor, no tengo idea de que deba hacer, no es nada agradable, no importa hacia donde vaya; no puedo huir, no puedo luchar, además lo conoces seguramente trataría de protegerme y no veo manera de hacerlo, temo que un día me envuelva esa oscuridad –expresó tristemente al tiempo que acercaba sus piernas hacia su pecho y las abrazaba.

- Eso no pasará, Saori y yo no permitiéremos que eso te pase –. Dijo con firmeza.

- Hyoga ¿Cómo pueden pelear con algo que no sé si existe? –interrogó incrédulo Shun.

- Si tu lo sientes, existe –afirmó rotundamente –. Shun, Ikki tiene todo el derecho de saberlo, es tu hermano.

- Estoy seguro, que ahora soy la ultima persona que desea ver –suspiró con tristeza.

- Shun, en tu lugar creo que nadie hubiera reaccionado diferente, no te sientas también culpable; es suficiente con todo el peso que estas llevando –finalizó Hyoga.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente entre los dos hermanos e Ikki pensó que el sitio donde podría recobrar la paz perdida era el cementerio donde estaba sepultada su madre, quizás fuera la ultima vez que lo vería, así que decidió pasar ahí sus ultimas tardes en Tokio.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguirme? –gruñó Ikki sin mirar la figura semioculta de un joven delgado que tosía levemente tras un árbol a espaldas del peliazul –. Pensé que me había deshecho de ti ayer, fue la primera vez en tres semanas que no estuviste acosándome –añadió ásperamente.

- Ikki, necesito hablar contigo –suplicó Shun, tosiendo entrecortadamente.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar "Kido" –replicó en tono frío Ikki, mientras se retiraba de la tumba de su madre pasando a un lado de su hermano.

Shun sintió que algo se congelaba en su interior paralizando todo su cuerpo, cuando reacciono Ikki casi había salido del cementerio, corrió para darle alcance y le asió por un brazo, el dueño del brazo volteó con violencia apunto de golpearlo; Shun no se había equivocado en la reacción que su hermano mayor le tenia guardada; a pesar de ello, no intento defenderse y esperando un fuerte golpe se quedo frente a él pero esté no llegó, tenia delante a Ikki observándolo detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo contemplara en su vida. El Fénix jamás había visto una mirada tan llena de dolor y angustia como la que se reflejaba en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas de su amado hermano.

- ¿Me vas a golpear de una vez Ikki? Para que pueda empezar a hablar –resopló fastidiado Shun.

- Me dijiste que saliera de tu vida, ahora sal de la mía –replicó Ikki amenazándolo nuevamente con su puño.

- Oni…Ikki, si después de esto aun deseas golpearme, hazlo hasta que te canses. Sé que lo merezco o si en realidad quieres apartarme de tu vida, también lo entenderé.

- Te dije, que tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar "Kido"–Shun entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar de nuevo despectivamente como se expresaba su hermano.

- Quiero pedirte, no, mejor dicho necesito que me perdones –dijo sinceramente, mientras se sentaba sobre sus pies, apoyado en sus brazos doblados hacia el suelo e inclino sobre estos su cabeza –. Onii-san necesito que me perdones, nunca quise decir esas cosas, mucho menos herirte, les mentí a todos, traicioné a Seiya, lo intenté te juro que así fue, no lo logré, actué en mi benéfico, no puedo mas, no lo soporte creí que podría solo, ella tenia razón, yo…–no pudo acabar de disculparse, su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco.

- Shun, ¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara? Todos sabíamos acerca de los sentimientos de Seiya –reclamó Ikki, el peliazul se había sentado cruzado de piernas al mismo tiempo que levantaba con su mano la cara de Shun.

- ¿Crees que no lo pensé muchas veces? ¿Acaso crees que no intente alejarme mil y una veces, sin lograrlo? Y todo se vuelve mas complicado cuando…cuando –gimió mientras torcía nerviosamente sus manos, Shun temía que su corazón fuera a salir de su pecho, la angustia se apodero de su cuerpo –¡Diablos! había sido tan fácil confiárselo a Hyoga entonces ¿Porque ahora, prefiero seguir callando? Había tomado esta decisión hacia ya tiempo, tal vez Ikki lo entienda, después de todo él también ha conocido el infierno –pensaba confusamente.

- Shun, ¿Que ocurre? –Ikki miraba muy preocupado a su hermano, parecía muy trastornado. Intentó tocarlo, pero Shun se había puesto en pie y daba vueltas de un lado a otro buscando como continuar.

- Shun, has el favor de tranquilizarte ¿Quieres? Admito que tú y Saori hicieron mal –dijo Ikki tratando de serenar a su hermano, esté al escuchar a su hermano volteo a verlo extrañado.

- Es cierto, él cree que solo es eso –. Pensó –. No se como explicarlo; es como si algo malvado estuviera dentro de mi, como si alguien guiara mi camino, a veces es como si escuchara los pensamientos de alguien mas, pero son míos –resopló al fin.

- Shun…–Ikki preguntaba si su hermano había perdido la razón –¿Alguien como Hades?

- Lo he pensado, es diferente él controlaba mi cuerpo; ahora soy yo quien quiere hacer estas cosas al menos por un momento, me doy cuenta que las hago. Al despertar en el hospital cuando lo derrotamos sentí algo muy extraño una especie de angustia; comencé a recordar cosas que antes no podía, a ti cuando te aferraste a mi para que Pandora no me llevara con ella, el sufrimiento que te ocasione por hacerte cargo de mi, cuando fuiste a la isla de la reina muerte en mi lugar y tantas cosas que sufriste allá por mi culpa, mi cabeza se comenzó a llenar de una infinita tristeza y culpa, sabia bien que nada había tenido que ver con las heridas de Seiya; pero también sabia que si me hubieras dejado cumplir con mi destino, lo mas probable es que no hubiera sobrevivido y así Hades nunca hubiera tenido un cuerpo para esta era. A veces esto surgía cuando estaba en el hospital cuidando de él. Sabía que no debía estar cerca pero deseaba estar en su habitación, viéndole tan indefenso día tras día. Algo que no puedo controlar surgía dentro de mi y temía…es decir temo que un día me lleve a hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme –murmuró asustado.

- ¿Entonces, es por eso que decidiste irte de la mansión?

- Cuando estaba con Hyoga o contigo todo parecía normal, ese sentimiento surgía cuando veía a Seiya y a Shiryu, es como si la mitad de mi deseara que fueran felices y la otra…–Shun se detuvo temía pronunciar en voz alta ese sentimiento que había descifrado, ese sentimiento nuevo que se apoderaba de él –no –. Dijo al fin, veía como afectaban estas palabras a su hermano y lo hacia sentirse aun peor. Ikki al fin había encontrado algo contra lo que no podría proteger a su hermano –estos sentimientos los conoce Saori, no se porque, solo ocurrió; un día comenzamos ha hablarlo descubrí que reaccionábamos igual a algunas situaciones. Antes de despertar Seiya creí que junto a ella podría ahuyentar estas extrañas sensaciones, pero Seiya recobro la conciencia; creímos que lo que nos había unido era solo una tristeza, sabíamos que no éramos culpables de su estado. Solo sentíamos y nadie mas era capaz de entenderlo. Nos convencimos de esto y nos separamos; al menos lo intentamos –suspiró con tristeza –no podíamos hacerle daño. Cuando estaba con ella era como si todos estos sentimientos y pensamientos se alejaran, me sentía normal, esto hizo nacer un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, los dos sabíamos que existía, no –corrigió –. Sabemos que existe ¿Sabes, que es curioso? Nunca lo hemos dicho, pero sabemos que si se convierte en palabras esta vez no habrá marcha atrás y definitivamente, alguien saldrá lastimado.

Ikki estaba totalmente conmovido por el dolor que su hermano había estado ocultando, y en parte había sido responsable de alejar a la única persona que le daba alguna paz. Ikki entendió que al fin que no podía proteger a su hermano, que todo lo que él necesitaba era sentirlo cerca y haciendo algo inusitado se acercó lentamente a su frente y la beso.

- Shun, es por esto que tu…–exclamó exaltado, su hermano ardía en fiebre –te llevare a casa.

- No es nada, onii-san tenia que hablar contigo, Hyoga me dijo que planeabas irte pronto, te agrada estar solo, pero estas dos semanas me pareció lo contrario –dijo divertido intentando incorporarse con dificultad.

- Ese maldito pato, cuando lo vea –bufó mientras ponía el brazo de su hermano alrededor de su cuello.

- No seas malo con él, por favor –murmuró casi sin aliento Shun.

Ikki llevó a su hermano al departamento y estaba preparándole algo para comer cuando una chica trigueña entró por una ventana abierta en la cocina, al parecer estaba habituada a ello, pero al ver a Ikki en la habitación que siempre estaba vacía, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¡Que…!¡Que bien! Creí que Shun estaba solo por eso vine a verlo –dijo Manami nerviosamente al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Ikki.

- ¿Y tu eres…? –interrogó fríamente.

- Soy Saiki Manami, compañera del colegio de Shun es decir Kido-kun. Me preocupe al notar que no llegaba a la escuela y en cuanto pude me escape de la escuela, supuse que seguía enfermo; ayer se dieron cuenta que no fui a clases y llamaron a mi padre y no se fue de la escuela hasta que entre, tuve que fingir que me sentía mal y así dejar la escuela. Ayer me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Shun que se quedara en cama, tenia mucha fiebre, me alegra que no este solo.

- ¿Así que enfermo desde ayer?.

- No, realmente tenia una semana enfermo y con la lluvia de hace dos días empeoró. Debo agradecer que lo esté cuidando Ikki-san –dijo al mismo tiempo que servía una taza de té.

- ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? –preguntó aun mas curioso Ikki.

- Bueno...conocí a todos sus amigos, me extrañaba que viviera solo y mas cuando se expresaba acerca de su onii-san, ¿Sabe? lo hace con mucho cariñó, a mi me hubiera gustado tener hermanos pero soy hija única, a veces es muy aburrido, me voy, muchas gracias por el té. Esta en las mejores manos ¿Podría hacerme el favor de entregarle esto? –dijo Manimi entregando un cuaderno e inclinándose levemente, se retiró del departamento ahora por la puerta.

- Shun ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Ikki entrando a la habitación de este, una vez que Manami se había retirado.

- Estoy mejor –dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa de su pijama color café con rayas beige.

- Te ha bajado un poco la fiebre con el baño –aseguró Ikki tocando la frente de su hermano –. No te dejare levantar hasta que de tus mejillas haya desaparecido el rubor.

- Siento haberte preocupado –se disculpó.

- Te traje algo de sopa, cómela, ototo –dijo tiernamente y revolvió su cabello mojado.

- Onii-san –resopló débilmente mientras abría sus ojos asombrado. Todo había acabado y volvían a ser los mismos de siempre.

- Y dime…¿Cuál era ese trabajo tan importante que debías hacer ayer? –interrogó Ikki sentándose en una silla cercana a la que volteó recargando su pecho en el respaldo.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo confuso Shun desde la cama.

- Si recuerdo que, de camino aquí, te pregunte porque ayer no me seguiste y me aseguraste que fue por un trabajo escolar –mencionó traviesamente Ikki.

- ¡Ahh! Si es que…bueno…era en equipo y mis compañeros contaban con mi participación –Shun desvió la mirada y después tuvo un ataque de tos.

- Y esto ¿Qué es? –interrogó enseñándole los deberes que Manami le había dado.

- Creo que ya conociste a Manami –expresó inocentemente comenzando a comer.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo si que estuvo largo, habia pensado partirlo en dos pero mejor es asi, de echo los dos ultimos cap tambien seran asi de largos, espero los prefieran es que no sabria como cortarlos, les tengo que confesar que la gran parte de este y la pelea de Ikki con Shun asi como el primero cap y el final por supuesto, fueron lo primero que escribi y casi no les hice modificaciones, solo añadi mas cosas loquitas de mi cabecita, y esta vez no les puedo dejar el nombre del siguiente cap porque da muchas pistas de lo que pasara y no deseo arruinar el suspenso, si hay alguno, no vemos la proxima sera a mas tardar el 23 de agosto para que esten atentos, bye.


	10. CAÍN

_GRACIAS a fany-s22 por dedicarle un rato a mis loquitos fics te repito me sonroje por tus bellas palabras dan ganas de escribir y escribir, a ti amigi pegasusgirl si nos leemos muy pronto espero te agrade el cap puesto que no quieres que sea mala con Shun( no lo soy ya veras quienes son los malos muajaja muajaja ,miento si soy yo) Allpheratz algunas preguntas se comienzan a responder aqui pero ya veras quien nos explica bien en un par de semanitas__._

_Lo siento tuve dos semanas pesadisimas en el trabajo y por mas que intente subirlo ayer no puede acabar de escribirlo; asi que disculpen si haya alguna incoherencia o se me fue alguna palabra, me callo que lo disfruten _3...2...

* * *

**CAÍN**

* * *

- ¡Hyoga, buscas en vano, no hay nada de comer, no he tenido clases de cocina; pero si deseas, podemos ir a comer al lugar donde fuimos la ultima vez! –gritó Shun adormilado desde su habitación. Al regresar de la escuela, se había ido a dormir puesto que aun se sentía débil por la fiebre, que había tenido el día anterior y al escuchar ruidos en la cocina instintivamente creyó que era Hyoga, así que se encamino hacia ella, frotándose los ojos tratando de desperezarse.

- Así, que ese maldito pato tiene la culpa, de que no tengas nada decente de comer –afirmó inquisidoramente Ikki, saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Onii-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó incrédulo Shun, deteniéndose en seco. Por la mañana había encontrado el desayuno preparado y lo ingirió con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, conocía muy bien a su hermano; sabia que cuando lo necesitara estaría ahí, pero su naturaleza era alejarse siempre, el encontrarlo nuevamente desconcertó al dueño de los ojos esmeralda.

- Si lo deseas, me voy –dijo burlonamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No, no, quise decir eso –mencionó algo apenado mirando hacia el piso.

- Bien, pues la cena esta lista, y acostúmbrate a tener mi compañía –dijo mientras regresaba a la cocina y guardaba algunos víveres en una alacena –y por cierto ponte las pantuflas aun estas enfermo no quiero que recaigas –añadió al ver sus pies descalzos.

- Pero, Ikki…

- Pero, nada ototo, no permitiré que ese pato sigua usurpando mi lugar –finalizó el peliazul, Shun supo al instante que era la forma mas tierna que Ikki tenia, para decirle que nunca se volvería apartar de su lado, y ni él seria capaz de hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Es curioso cuando dejas de buscar las cosas, estas comienzan a darse por si mismas; actualmente Shun lo estaba comprobando, desde que se había convertido en el santo de Andrómeda, el deseo mas profundo de su corazón era vivir junto a su hermano, no volver a luchar nunca mas en su vida y tener una vida normal como cualquier adolescente y ahora estaba recibiendo mas que eso. Durante las semanas que había estado siguiendo a Ikki, Shun había cortado todo contacto con Saori más como una medida precautoria que un deseo, el peliverde no deseaba encontrarla teniendo a su hermano en pie de guerra; sabia que las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves, aunado a las labores escolares que habían consumido su tiempo casi en su totalidad. Así que el primer día que tuvo libre; y una vez que Ikki estaba enterado de la forma en que se dieron las cosas, se dispusó a buscar a esa persona que aceleraba su corazón con solo recordarla. Ese día se había levantado muy temprano y algo nervioso después de haberse bañado e ingerido el desayuno preparado por su hermano, se dispusó a encaminarse a la mansión Kido, algunas personas miraban con extrañeza al chico vestido con un par de jeans deslavados, playera negra muy a su estilo sin mangas, algo ajustada que destacaba su bien formada anatomía, la gente daba por hecho que todos los adolescentes estarían durmiendo hasta tarde al inicio de sus vacaciones de verano y era fuera de lo normal ver aun adolescente caminar por la mañana sin que tuviera que ir al colegio.

Cuando llegó a la reja de la antigua mansión sintió su corazón acelerarse al contemplar una escena para la cual no estaba preparado, al final del amplio jardín de la mansión Kido justo donde los árboles se comenzaban a ser parte del bosque estaba Seiya al lado de Saori, tomados de la mano caminando hacia el fondo perdiéndose de sus ojos esmeralda.

Algo en el interior Shun le indicaba que sus ojos lo estaban engañando y ansiaba por correr hacia la dirección donde los había visto desaparecer y exigir una respuesta; lo cual hubiera hecho si un abrazo inesperado no se lo hubiera impedido.

- Shuny, hace mucho que no te veía. Como te he extrañado –gritó eufórica Seika, haciendo caso omiso de la resistencia que oponía Shun a su abrazo –que gusto verte por aquí ya sabia que volverías tarde o temprano.

- Seika has el favor de soltarme…–dijo secamente –por favor –añadió, para no hacer tan evidente su enojo.

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte –se disculpo la pelirroja –sabes vine por Seiya, últimamente se escapa todas las mañanas aquí, y pues no me agrada desayunar sola así, que vengo aunque creo que no le agrada mucho –mencionó poniendo su mano en su mentón –pero es agradable ver a los chicos, Saori tenia razón son como la familia que no conocimos, me gusta eso.

- ¿A que viene tu hermano, a ver a los chicos o te esta ocultando algo? –dijo cáusticamente Shun, importándole poco que Seika percibiera sus sentimientos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Si no te conociera, diría que estas molesto –mencionó curiosa.

- ¿Acaso no tengo derecho? Nadie me dijo que debía ser la paciencia andando –exclamó exasperado.

- Es que yo creí…

- Shun que bueno que estas aquí –interrumpió el grito de Hyoga a Seika desde dentro del jardín, que sin duda estaba muy confundida por el comportamiento del peliverde –ven seguro te hará bien desayunar conmigo, tengo mucho que contar. Seika buenos días Shir.. quiero decir, los chicos se preparan para desayunar pasa, en un momento los alcanzaremos.

- Pero…–dudó la pelirroja.

- Adelántate, no te entretengas con nosotros –afirmó el rubio.

- Me voy –dijo muy enfadado Shun, un vez que Seika se encamino a la mansión.

- Espera, no me engañas no te dejare ir así –amenazo Hyoga.

- ¿Así como? Estoy perfecto –dijo ásperamente.

- Shun ¿Comenzaras de nuevo? Te vi desde dentro, dime ¿Ocurrió algo? –cuestionó el rubio.

- No, déjame en paz por favor –dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

- No mentí, hay algo importante que debo decirte, aunque creo que no es correcto que lo haga yo, es acerca de Saori –dudo Hyoga.

- Entonces no lo hagas, es mas creo que debería dejar de importarme –expresó amargamente.

- ¿Acaso lo sabes, ya? –preguntó asombrado.

- Es decir que ¿Soy el ultimo en enterarme? –interrogó molesto.

- No creo que sepas de lo que hablo, yo lo escuche por accidente –dijo tranquilamente –primero cálmate. Necesito hablar con mi amigo Shun, seguro viste a…bueno, ya sabes, desde hace tres semanas Saori ha limitado todo contacto con nosotros, incluso con Sun-rei y Seika, ayer la escuche hablar con Tatsumi partirá de Japón, pero no va a Grecia, aun no decide hacia donde irá, cuando nuestro amigo de buen carácter le preguntó el por qué, le mencionó que estaba algo aburrida de estar aquí, amigo no sé que paso, para que haya cambiado tanto de opinión, finalmente Ikki sabe que es lo que pasa y con el tiempo todos lo sabrán, creí oportuno que lo supieras y pudieras hacer que cambie de opinión, debes tener toda la ayuda posible –mencionó el rubio.

- No, Hyoga si eso ha decidido allá ella, es mejor que este lejos de esto, con alguien que le ofrezca un futuro a su lado y seguro ella lo acepto –dijo amargamente.

- ¿Cómo dices? Debes estar en un error. Eso no seria posible –aseguró.

- Lo es y ya –finalizó para bajar por la calle dejando en una gran confusión a Hyoga.

Esa sensación no desaparecía del interior de Shun, debía haber ido tras esos dos y…realizar ese sueño que tantas noches le había dado momentos de terror, no se explicaba porque el tener a Hyoga le había parecido tan confortante evitando que hiciera algo de lo que ahora estaba seguro se arrepentiría ¿O tal vez no? Esta lucha de nuevo lo tenía en medio de dos personalidades tan distintas, sumamente opuestas residentes en un solo cuerpo, capaz de quitar la vida, preparado para sacrificarse, pero las dos coincidían en algo; no deseaba volver a sufrir jamás y tampoco permitirían que alguien los hiciera sufrir. Shun regreso a su departamento ya entrada la noche, Ikki estaba dispuesto a hacerle un reproche puesto que tenia muchos deberes de verano pendientes, pero al ver el semblante de su hermano se limitó a contemplar en silencio su rápida entrada hacia su habitación; un cambio había sucedido en su hermano desde hacia ya casi un año, ahora era él que se alejaba de todo, ese gentil hermano lleno de luz y alegría era por completo un ángel de oscuridad y odio.

- ¿Otra vez, aquí? pato –refunfuñó Ikki, siguiendo con la mirada a Hyoga quien se dirigía hacia la cocina.

- El pollo rostizado esta de buenas, que raro –dijo irónicamente Hyoga una vez que había salido de la habitación y comía un rico postre.

- Deberías conseguirte una novia o alguien a quien molestar gansito, si sigues comiendo así, no podrás migrar al sur –mencionó con sorna el peliazul señalando su estomago.

- Ja, que divertido gallo asado, Shun jamás se opone a que venga de vez en cuando a comer –dijo a manera de disculpa.

- Querrás decir de vez en diario, no sabia que las ocas comieran tanto –comentó Ikki mientras cerraba la mas reciente publicación de algo parecido a una revista pero mas pequeña y gruesa, al incorporarse del sillón. Por lo visto era mucho mas entretenido molestar a Hyoga que seguir con su lectura.

- No me sorprende, lo que un pollo chamuscado sabe es muy limitado, creo que tiene que ver con algo del cerebro cocido que tienen –dijo burlonamente el rubio.

- Suficiente. El día de hoy te daré lecciones de vuelo gratis pato, y no voy a esperar que aprendas para que te largues de aquí –mencionó Ikki entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¡Gracias mamá, gallina asada! esperaba con ansia cuando decidirías darme una oportunidad –comentó Hyoga reprimiendo la risa por haberle ganado esta vez a Ikki en su propio juego, la única vez que había llamado así a Ikki; había sido delante de Shun haciendo referencia al papel sobre protector que siempre guardaba el mayor de los hermanos, ocasionado una gran carcajada por parte de esté, evitando una discusión entre las personas mas apreciadas por el peliverde.

- ¿Quieres ponerte azul, pato? –amenazó Fénix cerrando su puño.

Así era la rutina que había adoptado Hyoga desde que los hermanos se habían reconciliado, el rubio era quien mas tiempo había pasado con Shun cuando este se había enfrentado a Ikki, y una vez que esté ultimo estaba viviendo con su hermano a diario recibían la visita de Hyoga. Todos los santos eran amigos pero no era un secreto que se había creado un vinculo especial entre Seiya y Shyriu, al igual que entre Hyoga y Shun. Unión que el rubio no estaba dispuesto a romper a pesar de las advertencias del peliverde, quien casi siempre finalizaba las peleas de los otros dos con suaves reprimendas que terminaban en una carcajada por parte de los tres; esta ocasión era diferente Shun se había limitado a observar la pelea recargado en el dintel de la entrada de la pequeña estancia, al escuchar este ultimo comentario sintió un vuelco en su corazón al comprobar que ni el valeroso Fénix, ni el frío Cisne estarían solos pasara lo que pasara, lo cual hizo que se le escapara una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

- Dime algo –dijo Manami acercándosele a Shun sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó el peliverde.

- No entiendo porque siempre Ikki-san y Hyoga-san se están llamándose el uno al otro pato y pollo –dijo confusa Manami, que había venido como la mayoría de los días a hacer los deberes de verano al lado de Shun.

- ¡Ahh! Pues es que…veras ellos…–dudó Shun, deseaba contarle a esta chica con la que se había encariñado tanto, toda la verdad, pero no sabia hasta que punto era prudente hacerle saber –te prometo que te lo diré, pero aun no.

- Es una promesa, ¿De acuerdo? Los chicos son extraños, se llaman de formas raras –afirmó fijando su atención sobre el par de jóvenes, al verse descubierta por un par de ojos azules no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dirigir toda su atención a los deberes que estaban sobre la mesa.

-o-

- Ikki lamento haberte hecho esperar –se disculpó Shun, entrando presuroso en la sala una mañana de agosto.

- Shun, podrían hacerlo a solas no es necesario que vayamos –sugirió el hermano mayor, al contemplar a su hermano con el semblante de no haber podido dormir nada la noche anterior, tristemente Ikki se había acostumbrado a ver en ese estado a su querido hermano menor aunque este ultimo no se lo había dicho. Ikki sabía que no lograba conciliar el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada y cuando lograba hacerlo sus sueños eran muy inquietantes.

- Debo ir –afirmó.

- ¿Estas seguro? –preguntó dubitativo Ikki –ella lo entenderá.

- No tengo opción –dijo tristemente el peliverde encaminándose hacia la mansión, donde se llevaría una pequeña reunión organizada por Seika y Sun-rei por la próxima partida de Saori, dado que Shun había dado toda clase de excusas para evitar estar al lado de cualquiera que no fuera su hermano o Hyoga, la fiesta se había cambiado ya varias veces. Las chicas no aceptaron un no por respuesta así que decidieron hacer la reunión antes de que regresara al colegio. Cuando los hermanos llegaron a la mansión encontraron un ambiente divertido que contrastaba con el motivo de la reunión, habían traído a todos los chicos del orfanato y había comida deliciosa, toda clase de postres e incluso habían hecho un brindis por la partida de Saori para desearle suerte; a Shun nunca le había sido tan difícil estar junto a sus antiguos amigos, especialmente porque rehuía la compañía de todos, comportamiento que no paso desapercibido para Shiryu.

- ¿Shun, estas bien? –interrogó Shiryu a Shun una vez que lo encontró solo en la sala, sentado en un sillón con la mirada perdida hacia el exterior.

- ¿Porque lo preguntas Shiryu? –expresó cansinamente Shun, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Te ves algo pálido y pareciera que no deseas nuestra compañía –expresó algo preocupado Shiryu.

- No sabia que debería ser el alma de la fiesta, disculpa –dijo sórdidamente.

- Creo que te esta afectando vivir con Ikki –mencionó en son de broma.

- Tal vez, y que me dices tú, te esta afectando convivir con tantas chicas, entrometiéndote en lo que no te importa –añadió despectivamente, alejándose del pelinegro. Al salir de la sala se encontró frente a Saori, no deseando cruzar ni la mirada con ella, se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

- Shun, espera –suplicó Saori.

- Vine por la insistencia de Seika, me presente y ahora me largo de aquí –dijo molesto sin siquiera voltear a verla.

- Quiero hablar contigo –exclamó dulcemente.

- Que coincidencia yo no, adiós –mencionó despectivamente alejándose de ella.

- No me trates así yo…

- Tú…–dijo volteando violentamente y mirándola con desprecio –querías una excusa, ahora la tienes.

- No entiendo porque me dices estas cosas, yo solo…–dijo algo desesperada intentando tomarle la mano.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –exigió soltando un revés.

- Yo solo quiero explicar…

- Explicar que ¿Que es lo que harás? Creí que eras tu la dispuesta a luchar en contra de todo y simplemente te vas –exclamó enojado.

- Vaya, cuando lo hiciste tú, yo no pude hacer nada que te hiciera cambiar de opinión –chilló dolida.

- Cierto, veo que aprovechaste muy bien ese tiempo –mencionó irónico apuntando con su cabeza hacia Seiya que jugaba con algunos niños del orfanato al lado de Miho.

- Estas en un error yo no…

- Has lo que quieras, a mi no me importa –dijo enfado Shun, saliendo presuroso al jardín a sabiendas de que Saori no iría tras el; ahora los papeles habían sido cambiados, era ella quien decidía alejar todo sentimiento de amor que hubiera tenido, era ella quien lo dejaba en completa libertad, y peor aun había mentido en el fondo si sentía algo por Seiya y a él, a él como siempre lo relegaban a un mundo de oscuridad.

- Espera, espera Shun –gritó Seiya acercándose al peliverde –¿Acaso te vas tan pronto? Vamos quédate un poco mas, ahora no sabemos absolutamente nada de ti, no tienes pretexto; no debes ir a la escuela hasta la siguiente semana, quédate como en los viejos tiempos.

- Seiya, por favor –suspiró Shun.

- Vamos Shun parece que ya no te interesas por tus viejos amigos ¿Acaso ya nos remplazaste? quédate un rato mas –dijo jugueteando.

- No sabes lo que estas pidiendo –murmuró y añadió resuelto –lo siento, debo irme.

- ¿Que ocurre? será un momento –dijo desconcertado el castaño.

- ¡He dicho que no! –exclamó exasperado buscando un pretexto para ponerle las manos encima a Seiya.

- De acuerdo, ya entendimos estas teniendo un mal día, los sentimos –exclamó Shiryu que había salido porque la conversación poco a poco había subido de nivel.

- Me marcho –dijo tajantemente, saliendo apresuradamente del jardín.

- ¡Shun, espera! –gritó Ikki intentando darle alcance a su hermano.

- ¿Seguro esta bien? Pareciera no ser el mismo –le preguntó Shiryu, cerrándole el paso al peliazul.

- Quizás se dio cuenta de que no esta hecho para seguir con su estúpido grupito eternamente dependiendo los unos de los otros, deberían ya continuar con sus vidas –resopló Ikki desdeñosamente –eternamente unidos por un pasado –señaló con sorna –le acorralaron para hacer que viniera.

- ¡De que demonios hablas, Ikki! –le reclamó Seiya.

- Son un montón de mocosos idiotas, aferrándose a un pasado que no vale nada, un sentimiento que los unió a pesar de que todos odiaron haberse conocido alguna vez, me dan lastima, crezcan y comprendan que eso ya no significa nada para mi hermano –dijo despectivamente el peliazul.

- ¡Tonterías! Shun no es un resentido con la vida al que no le importa nada mas que si mismo ¿Di nos que cosas le has estado insinuando todo este tiempo? ¿Que ha tenido que pasar? Has estado envenenado su corazón y su alma, ahora te veo realmente como eres Ikki, nada mas podríamos esperar de alguien quien ni el mismo infierno desea tener, sigue alardeando y ya veras Ikki –riñó Seiya.

- ¿Intentas pelear conmigo, Seiya? Sabes perfectamente quien ganara, deja a mi hermano tranquilo, él no desea tu compañía, menos la de ningún otro –amenazó el peliazul.

- Chicos, creo que no es la mejor manera de terminar esta reunión –dijo tímidamente Miho con un par de niños detrás de ella, asustados de ver que las personas que mas admiraban estuvieran a punto de pelear.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo con ustedes? –Preguntó curioso Kiki, habituado a toda clase de peleas entre los medios hermanos –están peleando mas de lo habitual y Shun enojado, eso si que es nuevo para mi.

- Ikki tiene razón, sabe perfectamente lo que esta diciendo finalmente ellos son hermanos Seiya –exclamó Hyoga viendo a los ojos a Shiryu y Seiya .

- ¿Hyoga, de que diablos estas hablando? Esto no puede ser verdad, también es nuestro hermano –señaló alarmado Shiryu, recibiendo la aprobación de todos que no salían de su asombro por lo que acababa de decir Hyoga.

- Solo ellos son completamente hermanos, recuérdenlo, debemos dejar el pasado ahí, si Ikki y Shun no desean estar en nuestro futuro, debemos respetar esa decisión –expresó tranquilamente Hyoga.

- Pero…¿No entiendes Hyoga? Shun, esta actuando como si fuera otro, él no es el amigo que conocimos, siento que nos esta ocultando algo muy serio –dijo Seiya.

- Así es, también me ha dado esa impresión, jamás hubiera imaginado que él seria el primero en alejarse de todos nosotros y emprender una nueva vida, solo sin nuestra compañía además las veces que lo hemos visitado parecía desanimado, malhumorado y muy cansado –afirmó Shiryu.

- Vamos, en varias ocasiones hablamos de que lo mejor para ellos era permanecer juntos, ellos tienen un pasado juntos y estoy seguro que un futuro lejos de nosotros. Ikki no te preocupes no volveremos a tener que ver nada ustedes, de eso me encargo yo –señaló seriamente Hyoga.

- Vaya, es lo primero que dices razonable…Hyoga –dicho esto Ikki lo miro rápidamente con una mezcla de agradecimiento y tristeza, mirada que solo Hyoga pudo descifrar, para salir rápidamente de la mansión Kido.

- Lo siento, te hice esperar –le dijo Ikki a Shun después de dejar la mansión, él estaba esperándolo recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

- No importa, Ikki ¿Lo prometes? –dijo tranquilamente mirando hacia las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –dijo alarmado.

- Lo sabes ¿Podrás hacerlo? –repitió con calma.

- Shun yo…

- Te lo suplicó, no habrá próxima vez –gimió con los ojos húmedos fijos en Ikki.

- Lo haré –sollozo al mismo tiempo se aferraba a su hermano en un abrazo que pareciera el ultimo, cobijados por un manto de estrellas y una fresca brisa. Ikki no pudo evitar recordar las veces que siendo niños, era su pequeño hermano el que se aferraba a él para que le contara historias que inventaba de un mundo sin tristeza ni hostilidad hasta que caía rendido por el sueño bajo la infinidad del cielo estrellado, rodeado por los cálidos brazos del peliazul.

-o-

- ¿Quien diablos puede tocar de esa manera? –Se preguntó Ikki una tarde un par de días después. Encaminándose hacia la puerta del departamento después de ver toda la tarde la televisión –. No esta Shun, niña –le afirmó Ikki a Manami.

- Lo sé…lo sé –dijo jadeando –vine a…buscarlo Ikki-san, yo jamás…lo había visto así, tengo un mal presentimiento –exclamó alarmada.

- ¿De que hablas? –dijo el peliazul intentando mantener la calma.

- Como sabe nos dejaron un trabajo sobre la Grecia antigua como deber de verano. Shun actuó muy raro todo el día, parecía ausente y de mal humor mientras estábamos en el museo, varias veces intente preguntarle que pasaba, pero él solo miraba las piezas del museo incluso llegó a tocarlas; eso si fue rarísimo puesto que él nunca violaría las reglas así que llegamos a una sala donde estaba una escultura de un Pegaso. Shun la contempló largo rato, al fin murmuró: Seiya. Cuando intenté preguntar porque había pensado en él, me miro con unos ojos fríos y vacíos. Me empujo hacia la pared y se fue de la sala; se topó con un par de chicos que se molestaron porque cuando paso a su lado los empujo, él contrario a su habitual actitud de ofrecerles una disculpa, regresó y los golpeó amigos de estos chicos llegaron e intentaron hacerle frente, pero con una habilidad asombrosa logró dejar inconscientes a todos sin siquiera agitarse, después se fue corriendo hacia el norte, yo temo por él…No sabía que hacer.

- Manami. Gracias por avisarme, descuida ve a tu casa –afirmó Ikki tomándola por los hombros haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmar su voz.

- Pero, Ikki-san…

- Has lo que te digo, todo estará bien –finalizó Ikki dejándola sola en el dintel de la puerta, Manami salió de su sorpresa y se encamino a seguirlo, sabia que algo ocurría y no dejaría a su amigo solo.

La gama de sentimientos que usualmente habitaba dentro de Shun había encontrado al fin un vencedor, uno que no dejaba lugar a la duda o a la compasión; el museo se encontraba alejado de la playa donde vivía Seiya en su departamento instintivamente sabia que se encontraba vació, decidió esperar un poco, sabía que podría localizarlo fácilmente pero sin duda eso podría alertar a los demás santos y evitaría que llevara a cabo lo que desde el amanecer se había propuesto, Seiya venia acercándose inocentemente junto con su hermana hacia un destino incierto.

- Seika, estoy cansado, espera un poco –jadeó Seiya.

- Vamos ototo siempre haces alarde de tu valor y fortaleza como santo, que son un par de compras para ti –dijo burlonamente Seika.

- ¿Un par? Si traigo cargando la tienda completa –murmuró molesto.

- Así que ahí estas Pegaso –dijo la fría voz de Shun que lo esperaba recargado en la barda del malecón.

- ¿Shun? Creí que no volvería a verte, después de lo que dijo Ikki, sabia que él estaba en un error –afirmó Seiya bajando la carga que traía en sus brazos.

- Si, al parecer tu mal humor se ha esfumado –bromeo Seika intentando acercársele.

- Hoy desperté con un motivo para alegrarme –mencionó seriamente al incorporarse.

- Shun ¿estas bien? –interrogó Seiya.

- Jamás, me he sentido mejor –afirmó el peliverde sus ojos estaba vacíos y se percibía una ira emanando del cuerpo del peliverde.

- Seika, será mejor que te marches –dijo con preocupación Seiya.

- De que hablas, ototo, es Shun, ¿Deseas hablar con el a solas? Si es eso solo…

- Solo hazlo – interrumpió Seiya, empujándola fuera del camino.

- ¿Qué pasa Pegaso, temes que tu hermanita vea algo que no debiera? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te vea esta vez, no como la ultima ocasión –mencionó socarronamente Shun –Ella debe ser capaz de recordarme.

- Deja de jugar, Shun –dijo asombrado Seiya observando como Seika corría hacia la mansión Kido.

- Razonar no te funciono la última vez, y esta no es la excepción –afirmó mirándolo indiferente.

- ¿Que esta ocurriendo? –reclamó el castaño.

- No estas en posición de demandar nada –afirmó Shun atacándolo con su Nebula Streamsin previo aviso.

- No deseo hacerte daño –exclamó Seiya esquivando por muy poco el ataque.

- Que curioso, yo sí.

Shun lo atacó. Seiya, por primera vez en su vida solo atinó a defenderse, no podía creer lo que esta ocurriendo, una ráfaga pasó peligrosamente por su cara provocándole una herida, Seiya intentó defenderse con el _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_ pero el ataque de Shun es defensivo y ofensivo a la vez así que Seiya casi no puede moverse y cada golpe suyo es esquivado con una facilidad extraordinaria, además de parecer disminuido por la fuerza de la tormenta.

- Querido amigo, hay algo mas que deberé decirte para que mueras en paz, no te has preguntado porque tu amada diosa jamás dio una respuesta favorable para tus sentimientos. Te lo diré nunca ha sido mi especialidad dejar a un moribundo con dudas, pues la diosa a la que tanto has protegido, venerado y amado no esta a tu altura de un simple mortal, esta destinada solo para aquellos que conocemos la divinidad –dijo altivo.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –interrogó desconcertado el castaño.

- Acaso no lo supones, claro quien sospecharía de un ser como yo, digno de protección, ella ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, ahora ella es mía. Tu mi querido amigo eres como un insecto queriendo llegar al sol.

- No puede ser real, Shun jamás harías eso nunca podrías…

- Lo que sé de ella, no es digno de mortales saber lo que hacen los dioses a solas –dijo sórdidamente mientras le tomaba la cara con una mano –es realmente deliciosa –menciono con sorna.

- En una ocasión dijiste que debía estar con ella, no entiendo, esto ya no es una broma, dime quien realmente eres, acaso Hades nunca salió de ti, o eres tú el mismo Hades el que se ha encargado de engañarnos todo este tiempo –exigió Seiya soltándose despectivamente del peliverde.

- Ser brillante nunca ha sido lo tuyo, hace un tiempo deje de ser el que todos se han encargado de proteger y que no deseaba pelear, se siente tan bien actuar como se me da la gana, vaya que me costó trabajo convencer a este recipiente de ello, hubiera sido mas fácil amigo que jamás hubieras despertado de esa cama aun recuerdo cuantas veces sostuvimos la almohada frente a tu cara, tenía que aparecer esa intrusa –dijo frustrado –sin embargo de haber cedido ¿Dónde hubiera quedado la diversión en tu habitación junto a tu venerable diosa? –mencionó divertido.

- Si no deseas reaccionar por la buena, lo harás a mi modo –aseguró Seiya dolido al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken, el golpe dio en el estomago de Shun, dejándolo sin aliento por un rato; a pesar de esto, no disminuyo su _nebula strom pero si se torno de un color púrpura intenso.

Shun sintió una furia ciega que recorría su cuerpo; oprimiéndole el pecho, le impedía pensar, era como si su cuerpo se moviera por una energía invisible que no recordaba haber sentido jamás, al fin se entrego lentamente a ella; era cierto, ya no había que temer actuar se sentía tan bien, al bloquearse las ideas y los sentimientos mas profundos del corazón, se acababa la eterna confusión. Ahora solo quería, añoraba, deseaba, tomar esa vida; acabar con ella, infringirle todo el dolor que por eternidades le había creado su alma, la respiración se entrecortaba mas y mas ese dolor en su garganta impedía que sus palabras surgieran, después de todo no había venido hablar, deseaba explotar, destrozar…asesinar, esta vez ya no existía nada porque detenerse, esa voz se apagó haciendo irreconocible su mirada y al recordar todo aquello que una vez simplemente acepto; alimentaba su furia, tantas lagrimas que había derramado y que no les habían importado a los demás, consiguiendo burlas, _"solo eres un niño débil, deja de llorar"_, el abandono de los que tanto se aferraba, de los que amaba, dejar de sufrir, si, al fin lo habían conseguido. Ellos ganaron esta vez no dudaría, esta vez no sufriría por ese tibio corazón que se había apagado y ahora ardía en él una furia, el recuerdo de fracasos, de odio hacia él, de miedo ¿Porque temer? Todos recibirían un castigo supremo, eso era un privilegio, ser castigados pero él no sentía placer al contrario le causaba lastima como podían matarse, como ensuciaban la poca divinidad otorgada, como blasfemaban, como se atacaban y no respetaban las leyes de los dioses o la de los mismos hombres.

Estaba tan cerca lograr su cometido, ya no era el cuerpo de Hades, ya no era el alma de Shun, se habían una amalgama perfecta y despiadada, buscaba sangre, buscaba hacerle pagar, sanar esa vieja herida, descargar esa furia milenaria contenida, se acercó rápidamente hacia Seiya sin darle tiempo de una respuesta, con un poder increíble, lo tenia acorralado repeliendo cualquier ataque, una perfecta defensa, y una despiadada ofensiva, varias veces intento defenderse y atacar, pedía explicaciones a esos ojos fríos, ahora estaba claro para Seiya: Shun lo iba a matar.

Llegaron de la mansión alertados por Seika, Shiryu y Hyoga quiénes no daban crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, Hyoga sabia que sino actuaban pronto, los dos saldrían muy lastimados, pero no se animaba a atacar a Shun, sabia que podía ser peor si lograba enfurecerlo mas.

- Pero…¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí? ¿Hyoga que demonios vas a hacer? –exclamó alarmado Shiryu viendo a su amigo encender su cosmo y listo para el combate.

- Shiryu sino hacemos algo pronto, Seiya morirá –dijo Hyoga lanzando su Koliso hacia Shun, intentando minimizar el daño que pudiera ocasionarle.

- Estas en un error –mencionó Shyriu observando que el anillo de hielo de Hyoga poco había detenido al peliverde.

- Créeme, jamás he querido estar mas equivocado –dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente en posición de ataque y lanzo su Kholodnyi Smerch.

- Hyoga…–mencionó desesperado Shyrui, suponía que algo ocultaba el rubio pero no era tiempo de hacer preguntas, tenia razón si no actuaban pronto Seiya moriría a manos de uno de sus amigos; así que el pelinegro lanzo su Rozan Sho Ryū Ha.

Pronto los dos se vieron envueltos en la nebula strom de Shun e intentaban defenderse con sus poderosos ataques de Shun, este los detenía con una mano –¿Este era el poder de un dios? Imposible habían terminado con él …¿Entonces de donde venia tanto poder? –pensaba Shiryu. La furia incrementaba el poder de Shun o la inversa, ya estaba tan cerca de lo que tantas veces había soñado, al fin logro sostener al Pegaso con una de sus manos, lo levantó del suelo asfixiándole lentamente, una vez mas intentaron el par de santos atacar aunque Shun volvió a eludirlos con facilidad. Seiya ya estaba inconsciente, se había rendido ante la falta de aire, ante el dolor de lo que le había dicho Shun ¿Para que luchar si al fin su diosa esta vez si lo había abandonado? Si su propio hermano había decidido que sus sentimientos valían nada para pasar sobre ellos, oía lejanas las voces de sus compañeros, Shun no escuchaba nada solo veía este momento que tantas veces había acariciado en su mente; esta vez se volvía real, el crujir de los huesos y cartílagos de Seiya que lo alentaba aun mas, necesitaba, quería, matarlo. Solo eso le daría de nuevo la paz perdida, estaba tan cerca y se disponía descargar todo ese odio en su puño, apunto hacia el corazón del desmayado Pegaso cuando un melodioso canto le lastimaba el corazón y aturdía haciéndole perder la concertación y la paciencia. Shun lo oyó tan fuerte que parecía que estaba dentro de su cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo en la oscuridad, logro ubicar el sonido sin soltar a su adversario y exclamó –¡Esas malditas aves otra vez! Basta ya ¡Cállense! ¿Hasta cuando piensan dejarme en paz? ¡Silencio! –Bramó lanzando un certero ataque hacia donde creyó escuchar el sonido proyectando su Nebula Stream, Hyoga y Shiryu se miraron rápidamente a los ojos y aprovecharon el momento de distracción para unir sus cosmos para atacarlo nuevamente con Kholodnyi Smerchy su Rozan Ryû Hi Shôrespectivamente, esta vez sus cosmos estaban acompañados por una poderosa ráfaga dorada; debido al descuido por acallar los cantos los tres santos acertaron un gran golpe en el pecho de Shun ante los gritos de Saori y Seika que nada pudieron hacer para detenerlos, y bajo la mirada asombrada de Minami que acababa de llegar y no entendía lo que pasaba. Shun cayó inerte y estrepitosamente sobre la hierba húmeda. Ikki se acercó presuroso al cuerpo del peliverde, se hincó ante este, lo sostuvó delicadamente, limpio delicadamente un hilo de sangre que escurría por su boca, miro el apacible rostro de su hermano, ahora húmedo por sus silenciosas lagrimas y finalmente lo rodeó en un abrazo que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir.

* * *

_Nebula Stream (Corriente de la Nebulosa)_

_Nebula Storm (Tormenta de la Nebulosa)_

_Kholodnyi Smerch _o _Aurora Thunder Attack (Rayo de Aurora)_

_Koliso (Anillo de Hielo)_

_Rozan Sho Ryū Ha (El Dragón Naciente)_

_Rozan Ryû Hi Shô (Dragón Volador)_

_Pegasus Ryūsei Ken (Meteoro de Pegaso)_

* * *

Si que me quedo larguisimo el cap muchas gracias por leer este penultimo capitulo, el gran final sera en el cumpleaños de Shun nos vemos en el** "AMANECER"**


	11. AMANECER

Especialmente dedicado para mis fieles lectores especialmente para kate goddess y Allpheratz que inicaron esta aventura conmigo, tambien a mi amiga pegasusgirl que se volvio adicta a mis locuras, a darkacuario, Koala y mi ultima lectora fany-s22

* * *

**AMANECER**

* * *

Una playa bañada por juguetonas olas, era testigo del paseo de un delgado joven vestido con unos jeans azul cielo y una camiseta beige, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, sus pies desnudos tocaban la suave arena, la suave brisa, enredaba su largo pelo que llegaba hasta los hombros. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, cuando cautivado por su belleza se decidió a observar el cielo; podía ver como el sol agonizaba en la línea infinita del mar, esas hermosas tonalidades amarillas y rojizas que poco a poco se tornaban moradas dibujando toda clase de caprichosas formas en las nubes que parecían haber sido coloreadas y resaltadas de una forma única, esta vista lo tenia extasiado, provocándole una inmensa paz dentro de su pecho.

- ¿Cómo es posible que la gente se atreva a perderse de algo tan maravilloso, tan irrepetible? –pensó.

- ¡Es hermoso, verdad! –exclamó una voz desconocida a su espalda, que lo hizo sobresaltar obligándolo a voltear y localizar a la dueña de esa expresión. Era una mujer casi de su estatura, su piel era incluso mas blanca que la de él, su cara delgada estaba enmarcada por una larga cabellera ensortijada de color turquesa, sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo extrañamente familiares con hermosas y rizadas pestañas, cejas finas, nariz afilada y unos labios rosas delgados que sostenían una cálida sonrisa. Su estético y delgado cuerpo estaba cubierto por un ligero vestido café muy amplio que le llegaba justo a las rodillas, éste era ondeado suavemente producto de la brisa marítima –mi apacible niño se ha convertido en un apuesto joven de nobles sentimientos –. Dijo mientras deslizaba tiernamente su mano por la mejilla de Shun.

Shun la observó atentamente, esa figura femenina le parecía tan familiar y sin embargo parecía tan ajeno a ella, había pasado un rato cuando decidió hablarle a esa mujer que no dejaba de contemplarlo llena de orgullo.

- Disculpe, pero…¿Quién es usted? –interrogó inquieto.

- Y tan considerado…algún día se lo agradeceré a Ikki –suspiró con tanta tristeza, que no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

- Yo…lo…siento ¿Esta bien? Yo no, quise…–añadió con cautela –¿Cómo conoce a mi hermano? –Shun estaba cada vez mas intrigado con esa extraña mujer, algo lo hacia sentirse cautivado así que poco le importo que no se conocieran, movido por una fuerza extraña se acercó cada vez mas a ella, algo dentro de su corazón sabia que podría darle las repuestas que tanto ansiaba.

- Lo siento es mi culpa, Shun –dijo enjugándose las lagrimas.

- Pero ¿Como sabe mi nombre? yo no se lo…–exclamó sorprendido.

- Acaso…¿No te dice nada tu corazón? –interrumpió curiosa –Shun la miraba atónito sentía una familiaridad en su rostro, acaso…¿Era posible? Su mirada y sonrisa eran tan cálidas, tan similares, pero tenia que ser un error, una locura, algo dentro de él estaba apunto de estallar –. Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿Por qué te cautivan tanto las puestas de sol? ¿Porque amas sentir la suave brisa del amanecer en tu rostro, mientras corres? ¿Por qué eres tan dulce y desprendido, incluso de tu propio bienestar? –Shun sonrió tímidamente –lo has entendido ¿Verdad?

- Eso quiere decir que…¿He muerto? –preguntó algo inquieto.

- No –dijo divertida.

- ¿Otro sueño? Ya decía que no me dejaría en paz tan pronto –exclamó apesadumbrado, pateando algo de arena con su pie derecho.

- Esto esta pasando Shunni –dijo mientras lo rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos Shun nunca había sentido algo similar, el abrazo era tan cálido, se sentía tan seguro, protegido y feliz. No recordaba en su vida haber sentido algo igual, un cosmo lleno de amor lo estaba rodeando adentrándose en su corazón; ese corazón que él mismo había sentido muchas veces que no era mas suyo, uno que había estado apunto de matar por puro placer, desterrando todo instinto ajeno a él, que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas –mi amado _suekko. _Cariñó llora, llora todo ese dolor que estas cargando, aléjalo de ti para siempre, te ayudare a calmar esa angustia.

Trascurrido un tiempo se separaron y se sentaron en la arena contemplando ese atardecer que parecía no tener inicio, ni final, Shun deseaba que de ser un sueño no acabara nunca, tenia tantas preguntas para hacer.

- Entonces, si no he muerto ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Sabes donde estamos _okasan_? –le preguntó por fin Shun a su madre –él no recordaba nada mas allá de sostener a Seiya, con una mano a punto de matarlo cuando Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki lo atacaron.

- Contemplando un atardecer, cariñó –dijo con naturalidad la joven mujer que había acurrucado en sus piernas a su amado hijo.

- Pero… el sol aun no se ha puesto y llevamos mucho tiempo aquí –dijo intrigado.

- Aquí el tiempo no es el mismo, Shunni, esta es una parte de tu alma –mencionó tranquilamente.

- Mi alma ¿Como es eso posible? ¿Acaso eres un engaño de Hades? –interrogó alarmado levantándose de improviso del regazo de su madre.

- Te diré lo que sé ¿Recuerdas algo de cuando lograbas dormir tranquilamente? Cuando él no podía tocarte –dijo sonriendo.

- Escuchaba…escuchaba un canto dulce, como de un ave, incluso en invierno –dijo luego pensarlo rato.

- Es la única forma que pude ayudarte, mejor dicho pudimos ayudarte –mencionó tristemente.

- ¡Y… fue lo último que escuche cuando intente matar a Seiya! –exclamó sorprendido abriendo sus expresivos ojos esmeraldas.

- Hades intento matarlo, no tú –lo corrigió su madre acariciando su suave cabello. Shun la miraba atónito era evidente que su pequeño hijo no entendía nada, así que continuo –Hades reinaba en los Infiernos; sobre los muertos, con la ayuda de los demonios sobre los que tenía completa autoridad, él no juzgaba ni decidía adónde van las almas, ése era cometido de los tres jueces del infierno; simplemente gobernaba ese mundo tenebroso. Aunque hubo casos muy complicados, en los que Hades tuvo la última palabra, los espectros tenían estrictamente abandonar sus dominios; siendo un amo despiadado no permitía a ninguno de sus súbditos volver a la tierra y se enfurecía bastante cuando alguien intentaba robarle alguna de sus presas. Aunque era un dios feroz, severo, cruel y despiadado, al que no aplacaba ni plegaria ni sacrificio, no era maligno, sin embargo, Hades fue siempre asociado con la muerte y temido por los hombres, pero él no era la muerte, la personificación real de ésta era Tánatos.

Hades fue destruido gracias al esfuerzo de tus amigos y aquellos a los que llaman santos dorados, en esta era tu cuerpo estaba destinado a ser poseído para cumplir sus malignas ambiciones pero, lograste lo que nadie imagino; repelerlo tres veces, la primera fue cuando Pandora intento llevarte por la fuerza, tu cosmo la hizo dudar y te dejo al lado de Ikki. En la segunda arriesgaste tu vida para evitar el eclipse total demostrando el mayor de los sacrificios por esta humanidad, algo que sin duda un Dios como él no estaba dispuesto a entender, y más cuando creía haberse apoderado por completo de ti, pero no previó que la sangre de la persona que más ama este mundo, iniciara el milagro de expulsarlo totalmente de tu cuerpo; para un Dios ávido de veneración encontrarse dentro de tu alma llena de pureza, estar en contacto con tu corazón lleno de un profundo amor fue algo insoportable, él jamás podría volverte a tocar gracias a la sangre de Atena, al menos no tu cuerpo, sin duda Hades no pensaba en usar su cuerpo nuevamente y cuando no logro matar a Atena decidió no esperar a que ella rencarnará y lo volviera a sellar. Hades era justo y no malvado, era tranquilo cuando no era molestado por ello elige un alma pura para que el dueño de esta sea su cuerpo porque se siente identificado con ello, lo considera un signo de divinidad por así decirlo. Con el tiempo volvería a resurgir, esta vez no solo ocuparía un cuerpo sino como Atena ocuparía un cuerpo y una alma, pero no cualquier alma sino la de un santo y uno de los mas fieles a Atena aprovechando la conexión que se inicio contigo sabia lo que ocurría en tu interior y lo uso a su favor sabia que estarías siempre cerca de ella, lo cual era una gran ventaja pero esta vez no eliminaría a Atena, ella siempre tendría quien la defendiera, así que dejo un remanente en tu alma, necesitaba eliminar esa protección que ella tenia y por lo tanto…

- Yo tenia que matar a Seiya, quien lo ha derrotado dos veces, y él si llegaba a rencarnar antes que Seiya podría adueñarse del mundo –dijo sorprendido.

- Así es, él ya no podía tocarte, pero ese remanente de su alma seguía viviendo como un parasito, él estaba seguro que la culpa de haber asesinado a tu mejor amigo te obligaría apartarte de todos, obligándote a dejar tu antigua vida atrás, a olvidar todo el amor que eras capaz de albergar en tu corazón. No estamos seguros si Hades aprovecharía tu carisma con las chicas y sin duda pronto tendría un heredero reduciendo el tiempo de renacer en esta era a solo una generación. El caso es que tu propio hijo seria su rencarnación y cuando se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte se apoderaría del mundo, deshaciéndose de la humanidad castigándola con supuesta justicia divina –explicó.

- Pero fue como si fueran mis propios deseos, nunca sentí la presencia de Hades, al menos no como la recuerdo –reflexionó el peliverde.

- Eso es fácil de explicar, cuando Hades se encontró en un mundo donde tenía que compartir una mente, alma y cuerpo sus emociones se volvieron confusas porque su papel desde la época mitológica había sido mantener un equilibrio entre vivos y muertos. Él te necesitaba, requería que no te tocaras el corazón al matar, al contrario que lo desearas y disfrutaras; y al mismo tiempo no podía dar alerta a cualquiera de los santos de que aun seguía con vida. Por eso intento destruir tu alma volviéndola maligna por ello surgía un odio inexplicable hacia todos aquellos que ocuparan una conexión directa en tu corazón.

- No entiendo _okasan _¿Porque no sentía ese sentimiento al lado de Ikki y Hyoga? –preguntó ansioso.

- Ikki es tu sangre no podías odiarlo y si el plan no funcionaba como el deseaba, estaría siempre cerca de ti cuidándote. En cuanto a Hyoga según me dijeron tiene algo que ver con la vez que le salvaste la vida; hiciste que una parte de tu corazón habitara en él y al haber sido antes de que Hades ocupara tu cuerpo, es como si en alguna forma reconocieras tu propia esencia lo cual te alejaba de la maldad de Hades, pero al encontrarte con Shiryu el mejor amigo de Seiya que estaría dispuesto a defenderlo surgía la rabia pues era un obstáculo para sus planes. En cuanto a Seiya, Hades recordaba esa mirada que ya conocía, ese hombre que en otra época había sido su amigo pero siempre se interponía en sus planes de castigar a la humanidad, por eso eras más vulnerable en tus sueños, donde repetía una y otra vez lo que tenia planeado.

- Y casi lo logra, gracias a mi –dijo Shun bajando la cabeza.

- Eso no es del todo cierto a pesar de sus continuos intentos lograbas mantener el control, incluso para suplicarle a Ikki que no te dejara llegar mas lejos, tu hermano siempre te ha protegido de todo y esta vez estaba dispuesto a protegerte de ti mismo. Él sabia que no podrías vivir con la culpa de lo que veías en sueños a pesar de que nunca se lo mencionaste él varias veces, logró escuchar lo que decías entre sueños y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que sufrieras por ello, además hay algo que el dios del inframundo no contemplo, esa mas creo que nadie lo considero nunca: que surgiera el amor verdadero entre Saori y tú, eso lo mantuvo a raya por mucho tiempo.

- Pero Seiya, él…

- Cuando dos persona están destinadas a amarse no hay nada, ni nadie que pueda interponerse entre los dos, es por eso que a veces el amor duele, nunca eliges a quien amar simplemente lo haces y ya –interrumpió la hermosa mujer.

- Eso quiere decir que tú…–dudó el pensarlo lo hacia sentirse incomodo.

- Si Shunny, yo amé a tu padre, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo por mi por lo tanto las cosas nunca resultaron como lo deseaba, pero si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría sin dudar, todo valió la pena, solo por escuchar a tu hermano decirme mamá y por ver tu hermosa sonrisa. Como vez el amor, es la respuesta a todas tus preguntas. Tú mi querido hijo vives rodeado de amor, de tu hermano, tus amigos, y sobre todo el de Saori.

- Pero yo…–dudó Shun.

- La amas y es lo que importa –dijo rotundamente la joven mujer.

- Pero…¿Si la daño? Así como estuve apunto de hacer con Seiya, mejor dicho como lo herí –dijo angustiado.

- Pequeño aun ¿No lo entiendes? Ven –dijo acercando la cabeza de Shun hacia su pecho –escucha, este corazón solo latía por ustedes dos, yo hubiera ido a cualquier rincón del mundo para que jamás sufrieran, pero aunque lo intentará con todas mis fuerzas nunca hubiera podido protegerlos de dos cosas; del amor y el dolor. Son parte de la vida te hacen crecer, hay personas que nunca experimentan el amor y viven amargadas y resentidas hay otras que lo prueban, pero como no resulta como creían, van por la vida causándole a todos el mismo dolor que llevan cargando. En esta vida existen afortunados así como tú; que no importa cuanto sean defraudados y heridos siempre están dispuestos a encarar al mundo con el corazón en la mano, confiando en la bondad de la gente con una hermosa sonrisa sincera, el corazón de Hades no entiende ni comprende el verdadero amor, y tu has sentido un enorme amor y paz, lo que vemos aquí no es un atardecer _suekko_ si no un amanecer. Algo que odia Hades, odia la luz del sol, del nuevo día, esto es tu triunfo por encima de él, cuando Ikki y Hyoga decidieron atacarte no fue para matarte si no, para salvarte de cometer una locura, sus cosmos inundaron tu corazón con esos sentimientos que Hades intento retirar de ti.

- Pero si esta es mi alma quiere decir que…¿Puedo seguir aquí contigo no es cierto? –preguntó emocionado.

- Estás en un error. Una vez que amanezca debo irme y tú también, si quieres ir conmigo o regresar es tu decisión, es todo lo que podemos hacer. Esta vida aun te debe mucha felicidad y tus amigos. Son jóvenes que han pasado por mucho dolor y han cargado un gran peso, deben ser felices de ahora en adelante –afirmó la joven.

- Si me quedo contigo nunca me dejaras solo, no deseo irme, aquí se siente tanta paz y tranquilidad –afirmó en un suspiro, aferrándose a sus brazos.

- Es una oferta tentadora para los que vienen aquí antes de tiempo. Dime hijo amado ¿Estas dispuesto a renunciar a la tierra que tanto amas y te has esforzado por proteger? Incluso desde niño, ese era tu deseo. Proteger a la humanidad a costa de todo algo que has hecho maravillosamente bien. Decidas lo que decidas Shun, yo nunca me he apartaré de ti. Los muertos solo nos vamos cuando somos olvidados y ahora recordaras como soy, yo vivo a través de ti, de tu buen corazón, de la protección que te brinda Ikki. Me están llamando, no podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí –tomó el rostro de Shun y plantó un beso cargado de ternura en su frente –. Te amo nunca lo olvides. Debo darte un mensaje para todos, todas las almas les dan las gracias, especialmente a ti.

- ¿Las gracias? Pero si yo no hice nada –dijo confuso.

- Amor ya te dije que lograste un milagro al expulsar a Hades y todo lo que conllevo después, nos llevaste a un mundo de paz y amor un sitio que nada tiene que ver con el terror que se les infundió a muchos por eones en el infierno de Hades incluso tus amigos los santos dorados fueron quienes te ayudaron en ese ultimo momento. Shun debes decidir ahora –murmuró dulcemente al oído su madre al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba emanando una intensa luz dorada.

Lentamente Shun abrió los ojos, estaba en su antigua habitación de la mansión Kido, sentía una cálida mano alrededor de la suya era de Ikki que se había quedado dormido en una silla cercana y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la cama. En un sillón al fondo de la habitación, estaba Saori profundamente dormida. Shun se deshizo suavemente de la mano de su hermano lentamente se incorporó, haciendo una mueca de dolor y se dirigió hacia la ventana, se escurrió entre las cortinas y salió al balcón. Afuera hacia frío y el amanecer no tardaría en llegar, se recargó en un costado de la ventana y se dispuso a esperarlo, escuchó como un ave le daba la bienvenida al nuevo día entonado una dulce canción, y sonrió dulcemente.

- Deberías volver a tu cama –le previnó Ikki, una hora después. El peliazul acababa de despertar y al no encontrar a su hermano en la cama, se dispuso a buscarlo en el exterior pero se percató del ondear de las cortinas y supo instintivamente que estaba en el balcón desde el amanecer –y dormir.

- Ya he dormido suficiente, onii-san –dijo al mismo tiempo que examinaba la mano con la estuvo a punto de matar a Seiya, cubierta de vendas, parecía como si la contemplara por primera vez pero ahora se sentía el dueño absoluto de ella.

- Shun, vas a enfermar –reprendió Ikki.

- Ya no mas –dijo y sonrió tan dulcemente que Ikki no pudo protestar mas –onii-san ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Una vez que despierte Saori, podrías llamarlos a todos.

- Si, lo que digas –dijo mansamente –no se ha separado de ti en estos 3 días, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la llevé hacia el sillón –Shun miraba atentamente a su hermano mientras decía esto.

- Gracias –dijo sonriendo.

- No lo hice por ella, no te dejaba descansar –mencionó con falso enojo Ikki cruzándose de brazos.

- Gracias –dijo nuevamente volviendo a sonreír. Shun sabía que no podría obtener de los labios de Ikki que la había admitido dentro de su pequeña familia, al menos no aun.

- Vamos, te llevo a la cama –dijo seriamente, Shun se dejo llevar dócilmente y recibió la ayuda de su hermano para acostarse, Ikki advirtió el dolor de su hermano, le afectaba tanto verlo así, que no pudo disfrazar su preocupación –¿Duele?

- Solo cuando respiro –Bromeó –¿Sabes? Las heridas duelen mas si te las hace alguien que te ama –aseguró pasándose una mano por las vendas que tenía en todo el pecho y la cabeza –. Te lo digo como un experto en heridas y fracturas –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y recordando que siempre salía herido por no desear lastimar a sus oponentes, incluso desde el inicio de su entrenamiento.

- No le veo la gracia, creí que te perdería ototo, esta vez si estaría solo en el mundo –dijo abrazándolo afectuosamente y reprimiendo unas lágrimas traviesas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Ikki, cuando te pedí que acabaras conmigo, lo hice consiente de que nunca estarías solo, jamás te lo hubiera pedido de saber lo contrario –mencionó sorprendido por la confesión de Ikki y confortándolo con unas palmadas cariñosas.

- ¿Que quieres decir? –Preguntó confuso separándose rápidamente de su hermano, limpiándose con el dorso las lagrimas.

- Se cuanto aprecias a Hyoga –afirmó Shun jugueteando con las sabana entre sus manos.

- Ototo, creo que esto te afecto el cerebro –exclamó alterado Ikki.

- No me engañas y aunque no lo quieras reconocer, los dos se han hecho buenos amigos –dijo descuidadamente Shun.

- Yo no soy amigo de patos tontos, además odio…–mencionó sonriendo.

- Estar en grupos. Hyoga no es un grupo, solo es un chico y uno muy agradable –expreso tiernamente.

- Ay, ototo. Deja de decir tonterías –. Expresó mientras le revolvía afectuosamente el cabello.

- Lo vez, es tu manera de expresar tu cariñó, sabes que es cierto –dijo haciendo una tierna mueca y mostrando sus ojos esmeralda radiantes de felicidad y pureza.

- Ototo te digo que estas en un error, yo solo…

- ¡Shun! –gritó Saori mientras corría presurosa hacia la cama –estaba tan preocupada, creí por un momento –su voz se interrumpió porque fue quebrándose poco a poco.

- Seguro tienes hambre, te preparare algo de comer ototo –sugirió inteligentemente Ikki, dejándolos solos.

- Hyoga me dijo que habías estado en la mansión ese día, estoy segura que lo viste, no es como crees –se disculpó Saori, una vez que Ikki se marchó Shun la miraba tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

- Se lo que vi, y también no necesitas explicar nada –dijo el peliverde con su mejor sonrisa.

- Pero yo debo…tengo –afirmó la joven diosa –veras ese día le dije a Seiya que no podía responder a sus sentimientos, que lo mejor para los dos era irme muy lejos, que no resistiría verlo de nuevo exponerse por mi, tome su mano entre las mías y se lo agradecí de todo corazón.

- No tenias que explicarte –mencionó tomando su mano entre las suyas y depositando un suave beso en su dorso.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando comenzaron a llegar uno a uno de los santos, el primero en hacerlo fue Hyoga, seguido por Shiryu esté se mantenía algo alejado de Shun, no tenia idea de porque le era tan difícil acercársele, en su interior aun veía ese ser que intento matar a Seiya y contrastaba tanto con la apacible actitud que ahora mostraba, su corazón tenia sentimientos encontrados así como una enorme ansia de la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, sabia que algo compartían sus antiguos compañeros y no se atrevía a preguntar.

En la habitación se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad interrumpida por las constantes vistas de Shun hacia la puerta, Ikki comprendió que si Seiya no llegaba pronto su hermano era capaz de ir a buscarlo así que se puso en pie para hacerlo estaba por tomar el picaporte de la puerta cuando Seiya apareció por el dintel de esta. Las miradas de los santos mas jóvenes se cruzaron un largo rato, cuando Shun se atrevió a romper el silencio.

- Seiya te agradezco que hayas venido, te suplicó escuches lo que debo decirte, sé que no tengo el derecho a pedirte absolutamente nada –Shun se incorporó dolorosamente de la cama y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, desde el momento que despertó en el hospital, pasando por la confusión que lo unió a Saori y como sin darse cuenta se habían enamorado, de sus repetidos intentos de separarse y no herir a Seiya, y finalmente esos sentimientos que lo habían hecho su presa obligándo a herir al castaño. Al terminar su relato Seiya se acercó hacia Shun, su mirada era algo difícil de descifrar, a Shun le pareció que estaba apunto de golpearlo y sabia que lo tenia merecido al parecer Ikki imagino lo mismo porque se había puesto en pie nuevamente, entonces para sorpresa de todos Seiya se acercó rápidamente rodeando a Shun en un abrazo.

- Shun, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi, deseo que no sufras mas por causa mía, es decir ni tú ni Saori.

- Seiya yo…–dudó Saori.

- No es necesario que digas mas –interrumpió Seiya.

- Hay algo que no entiendo Shun como es que Hades, o lo que sea que dejo en ti, no regresara mas, no hay nada que nos garantice eso –mencionó preocupado Shiryu.

- Bueno, Hades fue destinado a ser el gobernante del inframundo ese era su hogar no conocía mas, el creía firmemente que al morir debes ser castigado por todos los crímenes cometidos en vida aun siendo mínimos estás destinado a pagar porque no tuviste la fortuna de ser un dios. Él deseaba ser idolatrado, pero solo encontraba insultos e ira por parte de todas las personas que han perdido a sus seres queridos, él no entiende el sentimiento de amor y sacrificio es algo imposible de comprender por su carácter de dios, apostó a que mi hermano, Hyoga o incluso tú no podrían dañarme. Ikki ya lo había intentado pero esta vez fue diferente, no era solo el sentimiento de acabar con un dios cruel, eso fue más allá un intento de rescatarme a mi, de sus planes. Mostraron ese amor el cual él no es capaz siquiera de imaginar, no solo fue gracias a ustedes, las almas de los santos dorados y de tantas personas que fueron castigadas en el inframundo, deseaban que el dejara de existir y colaboraron para al fin derrotarlo.

- Vaya entonces podemos vivir tranquilos de que no vuelva ese infeliz por aquí –dijo socarronamente Seiya.

- No deberías decir eso, al contrario debe ser horrible nunca poder experimentar sentimientos como la compasión, el amor, o incluso la amistad Seiya –mencionó Shun.

- ¿Y deseas mas pruebas Shiryu? Solo Shun, es capaz de sentir compasión por quien lo obligó a hacer cosas tan malvadas –afirmó Hyoga, terminando la conversación en una gran carcajada.

Ya era más de media tarde cuando al fin los chicos decidieron que era tiempo de dejar descansar a Shun a excepción de Saori e Ikki.

- Saori, no es necesario que te quedes esta noche, deseo que descanses por favor –sugirió Shun dando un rápido vistazo a su hermano.

- Esta bien, pero mañana vendré muy temprano, descansa –dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

- Ikki…–dijo tímidamente Shun.

- Ya, duérmete –gruño el peliazul –no creas que te dejaré tan fácilmente como ella.

- ¿Quieres salir y dar un paseo conmigo? –interrogó el peliverde.

- ¿Estas bromeando? Ototo, estas herido cuando te recuperes lo haremos –regañó Ikki.

- Vamos, solo será un momento –suplicó Shun con un brillo en sus ojos que Ikki había visto pocas veces, y estas eran cuando él le regalaba algo en verdad valioso.

- Si te pones peor, no te lo perdonare –sentenció Ikki una vez había llegado a una hermosa playa donde el sol se estaba ocultando.

- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no les dije a los chicos creí que es algo solamente nuestro, quiero decirte algo en un lugar mas apropiado como lo hizo ella… vi a mamá.

- Shun, esos son solo sueños –afirmó Ikki. Él recordaba vagamente a su madre dudaba que Shun pudiera hacerlo.

- No, no es así, yo no la conocí pero sé que soy muy parecido a ella excepto en los ojos esos son por completo tuyos, además me dijo algo muy especial solo para ti, que agradecía lo bien que me has cuidado pero que ya es tiempo que pienses en ti y le des una oportunidad a tu corazón de sanar tantas heridas que no por no mencionarlas dejan de existir –dijo mirando hacia el cielo que se tenia de morado.

- Shun…

- Yo solo te transmito este mensaje, onii-san. Además me dio algo para ti –. Ikki le miró intrigado, Shun depositó un beso en la frente de su hermano y con una sonrisa en los labios regresó lentamente hacia la mansión, sabía que lo que su hermano necesitaba pensar en estas palabras.

Habían pasado una semana desde el incidente, Shun e Ikki temporalmente se habían mudado a la mansión Kido, y dado que Sun-rei estaba viviendo ahí siempre tenían la visita de Seika quien ponía a todos de buen humor, las clases ya habían comenzado así que Manami venia casi a diario a dejarle los deberes a Shun, quien mas tarde se enteró que fue Ikki quien le relató toda la historia que habían pasado los jóvenes santos.

- Es hermosa, la flor aun mas –dijo Saori al notar que Shun miraba atentamente la pulsera que le había regalado el invierno pasado mientras se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol, mientras Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu jugaban un divertido partido de Fútbol americano animados por Seika, Miho, y Sun-rei.

- Aunque tardaste en descifrarlo –aseguró.

- Solo parecía una flor –se defendió la pelila cruzándose de brazos, la flor estaba dibujada con diminutos y repetidos kanjis que significan amor –además ya lo sabia.

- Saori, te amo.

- También yo te amo Shun.

- ¡Eh! Shun y ¿Donde dejo todo esto? –interrumpió Minami con algunos libros de la biblioteca en la mano.

- Puedes dejarlo en mi habitación, quiero decir en la habitación que comparto con Ikki –dijo despreocupadamente Shun.

- ¿No piensas acompañarme? –preguntó inquieta y sonrojada la joven.

- Esta vez, no lo siento –se disculpó.

- ¿Hasta cuando estará esta chica aquí? –preguntó celosa Saori, mirando de reojo como lentamente se alejaba de los dos, acercándose mas a Shun.

- Acaso aun…¿No lo has notado? –dijo divertido Shun.

- ¿Notar que? –interrogó algo molesta ante la sonrisa picara de Shun.

- Mira –dijo señalando a un joven que salía al encuentro de Manami.

- A ella le gusta Ikki.

Y así a la sombra refrescante de un árbol, los jóvenes santos que lucharon por obtener un mundo de paz y amor para la humanidad, se disponían a disfrutar de su triunfo a sabiendas que la amistad que los unía había pasado ya muchas pruebas que ni la distancia ni el tiempo borrarían, ese momento en que el tiempo se congeló enlazando sus vidas dándoles una autentica familia.

* * *

_Suekko hijo menor_

* * *

Bueno esta aventura se acabo espero hay sido de tu agrado, nos leeremos en la proxima, no me queda mas que darles las gracias por leer cada capitulo actualizado muchas, muchas gracias


End file.
